UnVeRsE
by WonderHeroe
Summary: In the distant future the world is crumbling in disorder. People are manipulated and Pokémon are used as tools and weaponry. Soon everyone and everything will be sleep within the Dusk and no one will be free. With the future in shambles, it's up to the ordinary to become the extraordinary. Multi-OC story. M for Adult language, violence, and suggestions.
1. We Are Unverse

_**UnVeRsE**_

Pokémon. Mystical creatures with incredible potential. Each Pokémon has a certain skill that it has mastered from the energy bounded from the Earth itself, and humans;

Grass

Fire

Water

Normal

Rock

Ground

Steel

Fighting

Poison

Flying

Ice

Bug

Ghost

Dark

Physic

Electric

Dragon

All Pokémon has at least one of these skills if not two. Humans and Pokémon work together to achieve their dreams. Their goals. They rely on their partner and help those in need. When Pokémon and human can truly work together and intertwine their hearts they could cause peace and tranquility through out the world

or it's domination.

The world of Pokémon today is not as it was back then. As was explained before, there are various types of Pokémon. But as cliché as this will sound, there are two subdivisions for each class; good

and evil.

The Pokémon world is at war. The once green planet called earth is now a barren wasteland. A dark and dead asteroid. The skies are painted a sick red, shrouded with smoke and darkness. Seas are black; poisoned from pollution. Cities were turned into ruins; monuments of what they used to be. The world is far from what it was due to the work of a single organization;

Dusk.

We don't know who runs it, nor how it evened formed. All we do know is that they wish for peace through the world by absolute control.

Crazy right? Sounds something a cult would attempt to do and fail. But they didn't. And right now they are on the edge of meeting their goals. We don't know much about this Dusk organization, but we know that they are experienced with warfare and infiltration to invasion. Experienced enough to capture all legendaries right under our noses. From Mew to Ho-Oh, Manaphy to Reshiram, and Victini to Arceus.

When it came to territorial takeover, up-rises started and war began. Many regions were burned to the point that it became inhabitable. Countless of us died when it started, and even more became traitors. They were promised power and profit, a temptation difficult to resist even to this day. That is not an excuse to submit so easily. All that glitter and shine is not always gold.

Which is why we formed a rebellion. We mean the same as Dusk but through other meanings. We desire to return the world to how it used to be, where everyone was happy and can roam about freely. Not having to worry if they're going to live the next day.

This will be our last transmission ever be live. It's purpose was to remind you who you are, and who you used to be. Know that we are here, that we are watching, hearing, acting... and waiting. My name is Greenard Oak; and we are UnVeRsE.

* * *

Geneosis Ion Licentia

**Neo****/****pervy boi**** (17), 7/27. Oblivia, Aqua Resort**

Neo is a cunning energetic go getter kind of guy. He always smiles and rarely seen frowning of the sort and always helps his fellow friends and partners as long as it's in his power. Neo is a pure genius, but he acts like an idiot; he's anxious when it comes to articulating his thoughts. He has low self-esteem and takes most things for granted. He's quite the oddball and unpredictably predictable. Every once in a while he shows off his intelligence.

Neo is also a pervert. Whenever he talks with a female, he always looks at their "chest area". He also has a unique power to tell a girls chest size just from looking at it once. So...yeah. He's a HUGE pervert and teaches the young on how to be one. Despite getting on bad terms with women, he can get along well with other guys.

He can be serious sometimes when he's on mission, but it's highly unlikely to happen. He loves his Pokémon very much and is a huge fan of Yellow for her ability with Pokémon. He is very friendly and even treats his enemies as friends. He hates vulgar words and hits anyone who curse upside their head saying; "Watch the potty mouth." For girls though, he slaps their rear.

**History**

He lived in an adoption home during the war. He doesn't remember his parents or sister, but can recall shadows of their faces; usually when he's unconscious. He hasn't experienced any pain from lost during the war for he was kept out of it and was never part of any battle. Eventually, he felt he didn't deserve to live so "freely" while others fight for what's right, and soon met Pearl who admitted him into the rebellion.

Family: Has birthparents and a sister that he barely remembers. He lives with his adoptive mother Julienne Nyloke.

**Friends:**

_Every Original Character_

Type: **Trainer**

Neo is lightly tanned, and 5'6 (considered short for his age). He's lanky yet average, a nerdish kind of figure but fit for gymnastics and track. He has a hazy violet, sparking with wonder and azure hair, and reach past his shoulders curving upward, he has a few bangs sticking upward.

Neo wears black tank top with a dark purple navy shirt with matching blue shorts that go pasts the knees. Has sturdy black, blue, and white colored sneakers. He has a golden locket kept beneath his shirt with a burnt photo of his family, only able to see their smiles and a purple Pokétch. Sometimes wears a blue and red Poké ball marked visor when at home.

For sleeping garments he has oversized blue water-type starters designed boxers that could fall off any moment he's not holding them up. When swimming, he has rainbow polka dotted white trunks with yellow flippers, a snorkel and goggles.

**-Pokémon-**

**Name**: Blissey

**NickName**: Starstrukk

**Gender**: Female

**Ability**: Healer

**Personality**: Acts as the mother of the team, she was with Neo for as long as he can remember, and tries to get him out of much trouble as possible.

Moves: Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Seismic toss, Toxic, Wish, and Protect.

**-x-**

**Name**: Monferno

**NickName**: Luminos

**Gender**: Female

**Ability**: Blaze (HA: Iron Fist)

**Personality**: The party rocker of his team always has an attitude when called back. She enjoys fighting.

**Moves**: Flamethrower, Close combat, Flare Blitz, Shadow Claw, Hone claws, and Substitute.

**Other**: For some reason, she's unable to evolve any further, which depresses her occasionally.

**-x-**

**Name**: Feraligatr

**Gender**: Male

**Abi****lity**: Torrent (HA: Sheer Force)

**Personality**: Acts like he's the boss of the team since he's Neo's powerhouse. Very perverted like his master and flirts with any other female Pokémon when he can.

**Moves**: Brick Break, Hydro Cannon, Aqua Tail, Crunch, and Ice Punch.

**-x-**

**Name**: Jumpluff

**Gender**: Female

**Ability**: Chlorophyll (HA: Infiltrator)

**Personality**: The childish out of the group and have a "crush" on all of Neo's friends (that are guys) for some odd reason. Whenever she sees one she jumps and hugs their face, incidentally suffocating them. As clumsy as she can be, she's a useful accent to the team.

**Moves**: Bounce, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, and Giga Impact.

**-x-**

**Name**: Magikarp

**NickName**: Bobby

**Gender**: Male

**Ab****ility**: Swift Swim (HA: Rattled)

**Personality**: The "Toughest" of the team. His fighting spirit rivals Luminos'; he never gives up and will fight to the bitter end. Unfortunately, all it takes is a single hit and he's sent flying. It's a wonder to everyone why Neo has such a...useless Pokémon.

Moves: Splash, Tackle, Flail, Bounce.

**Other**: Has a blue tie around him, which Neo gave him as a token of their friendship.

**-x-**

**Name**: Togekiss

**NickName**: Jetta

**Gender**: Female

**Ability**: Serene Grace (HA: Super Luck)

**Personality**: The sisterly kind of his team and is often left unsure what to do when something bad occurs. However, she is quick witted and will help Neo out as much as she can.

**Moves**: Fly, Thunder Wave, Air Slash, Stealth Rock, Nasty Plot, and Extremespeed.

* * *

Eden Meho

**Eden (18), September 7, ?, Kanto**

Eden is not the type to express his emotions openly without persuasion. Due to his past, he believes that to be strong is to not to have any weaknesses what so ever. He's usually acts quiet, stoic and a bit of a loner. Eden tries to do everything himself, and denies the help of others; something that tires him very much. Most people usually witness him express negative emotions such as rage and anger. But you can catch positive feedback, such as a smile and laugh. He believes that he can truly be happy once Dusk pay for what they've done. He wouldn't hesitate for a second to join Dusk if it meant saving a comrades life.

**History**

Not much is known about Eden, and there are some who don't trust him because of it. Eden is a Shiny collector; his team of four is only of Shiny Pokémon, something no one has seen since Shinys became extinct during the war. He claims to come from Kanto, which was burned to the point of being uninhabitable for many years to come, and that's all would be said. He is set on completing his "quest" to return the world to its original state... and requires the assistance of UnVeRsE to do so. This and his stoic attitude makes him very suspicious; even when he joined UnVeRsE, there are those who has orders to watch his every move.

Relationship/Crush: Single; he can and can't see himself in a relationship. Logic tells him that attachments could lead to corruption and downfall from its emotions. Eden does not want to be "burdened" by any potential weaknesses.

Family: ?

**Friends**

Acquaintances with Geneosis Licentia, Seishiro Tokugawa, Michka Morré, Mesi Hayes and a few others

Type:** Healer**

Eden's skin is dark brown like chocolate with a rough and worn texture. He's 5'10, and 160; has a semi muscular for a teen, but not incredibly buff; just enough to know that he's not out of shape. His eyes are a livid shade of blue that, timid and deep. He has black hair with a low buzzcut.

Eden wears a black navy t-shirt with white baggy pants and hiking boots. He wears a white windbreaker, black around the zip line, collar and sleeves. When sleeping he wears black and brown boxers with a matching large shirt.

He prefers not to get in the water since he does not know how to swim, but if invited he wears brown trunks. For accessories he has a silver and black designed Pokétch and a light pink wristband that he cares about deeply.

**-Pokémon-**

**Name**: Rhydon

**NickName**: Gaia Bane

**Gender**: Male

**Ability**: Rock Head (HA: Reckless)

**Personality**: Almost a complete replica of his master, only he worries about his life. He fears that Eden will go down the wrong path if he continues to rely on himself and not the help of others.

**Moves**: Earthquake, Stone Edge, Hammer Arm, Horn Drill, Lock on, and Substitute.

**Other**: Gaia Bane is a Shiny.

**-x-**

**Name**: Butterfree

**NickName**: Psylocke

**Gender**: Male

**Ability**: Compundeyes (HA: Tinted Lens)

**Personality**: Psylocke was the second to join Edens team. She a mute and talks by her actions. Eden asked her to join him on his "quest" to transform the world back to its original quest and proved his strength to her, so she will serve and protect him to the bitter end.

**Moves**: Quiver Dance, Fly, Safeguard, Gust, Bug Buzz, and Acrobatics.

**Other**: Psylocke is a Shiny.

**-x-**

**Name**: Jellicent

**NickName**: King

**Gender**: Male

**Ability**: Cursed Body (HA: Damp)

**Personality**: Eden found King as a Frillish living in a water of pollution- the only Pokémon there alive. He told him that he was strong enough to resist pollution, that he could become stronger, and change the world back to what it was; and asked for his. King accepted and ever since then he stayed with Eden, growing stronger and would anything he asks.

**Moves**: Ominous Wind, Taunt, Scald, Will-o-Wisp, Recover, and Hail.

**Other**: King is a Shiny.

**-x-**

**Name**: Cacturne

**NickName**: Sting

**Gender**: Male

**Ability**: Sand Veil: (Water Absorb)

**Personality**: Eden found Sting underground unable to control his abilities. Seeing that as strength, Eden requested him to join him and his Pokémon to help the world. Sting accepted and later, became much more in touch with his abilities. He will do whatever Eden asks.

**Moves**: Needle Arm, Payback, Pin Missile, Sandstorm, Spikes, and Sword Dance.

**Other:** Sting is a Shiny.

* * *

Don't goo crazy about the whole Shiny team thing, there's a reason why I gave Eden them. You'll just need to be patient once it's all revealed in the story. (I know I'm leaving a lot of stuff out, but that's because I don't want to leak out anything so just _**bear with** **me**_) As I said before, be sure to contact me for certain updates or maybe even changes for your character, or anything else really.


	2. Prologue

It is the year Xn279 and the world has changed drastically. People are not as caring as they used to be, Pokémon are no longer wild and free. Regions were burned and islands were massacred. The dark sky is now painted red from the blood spilt. Homes gone, families lost; constant war. It is not a world worth to live in. It is not a world to even begin in.

A woman of twenty-four sat on the edge of a rigid mountain cliff. She held a leg close to her chest as the other hung loosely off the cliffside. She was thousands of feet in the sky, high enough where buildings were like toy houses from a train set and the people scurried about like the ants they were. She was at height where air was thin and oxygen tanks were advised. Her pale olive skin grew rigid from the cool autumn breeze. Meaning she has been there for some time. But she doesn't care.

Quy Nguyen watched the world beneath with mixed emotions. Many people were lined up in ranks; large square divisions with Pokémon by their side. There were many divisions- hundreds... thousands even. From the mountain side where she sat to the far horizon were divisions of human and Pokémon. Even from high up she could hear the noise and roars the people made. It made sense if some people were in disarray, they couldn't possibly know what they're about to face. But that didn't mean they weren't ready for it.

A large Togekiss flashed overhead taking flight; the force of its takeoff left the wind blowing violently and the ground vibrating. It would have left Quy temporarily deaf if she wasn't already aware of it; she was at end of the runway after all. Only seconds later, several more large birds aviated across the sky leaving behind a booming force. They followed the Togekiss in V formation, flying out of view. More Flying-type Pokémon shot into the sky in flocks, carrying their riders abroad with extreme speeds. So much so that the sun, tinted red-orange, was shrouded by their numbers.

Quy stood up and grasped a better view. The sky was littered with Pokémon all flying in ranks, coordination, and one direction; only for more to take flight. Her sight was blocked then by a whirring rumble and an immense mechanism. It rose from below where the divisions were stationed, blowing air downwards; Quy realized it was an engine. She didn't step back nor did she had to, the engine pulled back revealing a fantastic view of the rest of the components it's attached to.

It was carrier, a mass octagon shaped airship with two immense engines in front and four half sized in the rear. She could hear the fans and blades direct energy to lift the ship airborne. It turned at an agonizingly slow pace with its rear facing her. The ground began trembling from the pure force the engines pressed down. Finally, the fans tightened their patterned and stabilized the hectic energy allowing the carrier to ascend at a much faster rate.

Her hair was flying everywhere from the frenzied wind as she watched it ascend higher, before slowly flying west; the same direction everyone else is heading. More roars and trembling occurred, causing Quy almost to lose her footing. Below multiple of the same aircraft was ascending and taking flight. There were copters that flew besides them. Designed with four rotors with six blades each; making it easier for a quicker take-off and maneuverability. There weren't many of them, but Quy knew they were loaded with soldiers.

Soldiers. She hated the word, people who would give their lives fighting for what is right. Most of them weren't fit to be called that- a majority of them aren't fit to be called soldiers. Yet there they go, to the unseen future that will award them pain, and catches, and fear, and spasms, and _pain_.

She tells herself that they don't deserve to die for what they know is right. That they should live free and enjoy life until it is their time to past. That she doesn't deserve to stay and guard a city that has nothing to protect... no one to shield... nothing. But she doesn't object, because she knows what is right and what must be done. So she turns, and walks towards the expecting vehicle where her comrades sat, and waited.

"Ready?" Adam asked, as the woman jumped in the passenger seat. Two young adults in the backseat glanced at one another. Marcus opened his mouth to speak when the dark haired teen, flicked his lips to silence him. It didn't go out so well.

"The hell was that for?" he spat with much more enthusiasm than needed. Setrea glared at him with a flustered face, is really that dense!

"Let's go," Quy told Adam watching as crafts and Pokémon continuously take flight. "We don't belong here."

"Got that right," Marcus agreed crossing his arms with a roll of his eyes. Setrea huffed through her nose at his attitude. "What are you waiting for, let's _go_."

"And you'd think you'd change with time..." Adam growled lowly, turning the ignition and drove the jeep besides the runway. Many squadrons were zipping down before allowing their Pokémon flash across the sky. It concerned him about such a magnitude to go all at once, but he didn't have a say. He didn't have a say when he was positioned to stay with the others. But he didn't mind, because he knew that it was a necessity and he knows that it is the little things that count. Especially now of all times.

Because this is war and everything has a purpose.

* * *

Black snow descended ever so gracefully as Seishiro Tokugawa guided Eiryuu, his trusting Salamence, to fly low just above the treetops. The vast dead forest below was sterile with no sign of life ever returning. Not even fungi grew here. The limbs stuck out like thorns, and the falling black substance was not making it look any better. He wasn't sure why there were trees still there, and that worry was added to his anxiety.

The blood-red sky was clouded black from smoke and soot. The black clouds sizzled and cracked as ember ignited in various spots before slowly dissipating. The sun was blocked out, making that their only source of light. Even when he could position himself to be able to see in such darkness, he was grateful for what little light was given.

It, however, couldn't help him from inhaling the poisonous air. The black flakes that fell from the skies were slowly killing him. His throat was burning red from irritation, and he's had hoarse coughing fits on more than one occasion. He hated the fact that he had his Pokémon, his companion, out in such a hazardous environment.

"..." Eiryuu growled lowly, catching his master's attention. Seishiro shook his head, causing the black substance caught in his hair to flurry about. The dragon-type pointed out a specific bundle of trees, and the raven haired man nodded in understanding.

Eiryuu landed gruffly, blowing up tiny black flecks from the ground into the air. Seishiro instantly returned the pseudo-legendary into his capsule where he would keep safe for the time being. A hack erupted from chest, clutching his mouth shut with his hand he coughed. His fit was over a few seconds later, and his throat was raw. He didn't need to glance at his hand to know what caused it; the answer was all around him. But right now that was the least of his problems.

"I found a way in," he said sitting on a boulder besides a small bundle of trees. He had his elbows on his knees and head in his palms. He didn't even bother trying to mask the exhaustion in his voice; he was extremely fatigued. "But it's a one-way trip."

The bundle of trees wavered for a second then stilled. A second later they began to bend in an irregular spiral matter and warped into thin air as if it was just an illusion. That's because it was an illusion- a _mirage_. In its place was a Gallade with two young adults in their twenties adults and a teenager in her late years. Michka, the auburn haired woman with a light cocoa skin tone, sent her Gallade back within his Poké ball. She knew if she waited any longer he would object.

She looked at the man, clipping the capsule to the rear of her belt. "I'd prefer an open road, honestly."

"There is an open road," he wiped the sticking flakes from his face. "But it will still be a one-way trip, I have a plan but we're all required to make it work."

His eyes glanced over to his devoted still friend. Eden, the dark skinned man lying next to her, was resting on a slump trunk of a tree. His skin was sickly pale to the point of resembling a mix of a hazy shade of purple and caramel. His right shoulder was ripped revealing torn muscles and puss; blood slowly being pumped out the open wound. His arm hung loosely to the side and his breathing was shallow. His eyes were clenched shut.

The blonde adolescent in her late teens was knelt beside the man. Her hair was painted in soot and black flakes, spilled out of her headscarf. Her hands were glowing a light green; hovering above his wound with intent to alleviate him from the pain and cure his injuries. Seishiro's eyes softened and Michka could see a tinge of guilt appear before dissipating.

"How is he?" Seishiro asked the blonde.

Said woman pulled back from the body with heavy breaths, shaking her head in a negative matter; sending flakes of black dust scurried from her hair. "Same as before-" She glanced at Seishiro with exhaustion in her eyes. "-It's useless."

"That doesn't mean I'm finished," all eyes casted on Eden, who was up using the trunk of the tree for support. With his good arm, he clumsily slipped on his torn jacket halfway. His bad arm was left alone. "If there's a way in then we can still do this."

Seishiro stood and looked at the others. Michka glanced at Eden with uncertainty. She gave Seishiro a silent nod she was positive they could pull it off even with Eden's current condition; she was not too sure about the aftermath though. The blonde, Minami, shifted her gaze from Seishiro to Eden's wound, pause, and then back to Seishiro. She gave a slow nod; slow, but certain.

"Alright then," Seishiro replied, turning his back on the group, cracking his neck. "Let's do this."

For in front of them, miles ahead, lies an abundant iron gate. Its wall was thick and heavily secreted with various metals. Tall watchtowers stood high above the ground that could be seen from afar. It encased a large rectangular factory building. The building itself was raised taller than the gate's walls itself. There were no windows, no doors, no searchlights, and no guards. Immensely tall grey exhaust pipes stood out from the structure. It ascended skywards, disappearing into the deathly clouds it produces.

Seishiro Tokugawa, Minami Hishinota, Michka Morré, and Eden Meho; four ambitiousness fugitives, began their way towards the beginning of their last days.

* * *

In a memorial hospital of the Capital, lays a man with wide open eyes. Yet, he was in slumber. He was as stiff as he was still. He was not breathing so his chest would not rise nor deflate. His neon blue hair was neatly combed behind his head. The hospital gown he wore has grown smaller for his size, now fitting him like an average shirt.

The door creaked open as a nurse strolled into the room. A smile was plastered on her face and an electronic checklist in hand.

"Good evening, Geneosis. How are you feeling today?" she didn't get a response, as usual. She pulled out a chair and sat beside the grown man.

"My, my, trying to grow some facial hair now, huh?" the nurse teased, noticing the tiny strands of hair sprouting... She brushed her fingers across his cheek, feeling the rugged hair bristles. "You know, you'd look really cute with a beard."

Geneosis didn't reply, his gaze casted at the ceiling. His stare was blank, empty, yet alive. The nurse pulled her hand back and set her list aside. She slipped on her stethoscope and brought it to his chest.

"Lungs still not functioning..." she paused, and placed two fingers over his wrist. "... No pulse, but your heart is still beating..."

She set the stethoscope away and pulled out a tongue depressor, pulling down his chin. "Say _'AHH'_."

She examined the inside of his mouth, being sure to check the gums, oral strength, and tongue. "Salivary glands still active," she pulled back and crossed her arms. "Besides the body growth, your condition is still the same..."

She sighed when he didn't respond. "...Well, I need to-"

He flashed a bright azure practically blinding the nurse. She fell out of her seat, and shielded her eyes from the light. It slowly died out, leaving a warm neon glow on the man. The woman gawked stupid at the man, he still wasn't moving.

But he was floating.

"N-Ne-Neo?" her eyes were wide and she stumbled to her feet. The man didn't respond. He was rigid bobbing in the air as if floating on water. Her eyes wandered across his body, an azure mist of energy was pouring out his pores, cloaking him in a mesmerizing glow. "What-"

Light suddenly exploded throughout the room. It expanded through the door, catching clients and others. It extended through the entire building, basking it within its light. Outside, people saw the glowing building before its light exploded even further, engulfing them in their light. In a matter of seconds, the city was taken by the light. Then the district. The region— the world... the universe. All of creation was engulfed and soon there was nothing but the purity that is light.

And as soon as it came, it reversed like rewinding a video cassette and was gone.

A nurse blinked multiple times before coming back to her senses. She was confused, finding herself in a patient's room. She wondered how she got there, last thing she remembered doing was... was...

What did she do again?

"Brinna?" she turned around, startled by the voice. In the doorway, a man stood with glasses and a white lab coat. "What are you doing in here?"

"Dr. Michaels," she recalled his name. He nodded, peering at her curiously. Remembering his question she casts her gaze around the room. "I... I'm not too sure."

"Well, I need your help. My son requested it."

"Of course, Dr. Michaels." He held the door open as she walked out, closing it right behind her. She hesitated looking back at the room as it closed. She felt something was... off. Like something was missing. The thought was gone in an instant, and the nurse followed the doctor.

The date is November twelfth.

It is the year Xn279.

It was the day Geneosis Licentia vanished from the face of the earth.

He was aboriginal.

He never existed.


	3. ONE: BEGIN

\.::x-\_/UnVeRsE\_/-x::.

PART I

TIMEFAVOREDWORTHLESSNESS

ONE: BEGIN

* * *

Four years earlier.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**April 4, Xn275**

Tall wheat swayed gracefully in an empty plain field. The sunlight gave it a shine that made it look golden. The wheat covered plains as well as the hills across the land. It was late in the day so farmers were inside to rest from the heat.

Upon one hill of wheat appeared a figure. A boy, no younger than fifteen, stood out of the wheat with a pair of binoculars in hand. He wore khaki cargos that mixed well with the wheat. However, his crimson trimmed black tee, black hair, and lavender white mountain sneakers made him stand out. Not that it mattered, he didn't _need_ camo to handle this.

An Ampharos strolled next to him with pride. It scoffed disdainfully at the patches of wheat below. _He honestly thinks we can't see him?_

"Bunch of pussies," replied the teen, lowering his binoculars. He pulled out his trusty sword, "Time to give these pricks the beating they've been begging for."

He thrust his sword skyward, and exclaimed. "Ampharos's is the _best_!"

Out of nowhere, soldiers hopped out the surrounding patches around the two, all pointing their own swords up in the same matter. "Ampharos's the best! Ampharos's best!"

From below a figure with a beanie stood up and shouted, "At sucking Typhlosion's mighty _**dick**_!"

That said, multiple figures jumped out jabbing the air with their swords. "Hail! Typhlosion!"

"Oh hell no." Pointing his sword at the group below, the teen with his Ampharos roared. "GET THEM!"

Together with his men, Marshall ran down the slope towards their enemy. "For Ampharos!"

The teen clad in a beanie and grey hoodie led his group towards the other. "Typhlosion give me strength!"

The two opposing forces collided with trading attacks. It became one big mess of violence and screams. Thrusts and slashes were exchanged, and many of both groups were falling. Marshal growled, swinging his sword down the shoulder of an enemy soldier.

He squealed in pain before falling. "Typhlosion… help me…"

"You're so low that you aim for my men instead of their leader?"

Marshall turned face to face to the teen with the hoodie entitled 'YOU SUCK'. He had a disgusted glare that disgusted Marshall himself.

"Pussy."

"Your mom's a pussy!" Marshall roared and jumped at the teen. He swung his sword at him, only for his attacked to be smacked away. "Dammit, Marcus!"

"The speed of Typhlosion is within me!" Marcus grinned as the two exchanged blows. After evading a vertical cut, Marcus spun and used its momentum for a more powerful attack. Marshall bent back on all fours to duck before coming back up for a counter. Marcus spun again to counter it. The two continued exchanging blows. "You cannot win this battle, Marshall!"

"Fool! I have the type advantage!" Marshall pushed the beanie-wearer back.

"Electric doesn't beat fire!"

"**Electric powns all**!" he retorted, he thrust is fist in the air. "**It's no use**!"

"It's not over when I say it's over," Marcus gripped his sword behind and sprinted at the teen. "AND I SAY IT'S OVER!"

"Marcus!"

"Marshall!"

An Ampharos suddenly hopped above Marshal curled up in a ball before revealing its body to the world and released waves of electrical power. Marcus howled as he was electrocuted. Other screams were heard and he saw that all of his men were being zapped as well.

Finally the voltage ceased, and the Typhlosion loving group fell like dominos. Marcus, the only one to survive, groaned forcing himself on his elbow. He was paralyzed and couldn't move right.

Marshall and his group circled the fallen leader. "Hmph, pathetic." He spat.

"You cheated!"

"All's fair in war and gain," Marshall spoke wisely, receiving claps from his men.

"What about power, sir?" one soldier squeaked.

"Good question cadet," Marshall nodded at him then glanced at his Ampharos. "As I told my mighty Ampharos when he finally evolved; "With great power... comes great reward."

"I want to become powerful!" one soldier exclaimed with a shine in his eyes.

"Me too!"

"Yeah! Us too!"

"Don't worry men," Marshall rubbed the back of his Ampharos lovingly, it purred in content. "When you get an Ampharos you too can become powerful—but not as powerful as I am awesome like Ampharos."

"He's a credit to the people sir."

"Damn straight."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING IN MY FIELD!" Everyone jumped at the scream. On a hill further down south stood a farmer in overalls and a torn straw-hat making his way towards them. "GET OFF MY LAND!"

"Oh shit, he's back again!" A soldier wailed, gripping his hair. "If he tells my mom I'm a dead man!"

"Not today you're not!" Marshall said and waved his hand, "Come on men, and let's get out of here!"

"Oi! Let's go!" Marcus spluttered, hopping up with renewed strength. His dead warriors also jumped up. Forgetting their wooden swords, everyone ran across the field.

"This is your entire fault-" Marcus yelled, catching up to Marshall. "-Using that crap of yours!"

"Shutthefuckupbitch!"

"Ampharos' a bitch!"

"What'd you just say!"

The group kids continued to run across the vast field with vigorous pace. Marshal and Marcus, the eldest out of them, continuously spat profanities at each other. They were the definition of a bad influence. Soon enough the group came across a short wooden fence, on the other side stood the outskirts of a large town. Beyond that was a city.

Simultaneously, everyone made their way across the fence. Marcus jumped over it kicking his legs out like some sort or pro skater, with one hand between his legs giving out the rock sign, and the other pointing out ahead. Instead of jumping, Marshall slid under the fence with given style. Either way, the two teens made it across within the same time and continued running straight into town.

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

Capital; a huge metropolis governed by Dusk. It is where Dusk work publicly to their citizens. Its buildings rose like skyscrapers, all white, black or grey. The city's purpose is to reduce pollution, warfare and other popular businesses are stationed there. It is their exigent city of technology and development. The faces were friendly, and the employers are dedicated to their job.

Due to a war many years ago, fifty-seven percent of all living things died out. Not many remember what started it or what it was for; but there was a lot of death. Kanto, a nicely populated region was burned to a barren wasteland. There would be no sign of life or that anything has ever lived there. There'd be no wrecked structures, decaying skeletons, or burning fires. Only a barren flat land stretched out to miles on end.

Johto had better luck; the entire region was transformed into some detention center. It holds the most ambiguous criminals, fugitives, killers, terrorists, and potential terrorists. There's nothing else known much about it or why it's so huge. No one bothers to care about it if it helps keep them safe. They didn't want any more trouble.

Hoenn was gone, it ceased to exist. The people of Hoenn defended their land longer than Kanto and nearly regained control- until it was blasted to kingdom come. The entire region and its neighboring islands were obliterated; civilians, Pokémon—everything. There was nothing left that could hint of its existence, so the sea claimed its place. Hoenn was wiped off the face of the earth.

Not too long after Hoenn incident the smaller regions fell one after the other meeting the fate. The entire continent of Sonoria sunk into the deep blue. Oblivia was the last before exploded just as Hoenn did.

Ransei, to this day, is the only region that was unfazed by the war. It claims to be a 'free' region, and many fugitive attempts to flee there for sanctuary. The Ransei military was never one to belittle. Even before the war they have always been improving tactics and enhancing their technology. Not much is known about Ransei; they're very reticent people when it comes to their land.

That being said, to the far east lies Unova. The region was converted into Dusk militia. Every city, town, and village is a base of the military. Though Unova's technology is advanced, comparing it to Ransei is like comparing a bicycle to an motorcycle. The Dusk militia was vast, having the entire civilization as soldiers was impressive. Scary, but still impressive. It's a reason why the rebellion fizzled out.

Sinnoh was invaded and taken over. All cities were dematerialized leaving only one. Towns were destroyed and villages were turned into foliage. The Capital is the only populated city in the region. People reside in the megalopolis; outside its boundaries is farmland. In the center is the metropolis area where businesses and associations- as well as future development- are handled.

From the city to farmland, everything within the Capital is encased in a nonvisible energy flowing dome. It's controlled and directed by the tallest skyscraper tower in the center of the city. Its purpose is to shield the people from the hazardous sunlight. The war caused the ozone to dissipate; making the suns electromagnetic radiation to tear through and mutate the atmosphere.

With the ozone layer lessened, ultraviolet light phases directly through the atmosphere, causing radiation throughout most of the world. Live in radiation for too long you begin mutate, your body changes, and you die. The purpose of the dome is to increase the density of the atmosphere enough where it's comfortable to live in. As well as to keep the people contained.

Still, the people are content with their living status. They still have right s like before. They could leave the city at any given time; but at their own risks. Dusk is doing their best to make the world a better place, for everyone.

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

Aidan Cooper was considered a responsible young man. He always on time at work (if not early), a nice set of friends, financially stable, and always have enough food in his home. In the eyes of the unknowing public, he has a good life going.

Said man sat outside a restaurant watching his feminine friend stuff her face with fried potatoes. With no etiquette what-so-ever, she had little fistfuls of fries and plowed them into her mouth with unwavering speed. Aidan didn't know if he was impressed or disgusted.

"Sweet Mew, I love fries." Ava muffled after swallowing her food. "They're the best."

"Eating too much of that is bad for your health you know." Aidan said, looking down at his plate of a half-eaten burger and greek salad; the olive eyes staring up at him. He wasn't much of a fan of olives.

"But it's rich with carbohydrates," Ava retorted, popping another fry in her awaiting mouth. She blew him a raspberry. "So there."

"But it's also fried…." he shot back, scooping up a forkful of lettuce. "…which will make your gut belly much more noticeable?"

Instantly, her cheery mood dissipated into a sullen one. She rubbed her stomach, which was nowhere near being as bloated as Aidan stated, slowly. She had a small paunch belly, but practically unnoticeable. Ava patted her belly with repugnance. "It's not that evident…"

Aidan, unaware of her sudden change of mood, took a sip of his soda with a crispy sigh. He then exclaimed teasingly, "Whatever floats your boat!"

The redhead puffed her cheeks with annoyance. When she was about to retort the two heard screaming down the road. Ava, and several other customers, turned to view the source of the bellows. It was getting closer, louder, and…. vulgar?

"—didn't need Ampharos to take your flat ass down!"

"You are the biggest cunt I have ever met- oh wait. Can't forget your mom, can I?"

"You're confusing yourself with Typhlosion," Marshall shot back angrily. He and Marcus were strutting down the other side of the street arguing. They were catching public attention. "They look so alike it's impossible to distinguish them."

"You know," Marcus stood ahead of him, jabbing a finger up his chin. "Words are coming out your mouth but I stopped caring since you were in your mom's vagina."

"Oh real cute."

"I know, that's why I said it."

Ava squint her nose with a mix of embarrassment and disgust. She and Aidan watched the two teens shot insults back at the two. "Do they have to be so carefree about that?"

"That's what we're here for," Aidan said, withstanding, heading towards the disputing teens. Ava sighed, before following in his steps. She pauses and went back, leaving a tip for the waitress, before skidding after the man.

"Hey!" Aidan caught their attention. "You two—"

"Hey look," Marcus, nudged Marshall in the ribs. "It's A and double A"

The two stared at Ava as she walked into the group. She was oblivious to the two sets of eyes on her with unwavering creepy smiles, "Huh?"

"Teenagers," Aidan rolled his eyes. He stood in front of Ava, blocking their view. Almost immediately their smiles turned upside down. Aidan cast his gaze at the raven hair with sunglasses above his forehead. "You're Marshall…. Candle, right?"

"Cooper actually," Marshall corrected, rubbing the underside of his nose. "Marshall Cooper."

Aidan raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Really."

"I thought it was Camper," Marcus inquired, looking at his friend. Marshall crossed his arms.

"No, it's Condom. Marshall Condom." The group fell silent after that. Marshall smirked at his "victory". "And if you'll excuse me Ava, I'll be needing to go."

Ava was flustered, "Wha- how do you know my name?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Aidan grabbed the teen's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "We're not done here."

"Well you weren't saying anything…" Marshall said, swapping the man's hand away. "Besides, I have more important business to deal with."

"Like what…" Marcus grinned, crossing his arms. "… your mom?"

"Actually it's yours today,"

"Okay, shut it you too." Aidan sighed, shaking his head. He wasn't used to teens like these guys. "Just watch what you say in public."

"I'm fifteen!"

"You're pretty tall for a fifteen year-old," Ava muttered, examining his height. He was at least six feet.

"I could say the same to about you," he replied smoothly, with a flirtatious wink.

"Respect your elders, kid." Aidan said with a smirk; he always wanted to say that. Marshall scowled. It was at that moment that his Ampharos tapped on his shoulder. Marshall faced his Pokémon who began speaking in its specific language. The other three watched the teen and Pokémon communicate.

"Yeah, I know." He told the Pokémon, and nodded over to the other three. "It's about that time you guys."

Aidan once again popped an eyebrow open, "Time for what?"

Marshall looked at Aidan and Marcus with a serious tone, but had an arrogant smirk crawling up his lips. "When the red sun sets east."

Recognition crossed over their eyes. Ava was left slightly confused. Marcus grinned and crossed his arms behind his head in a carefree matter. He left without a care in a world.

"Then I'll see you guys later then." He said, strutting into the restaurant Ava and Aidan eaten from not too long ago; Marshall and his Ampharos dispersed from the group as well. Ava and Aidan glanced at each other.

"Come on, let's go." Aidan nodded and the two walked south from where Marshall was heading.

"...Wait, is he-" Ava began when Aidan cut her off.

"Not out here," he said, rubbing his temples. "You should know this by now,"

"Sorry," she mumbled, scratching her suddenly itchy neck. "Still new to all of… this."

Aidan grunted in acknowledgement, feeling a tad bit guilty. He only recently recruited her… but that still didn't excuse her from—

"Yeah, he is." He muttered darkly. Ava's ears perked up.

"Really? But he's…" She tapped her chin looking for the right word.

"Age doesn't count," He said quietly. Ava noted the softness in his tone. "Skill on the other hand…"

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

Outside the continent of Sinnoh are a handfuls of small islands. Some are in use by Dusk, such as Iron Island; used to gather iron and other metals from the earth. All the Pokemon has been driven out. Then there are islands that have been isolated and abandoned; like Newmoon and Fullmoon Island. Nothing dwells on the surface of these islands.

That, however, does apply to what dwells beneath its surface. Several of thousands of feet below the ground lays the base of a secretive rebellion known as UnVeRsE. The base was large; having multiple corridors and stations. It's called the Foundation, and structure is roughly shaped of a Spinarak. It's "body" is a large dome, used for convention meetings, are training. From the dome extends six immense corridors, it's "legs" which are wide enough to fit multiple Wailords and the height tall enough to have several large Flying-Types to fly contently without any problems. Each corridor is no less than a kilometer in length. Within these corridors were small rest areas where Pokémon and Trainers could chat, relax and eat. It's like another world within the Foundation.

Aidan Cooper, and Ava Gallagher were walking through the sixth corridor. As always, there were many other people there going their own ways as well. The walls and ceiling were curved into a cylindania, made of glass infused with concrete; that way they could have access to light from outside. Ava wasn't able to see clearly through the compound; she could only make out blurs and shadows of the sea-dwellers.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," She told Aidan, observing the large passage, to which Aidan smiled. "This is incredible; it must have taken years to build this."

"Who knows," He shrugged. "I heard that the Pokédex owners built this."

Ava blinked. "Seriously?"

"That's what they say," Aidan shrugged again. "But that's just a rumor being passed around."

"Woow~" Ava clasped her hands together, and her eyes began sparkling with admiration. "You think I'll meet them?"

"That's where we're heading now," Aidan grinned at her reaction. She was stupefied. "The Dex owners call all the shots, so you may be able to see them today during the convention."

"If you're going than you better get a move on then," A tall woman in her twenties walked in tow with them. She had sharp grey eyes with black messy hair cut short; it barely touched her neck. She wore a militaristic camo uniform. "It's going to start soon enough."

"I got lots of time," Aidan replied, raising his hands in a defensive matter. "So no worries."

She nodded, a small smirk daring to show. Her eyes casted towards Ava, "Cute girl."

"Picked her out myself," He said jerking a thumb at the redhead. "She's a close friend of mine, I trust her well enough."

"Well enough?" Ava echoed, crossing her arms. "What's that s'pose to mean?"

The raven haired ignored Ava's little shortstop and glanced back at Aidan. "Whatever the case just don't get your emotions confused with intuition."

Ava, offended, was about to speak when Aidan cut her off with a scoff. "You're sounding a lot like that Eden guy right now."

The comment made her eyes harden, and Ava had a feeling that Aidan said something he inconsiderate. The woman did not say anything though. Instead she and Aidan had some sort of psychic argumental glare-off. After a moment of walking in silence (and glares) the woman's eyes softened.

"Be sure to join your rank, Aidan." She said, and just like that the woman split from the group.

Aidan shot her a playful salute, "Of course, milady."

"You have to be more considerate of what you say, Aidan. " Ava told him, poking his cheek. He sometimes says what he's thinking instead of thinking of what he says.

"Don't mind Terra," he told her, completely ignoring her rare words of wisdom. "She may seem stoic, but she's really dedicated to her work. Ah, here we part ways."

"Wait, what?" Ava grabbed his shoulder to prevent him from leaving. The two came to a wall lined with multiple large glass doors at least seven feet apart. The hall was curved making out the shape of a dome. Ava wasn't familiar with the structure of the Foundation yet. And he was just going to leave her there.

"Look, you see this?" Aidan opened up his jacket, and pulled out a small gold and blue emblem. It was roughly shaped into a triangle. There were three smaller triangles; each representing a different color; red, blue, and green. He returned it to his jacket, after catching her attention. "I am a Staff Sergeant. I need to get my station; you on the other hand can just walk on though this door. Okay?"

He pointed to the door in front of them both. Ava nodded, "I- uh. Yeah, I guess."

"Alright then," Aidan gave her a small smile before walking away, further down the hall. "I'll see you after the convention, maybe you'll make a few friends."

Ava rolled her eyes and eyes the glass door. It was black and nearly impossible to see what was on the other side. It automatically slid open and she walked into the other room. Or what she thought to be a room, that is.

Ava found herself inside an impossibly large dome, filled with thousands of people and Pokémon. There were platforms connected to the wall, serving to be very large balconies. On the far other side was a large stage and a huge monitor screen hovering above it. On the stage was a long table with multiple seats facing the crowd.

"Wow," Ava blinked looking around. The dome was noisy from everyone talking over each other. It was as if everyone was in pairs, one human and one Pokémon. She wandered through the crowd observing her surroundings. Everyone was talking; mostly about their daily life.

"Yo, Ava!"

"Eh?" She turned around to find a teenage boy with a familiar beanie, his black hair sticking out. "Oh, you!"

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

"….So I say, Skiploom doesn't Hoppip…. they Jumpluff!" Geneosis held out his arms for his awaiting applause… only it didn't come. Starstrukk, his Blissey, gave a low sigh shaking her head shamefaced. Marshall and his Ampharos stared blankly at him.

"Wha… I don't…" Marshall was stupefied; his Ampharos stood still in confusion. "I just…what?"

"I know right? Awesome stuff right there," Geneosis grinned rubbing under his nose triumphantly at his accomplishment of a joke. While Marshall tried to grasp the punch line, the azure haired teen cast his gaze at his other friend. "Got platinum hit written all over it!"

Aeryn, an athletic teenage girl with midnight black hair, gave him a nervous smile. "It was very unique... But I wouldn't go around saying that, Neo."

Said teen blinked and crossed his arms at the raven haired. "I guess you're right. Better save it for the big screen."

Aeryn sweat bringing a hand to her forehead. "That wasn't where I was getting at..."

Neo, Geneosis' nickname, watched as she shook her head in a disbelieving matter. As usual she had her hair, french braided, kept in a purple bandana with a matching tanktop and black cargo pants. Neo blinked blinked as a familiar nerve-wrecking growl was emitted towards him.

An Absol beside Aeryn glared at the teen with much dislike in his eyes. He didn't like how the human was staring at his master... again.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey. I didn't do anything this time." He jabbed his chest with a thumb, "I am in the get-go!"

Of course, that meant nothing to the Absol for he knows how Neo can be; very deceiving, and very tricksy. It wasn't until Aeryn brushed his head in a soothing matter that the growling ceased. She smiled at her Pokémon, "It's alright, Omen. Nothing happened."

Yet. Both Neo and Omen simultaneously thought, casting knowing glares at one another.

It wasn't long when the lighting began to adjust towards the stage, signaling that the convention was about to begin. The crowd began to shuffle as people and their Pokémon began to stand in rows. The three and their Pokémon aligned themselves side by side along with other Trainers. Eventually, the lines were straightened, and everyone were in their designated spots. All except one small free space of area besides Neo.

"Not that I care or anything," Marshall blurted out quietly. "but where's Marcus?"

"I always knew you were gay for me." Aeryn, Neo and Marshall looked back to find said kid squeezing between multiple people to stand in his position. Besides was his Braviary, who greeted their Pokemon. Marcus grinned arrogantly at Marshal, "Just can't keep me out that nasty head of yours."

"Bitch, please."

"Alright you two," Aeryn interrupted the two before a brannigan broke out. She knew how loud, if not obnoxious, the two can get. "It's starting."

"Yeah, best to shut your Meowth before she Blastoise your ears!" Neo co-signed.

"... what?" Marcus blinked, starring at the blunette who was currently flashing him two thumbs up with a over-exaggerated stupendous smile. Marshall groaned face-palming himself, Aeryn hiding her face within her palms in shame.

It was at that moment that a young woman stumbled across the stage, making her way to the centre where a small microphone levitated. She grasped it unsure if she was holding it correctly, smiling giddily at the audience.

Neo and Aeryn failed to notice the sly smile crawling up Marcus' face.

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

"Hi everyone!" Ava greeted loudly with a small bow. "My name is Ava Gallagher and I'm honored to be amongst you!"

Aidan Michael Cooper had his mouth open wide enough for a Ninjask to fly buzz about inside. He was having _major_ difficulty to believe that Ava was on stage... giving herself an introduction. Said girl he left alone for a measly five minutes who was to just sit back and watch now talking about her first impressions on UnVeRsE. His brain simply could not process what his eyes were transmitting.

"...thought that you were terrorists..."

"This is not happening..." Aidan muttered to himself, massaging his suddenly sore temples. "This is _not_ happening..."

From his left he felt Terra leaned over and whispered to him. "I hope you take responsibility for this, Cooper."

He only groaned.

"...really excited and anxious to be here!" Ava finished with a small intake of breath. "I think I said it before but just in case I didn't, I'm really honored to be with you guys!"

"Haha! We're flattered to have you with us Miss... Gallagher, right?"

The voice came from behind. Ava turned around on her heels with a nod. "Yeppers!"

Behind her was a group of men and women entering from a glossy black door. She observed the one speaking to her with curiosity. He was definitely a mature adult, a very _very_ handsome one at that, with messy raven hair with a five 'o clock shadow rugged beard. Ava felt the urge to touch it just to see if it felt as rough as it looked. While the other adults went to their respective seats, the man held out his hand to which Ava responded in shaking it lightly.

"Nice to meet you, Gallagher." He said with a heart-fluttering smile. "I'm Redmond, why not take a seat somewhere for we can get started."

It was then that Ava came across two things; the first that this man was irresistibly attractive, and the second being she was speaking with the Pokédex Owner, Red. She could feel the blood rushing to her face.

"Oh-okay..." She responded weakly, and walked over to the front left corner of the stage where Red pointed out. Ava, simply put, was dumbfounded.

Greenard Oak, shook his head as Red took his seat beside him. _Kids these days._ His hair was the same as ever, if not wilder, and kept a clean shaven face. Once everyone was seated, the mic levitated towards Green were he took it with strength.

"Hello everyone," He said loud and clear. "To start things off, I'd like to say thank you for joining UnVeRsE."

* * *

Hello everyone and welcome to the first _ official_ chapter of UnVeRsE! Thank you for enduring the long wait for this, I wanted extra time to start on future chapters for this. And what better way to post a story I'm gonna love writting... on my birthday? So here's a happy B-day gift... to me! Sweet 18 baby~ :D *bricked* Anywhizzle, as I stated on my Profile page (Which... I'm... pretty sure none of you read...) that this fanfic will be rated M for course language(which I'm sure you've already read...), violence and gore. Some nasty ish is gonna happen and so don't freak out or anything! But that won't happen for... a few chapters so chillax, mates.. Also, it is on this day that I will reveal the OC's needed that will be a part of the cast. It was difficult at first, but in the end I have chosen the select few that were deemed worthy, and they are *drum rolls*...!

**The Main Cast**

1. **Geneosis Licentia**, (17). A cunning pervert to help all in need. [Created by **me**]  
2. **Seishiro Tokugawa**, (24). The serious young adult with touching compassion. [Created by **Tendou** **Souji**]  
3.** Michka Morré**, (19). The hot tempered teen with golden intentions. [Created by **FiammaJoule**]  
4. **Marcus Tribes**, (14). The arrogant prick that, almost, lives up to his word. [Created by **PokedexHolderMarcus**]  
5. **Mesi Hayes**, (17). The one that can trust, but will never forget. [Created by **momo-x-11**]  
6. **Minami Hishinota**, (14). An oriented girl whose emotions rise high! [Created by **Derp** **Whale**]  
7. **Marshall C_,** (15). A cocky teen who believes to be the definition of awesomeness. [Created by **The** **Knux-Meister**]  
8. **Aidan Cooper**, (24). A man dedicated to do what must be done. [Created by **Silverstone007**]  
9.** Terra White,** (21). The cunning strategist with a pure heart. [Created by **Titanic** **X**]  
10. **Ava Gallagher**, (18). A passionate young woman with a sense of humility. [Created by **Amerath's** **Destiny**]  
11. **Quy Nguyen**, (20). The tough woman who will do anything necessary to survival. [Created by **Sun** **and** **Moon** **Entity**]  
12.** Rayne Ivy**, (14). A laid-back teen that sings high…? [Created by **OldRivalShipping**]  
13. **Joel Corbett**, (17). The dense teen with a mask of brilliance. [Created by **Ashley** **Eon**]  
14. **Brinna Davis**, (16). The ditzy woman who smiles whilst chaos erupts. [Created by **Posco**]  
15. **Eden Meho**, (18). A young man, set to gain power to accomplish his quest. [Created by **me**]

**The Supportive Characters**

1. **Setrea Revelis**, (13). A young girl with a spirit as high as her ego. [Created by **Lunar** **Wave**]  
2. **Tai Ishihara**, (17). A teen hospitalized but will soon take action. [Created by **ZAFT** **Prime**]  
3. **Adam Ryuken**, (18). The tactical teen with the practical gusto. [Created by **WriterofArt**]  
4. **Devin Powell** , (19). A dedicated teen who stands in the background. [Created by **Makaidos**]  
5. **Aeryn Harlow**, (18). A woman whom you can cry on. [Created by **Boybandible**]  
6. **Eurynome Snow**, (17). The girl who hates to fall in love. [Created by **Mew Mew Pachirisu**]

(Yes, I know cheesy statements on the characters, I know...) Congratz to the chosen participates, glad to have you on board this mighty vessel of a fanfic of mine! So now that the official characters are present, you can select who you'd like as a friend and what-not now. Once again, thanks for participating and hope you'll enjoy the story! (Apologies to those not chosen though, just don't go be raging?) Now I'm off to celebrate becoming a legal adult! *leans back and opens up newspaper*

**Chapter II:**

BEEN THERE DONE THAT

**[8/3/2012]**


	4. TWO: BEEN THERE DONE THAT

The audience was silent and no one budged an inch. The only noise emitted was from the shuffling from the Dex owners as they took their designated seats. Redmond sat next to Greenard, who seemed to be lost in thought, near the centre of a long table. Two women sat beside the two men.

One had thick dark auburn hair that practically reached her ankles, with low bangs, and had sky blue eyes. She sat beside Greenard, the other woman sat beside Redmond. She was noticeably the shortest out of the group by at least a foot. Her hair was a pale yellow with white streaks of white; it was pulled into a short loose ponytail, barely touched her shoulders and has a few bangs shading her forehead. Her eyes were a darkened yellow; almost an orange- brown.

Beside the auburn haired woman was a man with choppy yellow hair hovering past his neck. His eyes were an olive green with some sort of gem on applied on his forehead with the same color. Next to him sat another woman but with black hair that touched her back and crisp yellow eyes, with a sense of authority hidden beneath them. A younger woman with large green eyes and curly blonde hair sat beside her.

A man with short, choppy red hair with long bangs that could hide his platinum eyes sat quietly with his arms crossed at the end of the left side of the table. On the other side were five others. Another man with choppy orange-yellow hair with matching darker eyes was seated next to a woman with light brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. She had a tomboy hairy style; low bangs, barely passing ears and a little messy on top. Next to her was a younger man with wild brown hair and dark eyes, he sat quietly with his hands intertwined.

At the corner and end were two males. One was an ample man with short dark blue hair and serene cobalt eyes. He sat quietly, scratching an itch on his arm. The last sat on the opposite end of the redhead; he had sharp amber eyes, and messy black hair. A large strand of hair covered his forehead and had a small bit tied into a short ponytail.

Everyone was seated, casting shallow glances at Greenard. He sat quiet for a few moments, collecting his thoughts. He knew exactly what the calling of the convention was for. But what that girl... Ava he believed her name was... said irked something inside him. He felt an urge to _correct_ her.

The brunette took the microphone and brought it close for he can speak. He cast his emerald eyes at the girl for a moment. She instantly tensed up catching his intense gaze, it made her feel like she's done something wrong and should be castigated. She knows she didn't but that didn't help her from feeling that way. She casts her eyes towards the stage floor, unable to keep eye contact. _S-scary..._

Greenard shifted his eyes back towards the awaiting audience a while after eye contact was broken. He realized what it was that bothered him and so he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"You say it's an honor to be with us. I say it's not. Honor isn't the correct term to use. Honor represents a high esteem, honesty, and respect. You should not be honored to stand by our side, and to do what is right. If anything you should feel scared. Petrified. Worried.

"UnVeRsE is not some cult where you... feel free. It isn't some sanctuary for those who remember. UnVeRsE is a rebellion. It is an apostasy to the rest of the world. Many of you joined for a change, many of you joined because you remember, and many of you will leave when you're dead. For when there are consequences, there are casualties.

"So I'm telling you not to come in and even come close to thinking that this is some sort of game; like we're a high class clan or something _better_ than the world that we live in today. We. Are. Not. Lives are at stake and most will be lost."

"Which is why we'd like to say that it is an honor to us to have you," Redmond spoke in a much more grateful tone that matched the smile on his face. "None of this wouldn't be possible if it weren't for you."

"You put your lives on the line to help us help everyone," The woman with black hair, and honey yellow eyes spoke, being the next to obtain the microphone. "And it's because of the work all of you put your heart and soul into that there are approximately over fifty-thousand people standing in our ranks."

During the last six last words being stated, the audience began to applause. Clapping, whistles, and cheers filled the dome. The Dex Holders allowed them to carry on before Green took back the mic.

"It comes to our attention," the cheers were still loud but was slowly dying down. Once everyone was settled- minus the few mutterings between a few people- Green repeated himself again. "It comes to our attention that because of this increase of members, we'll start marking rendezvous points within Capital boundaries."

The mutters and whispers ceased, and an eerie silence breezed throughout the dome. Finally grasping the attention span he was looking for, Green continued. "As big as Capital is, multiple absents of citizens will cause prying eye attention we don't want or need. That said, there will be rendezvous points within the city's dome."

The large flat-screen above them illuminated a soft white at the moment. A map appeared on screen showing an outline of a large wide circle with multiple smaller stars inside it. Green continued his speech, pointing out to each star.

"There will be ten rendezvous points in all, each point will be within a klick from the domes' barrier in a decagon formation. The points are not yet to be established. Those who wish to help are to see me, Platinum, or Emeraldo."

"The first points will be established in communities where most members reside," the man with golden hair and green eyes, Emeraldo, spoke. "The points will be in the public and will have a covers such as recreation centers, museums, and etcetera. In other terms, we will be hiding in public."

"This is the next step to accomplishing our objectives," The woman from before, Platinum, spoke earnestly. "Thank you for coming to this announcement."

"Inform those who were unable to come for they'll be aware." Greenard said crisply. "This convention is over."

Not bothering to turn off the mic, or even acknowledging the audience's response, Greenard abruptly stood up, knocking over his chair in the process, and walked out of the spotlight and out of sight. The people were stunned at his departure, the Dex holders showing a little surprise as well, but said nothing. Redmond stood up, grasping the mic as the others stood to leave.

"There are errands on the bulletin outside you can apply for if you have the time and patience to do so. Thank you again for coming-" he caught Ava standing out of the corner of his eyes. "-oh. If someone will, please give... Ava right?-" she jumped a little at her name, but squealed out a yes. "Right, Ava here a tour of the Foundation and inform her of our protocols and regulations. It'd be very much appreciated, thank you."

Being the last of the Dex owners on stage, Redmond turn off the microphone and retreated as well, being sure to pick up Greenard's seat.

.::x-\_/UnVeRsE\_/-x::.

TWO: BEEN THERE DONE THAT

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

"That was a nice speech," was the first thing coming out Wally's mouth when Green came walking in the lounge room. The lime haired man had his hands stuffed in his cargo pants. "You must have stroke home with that one."

Green shot a hard stare at the lime haired man. He had a soft smile that shared no hint of sarcasm. Behind him was a counter that separated the lounge area from the kitchen. There was a plate of bagels, a large bowl of berries, glass cups, and an aluminum pitcher of coffee waiting there. Green waltzed over to pour himself a glass of coffee. "Shut it, Wallace."

Wally shrugged, smile not altering one bit. It was then at that moment the other Dex holders enters the room.

"Yo Green, what was all that about?" the amber eyed man, Gold, spoke loudly barging over to grab a bagel. Jerking it into his mouth, his flopped back onto the couch with his arms sprawled out. "You mad or something?"

"..." Green didn't reply, and scooped himself two heaping teaspoons of sugar. Pearl and Sapphire shot one another a questioning look. Black flopped on the opposite couch facing Gold along with Bel. Silver sat on its arm with crossed arms casting glances between Green, Blue, and Red closing the door behind him but stayed silent.

"You alright, Green?" Red asked, concern coating his words, as he approached the brunette.

Green turned to lean on the counter a bit, sipping his coffee. He and Red stared at each other, but he didn't say a word yet.

"It's about that girl," Silver spoken, gaining the rooms attention, minus Green's. He glanced between Red and Green. "I, personally, agree with him on this one."

"Ava?" Blue said, recalling the girl on stage.

Red began scratching his shallow beard perplexed. "What about her?"

"Her character," Green said, with a controlled tone. He was staring at his drink, watching it's' ripples. "I don't like it… any of it."

Dia frowned a little, not sure what was to be the issue. "What's wrong with her character? She seems to be a nice."

"It's exactly that," Green said, looking at Dia now. "She's compassionate and gentle, not fighting material. She signed up without even knowing what she's going to be doing thinking that she can help. It's people with that sense of logic like that get killed."

"You can't say that," Sapphire relented, taking a step forward with a shake of her head. "You don't know her so stop talking as if you can predict her outcome. For all we know she could be vicious fighter, even if she is peppy."

"Yeah! So she's a little preppy, so what?" Gold joined in with a wave of his hand, jabbing his bagel towards the blonde sitting across from him. "I remember klutz-girl over there being the same back then, and now look how she turned out."

Bel was a little offended, but nodded firmly in agreement. "If I became what I am today, how can't she?"

"Exactly." Gold snapped his fingers, taking a large bite of his bagel, giving the group a triumphant gesture. Silver rolled his eyes, smirking a little.

Green shook his head, finishing his glass. He sat it on the counter and stood straight. "I may be right, I may be wrong; only time will tell. All I am saying is that we... _UnVeRsE_... will have to act eventually."

Green gestured towards them as if asking them to counter his words. The group had nothing to say; they all already knew the truth. When nothing was said, Green started making his way to another door. "I have to get back to work now… Wally."

The man quirked at the call of his name. "Yes?"

"I want you to find the recruiter of that girl," Green stated, opening the door. "Find out why he recruited her."

"I was going to perform a check-up on the servers," said Wally. "Their performance has been pretty slow for the past week."

"I can cover for you," Sapphire said. "I have the day off."

"You sure?" Wally persisted, he didn't like setting burdens on others; especially his friends. "It could take the day up with how their running."

"Sure, and besides," she wrapped an arm around Pearl's neck, bringing the tall blonde down to her level who stumbled a little. She flashed her trademark toothy grin. "Pearl here can help me out."

"Why do I even..." Pearl muttered nonchalantly to himself. Platinum glanced at the two for a second.

"Well, if you say so," Wally seemed to be less reluctant now. Pearl was a specialist with technical hardware, while Sapphire was an expert with software. The two together could find the solution to the problem. Wally headed towards the door where Green stood, grasping his dark foliage coated vest. "Thanks guys."

"I didn't sign up for this you know," Pearl reminder went on unnoticed.

Sapphire nodded. "We'll get on it now actually."

Pearl peered at the woman. "We will?"

"Yes, we will." Pearl realized that in his current position he is susceptible for her to put him in a choke-hold. The gleam in her eyes weren't too comforting as well. He sighed, shooting back a small grin of his own, challenging her. Green has already left and Wally was soon to step out as well. Without a second to lose, Sapphire slipped him into the choke-hold, and dragged him out the lounge leaving the rest to sweat drop at the scene.

"Don't kill him just yet!" Gold ran towards the door shouting after the duo, "He still has to fix my PokéFinder!

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

"What in the _hell_ were you doing!" Aidan practically screeched. Ava winced and shielded her ears from the proximity of his voice. The two was walking down corridor three; Terra was walking along with them wanting to witness his rant. So far she wished she had bought herself a drink.

"Ow," Ava muttered and pushed aside a strand of hair that was blurring her eyesight. "I was why only introducing myself..."

"You- I- what-..." Aidan clawed through his hair and over his face in. He looked like he was going to pop. "_WHY?_"

Ava wiggled her nose. "I was told to; part of the regulations or something."

"Someone _told_ you to walk on stage… in front of thousands of people. And introduce yourself." Aidan said in disbelief. Ava nodded, albeit a little confused. She wasn't supposed to? Aidan gawked at the teen and brought a hand to his forehead once more. "Who in the right mind..."

"-totally fell for it."

"Okay, I'll give you tops for that, _nice_!"

"I know brah, I'm just that good."

Aidan's eyes narrowed and turned around just in time to see a smirking Marshall giving Marcus a high-five with Ampharos and Braviary by their sides. Terra turned and rose an eyebrow. Seeing as the other two stopped, Ava turned back. Marshall and Marcus grinned, before noticing the three and Aidan's death glare. Marcus blinked.

"Ah shit, we've been found out. Ain't that a-."

"Hold up dawg," Marshall interrupted stepping back from the beanie-wearer. "_You've_ been caught. I'm a clean coin."

"Why would you embarrass her like that?" Aidan demanded, grasping the teen by the collar. Marshall stepped on the other side of the group, next to Ava (who he winked to), where it was safe. Aidan shook the younger teen to get him riled up.

"Cracka I ain't gotta say nuh'in'!" Marcus retorted bravely.

"...What?" Aidan peered at the teen confused.

"He said to suck his soft dick," Marshall translated.

"Marshall, you lying son of a-"

"Look," Aidan interrupted "You owe Ava an apology."

"Uh, it's okay, Aidan." Ava tapped his shoulder, grabbing his attention. "There was no harm done so-"

"Yah, I ain't did nada so I ain't gotta say _nada_." Marcus spat. Aidan narrowed his eyes and felt a urge to hit the boy. "Whatcha gonna do about it, sucka? Ya like hittin' lil' boys?"

"That's at least thirty days' time worth of prison." Terra added. When Aidan cast her a look she simply shrugged.

"Ohhh snap!" Marshall yowled, slapping his knee. "Just got burned man."

"You two..." Aidan shook his head, releasing Marcus. "One of these days you're gonna say the wrong thing to the wrong person and things will go will only go south from there. Way down south."

"Cracka I ain't _gay_!" Marcus flopped his hoodie to strike a pose, turn on his heels, and start walking in the opposite direction with his Braviary close in tow. "Marcus is out, suckas!"

"I swear..." Aidan was rubbing his temples, after that ordeal he found himself with a headache. Ava gave him a small smile.

"Well I'll be going now," Terra spoke up, stepping away from the group. "As fun as that was, I have to check up on Tai."

"Yeah, right." Aidan nodded in understanding. "Do what you gotta do."

"Same to you," she replied, walking away now. "Seishiro and Michka should be coming back sometime today, so be sure to tell the about the convention."

"Sure thing sweetness," Marshall replied, saluting with a flirtatious wink. Of course, he plans on doing the exact opposite. Aidan rolled his eyes and winced from the headache.

"So," Ava spoke up, gaining both males attention. "What do we do now?"

Aidan sighed, checking the time on his watch. "My break's just about over so I have to get going. Marshall-"

"I know, you can entrust her to me." He wrapped an arm around her waist, making her squeak in surprise before pulling away. Aidan tugged his nose in disgust.

"I couldn't trust you as far as I could throw you." he raised a hand before Marshal could relent. "Just, show her around; a tour if you can, okay?"

"A date it is."

Aidan sighed, before Ava gave him a hug. "Stop being such a worry-wart. I can handle myself."

"Yeah, right." he knows that for sure, but Marshall has a way of mortifying things. He began making his way from the group. "See you later on, Ava."

"Bye!" She exclaimed, with a wave. Thus it was only her and Marshall left.

"So did it hurt?"

"What?" She turned towards the boy with a questioning look. "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell down from heaven. Duh," Marshall said with a sultry grin.

"O-oh, I see..." Ava gave him a forced smile.

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

Tai Ishihara laid in a hospital bed flipping through the channels on the small television mounted on the crevasse between the ceiling and wall. The room he's residing in is pretty mediocre; a small cabinet where his clothes and accessories rest, a door that where a small bathroom resided, a few wooden chairs, and a circular window that gives a blurry view of the underwater world.

Right now Tai was pretty bored and was looking for entertainment; being cooped up in a bland room isn't exactly exciting you know. The laid back teen was wrapped up with bandages; his black hair (messy from not being combed) shaded the bandaged wrapped around his forehead. His right arm was encased in a yellow cast and had a brace on his left leg.

It's been well over two months since he was registered to this room and he was more than ready to get out. His broken arm was nearly fully recuperated and is due any time now to have the cast removed. Same goes for his skull, the fracture in the cranium was recovered, but the doctor wanted to keep it bandaged for safety precautions.

_10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

_Trainers... In space!_

Tai sighed, settling down on watching a children's show called Poké Trainers. It's a show that's been airing since the existence of television, basically about a group of regular people becoming great Pokémon Trainers in order to save the city, world, universe, or future. Over the years there's been different series of Poké Trainers and a new story begins. Tai would guess from the lyrics that in this season the new cast of Poké Trainers will be adventuring in space.

_Fly away from planet Earth,_

_Now soaring farther than ever before,_

_Trainers... (In space!)_

On screen they showed the cast riding in a space shuttle following a black and green Deoxys in space. A blonde dude, known as Barry, had a Psyduck. He had his arms crossed grinning as the camera zoomed in on his face; no doubt he was the Yellow Trainer. The scene transitioned to a redhead with geen clothes talking with his Breloom titled Kenny as the Green Trainer.

_(Go!) __Poké_ _Trainers!_

_(Fight!) __Poké_ _Trainers!_

_(Win!) __Poké_ _Trainers!_

_Don't you ever give up! (Yeah!)_

_(Go!) __Poké_ _Trainers... (In space!)_

After a whole bunch of explosions and neat fighting scenes between Pokémon and humans it was transitioned to show the remaining three Poke Trainers; A ditzy blunette called Dawn with her Piplup twirling around with a smile as the Blue Trainer, a serious looking violet haired lad known as Paul, with an Elekid both glaring at the screen as the Special Trainer.

Lastly they showed the best for last, the Red Trainer, known as the leader of the group. The dude has blazing orange and red sticking up in an odd matter- Tai could have sworn that his hair was alive from how saturated it was- and had vivid ruby eyes. He was playing pat-a-cake with a Chimchar before facing the camera with a soft smile. His name was Eon Flannuger.

To Tai's surprise he recognized the character as Gae J. Hooker; a music artist known throughout the region. He was in his late teens but had an amazing voice. He could change his voice to any pitch of tone. Long story short; he could vocally impersonate anyone and anything if he wanted to. Despite his incredible vocal gift he's also famous of having his Pokémon as band partners. He makes the lyrics, and they come up with the beat. It changed the world of music.

_Trust your instincts,_

_Follow Deoxys,_

_Trust your Pokémon,_

_As long as you're with them,_

_Trainers... (In space!)_

_(Go!) __Poké_ _Trainers!_

_(Fight!) __Poké_ _Trainers!_

_(Win!) __Poké_ _Trainers!_

_Go! Go! Go! Fly!_

_(Go!)You can do it! (Yeah!)_

_(Go!) Pokémon Trainers... Save Space!_

And thus after a series of even more flashes of battles, explosions and forced smiles of other cameo appearances the opening ended with big bold words "POKE TRAINERS IN SPACE!" before fading to black. Tai felt silly just from watching the opening, but he had to admit that the tune was catchy. He wouldn't be surprised if Gae J. made it himself.

The episode began in the space shuttle following the odd colored Deoxys to its dying home planet. Eon was chatting with Kenny with over-exaggerated acting.

"_So I told Dawn; 'With a voice like that you'll become Exploud!'" _

"What in Mew's name are you watching?"

"Oh fudge!" Tai spluttered, sitting up in surprise. Terra watched with crossed arms and raised eyebrows at the teen. He fumbled with the remote trying to change the channel- instead he increased the volume.

"_**Eon, I think you nee-**" Click!_

Tai stayed still as he turned the television off, knowing the damaged has already been done. He sat aside the remote, scratching his messy hair. "How long were you there?"

Terra almost smiled. "Long enough… just came by to see how you were doing. I didn't know you were into Poké Trainers."

"I... was just browsing through the channels." he said lamely, hanging his head in defeat. Even he didn't believe that one.

Terra took pulled out a chair and sat beside the bedded teen. She propped her elbows on her thighs and eyed him over. "When are you're supposed to be released?"

Tai perked up at that, grateful for the change of subject. "Sometime this week, Michaels said I may need some physical therapy- you know, for not using them for a while."

Terra nodded in understanding, by them he meant his arm and leg; injured from Dusk no doubt. Terra came across Tai when she was returning from a mission she had been issued to. It was at night and was drizzling a little. She was walking down an empty pavement when she saw the injured teen lying across the ground; his upper torso in the street.

She immediately went to the boy, going over his injuries. His leg was twisted in a sick position that shouldn't be possible, arm was practically snapped in half, only leaving muscle and skin to keep it connected to the rest of this body and blood was leaking out from his chest and head. The injuries were serious and she wasn't a Healer- even if she was she wouldn't be able to heal the bone damage.

She lifted the teen's head, telling him she was taking him to the hospital for treatment. He lashed out weakly at the woman, muttering faint words she could barely hear. However, she did catch the words 'danger', 'don't' and 'Dusk' more than she could count for and her eyes instantly narrowed in understanding. The teen knew the truth about Dusk somehow, she didn't how or why but he did, and these injuries were the prices he had to pay.

A faint light flashed when Terra tossed out a Poké ball. A Gardevoir stood silently in the rain, she had a scar ran across her cheek and cheekbone, and two silver dog tags. The Gardevoir shifted her eyes at her master before spotting the injured teen. Terra nodded urgently.

"I know it's risky, but take us where the red sun sets east." Automatically, Terra looked around to ensure she wasn't being watched. The streets were dark and empty. She looked back at the Gardevoir. "He's hurt by _them_."

"Voir..." Warpstrike, the Gardevoir's given name, replied softly. Standing next to the two humans, she places her hands across her chest muttering sweet distant nothings. The three faded into thin air, like switching off the television, they were gone. Left the empty streets of the Capital and appeared in the infirmary of UnVeRsE where he was treated and stayed to this day.

"That's good to hear," Terra said coming back from memory lane, pulling herself up. "By then you can finally start earning your keep around here."

Tai wasn't too sure if she was joking or being serious. Most likely the latter. "Thanks...?"

She gave him a small smile before pulling out an encased CD. "Here's a recording of the convention today. Be sure to de-"

"To destroy it after watching video," Tai finished, taking the disk. She gave the teen a look. "What? You tell me the same thing every time you give me something!"

"Can't hurt to remind you, with that head of yours." She place a hand on her hip as Tai ruffled his hair in aggravation. When it comes to thinking she always goes to his head injury. She was stoic at times, but she was a nice woman once you really get to know her. Fortunate for him, she visits him every day when not on errands. Over time the two developed a brotherly-sister kind of relationship.

Though Terra never expressed it, she did enjoy her time with him.

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

"Here in the Foundation we have six corridors with a purpose of their own." Marshall explained briefly. The teen stood in front of a holographic map of the Foundation with a long pool stick in hand. His Ampharos stood by his side nodding in agreement. "You all need to pay attention to each and every detail of what I'm saying and write it down!"

"R-right...!" Ava spluttered with a faulty salute, opening her notebook to an empty page. Her Espeon, named Dawn, sweat-dropped at the command. Marshall was to give her a tour of the Foundation; what better way to do that then to point out the details via hologram? He had her release all her Pokémon to attend the lesson too; as protocol calls, every member of the team needs to know about their second home.

Ava had a full team of six Pokémon, an Espeon, Luxray, Aggron, Charizard, Walrein, and Garchomp. She introduced him to them but he didn't really pay them much attention. He only remembers important things; such as to gloat daily to remind people of their places. After being sure they were well seated on the Corridor floor he continued, pointing out to the hologram.

"The Foundation is made of eight sections; six corridors- like the one we're in now-, the convention dome, and the command center. As you can see its structure looks like a Spinarak; the abdomen being the dome, the corridors as its legs, and the command center as the brain... no-brainer, right?"

"I-"

"No talking in class!" Marshall barked, and pointed at each leg of the "_Spinarak_". "Every corridor has a purpose. The first one here, Corridor #1, is where Pokémon can treat themselves to expertise massages and just relax after missions. Corridor #2 is where you can eat, drink, lounge around and chill out. Think of it as a mall without the shops."

Ava nodded, writing down notes furiously. Her Pokémon stared at the hologram, automatically memorizing its locations.

"Corridor #3 over here is where you came from. It's just an empty passage way from the transportation bay to the dome."

Ava raised a hand, "Transportation bay?"

"The only entry and exit point to the Foundation." Marshall answered, crossing his arms impatiently. "It's how you and jerk-face came in, the only way inside the Foundation is via teleportation. You will be sent to that spot for whatever reason. You can ask Seishiro about that... being the nerd he is..."

"Seshi-who?" she asked, curious.

"No one as important as me." Marshall stated so with such confidence that Ava found herself almost believing his words. _Almost_. "Enough screwing around the hairy bush and back to your lesson! The remaining three corridors are training takes place for the three different classes; Trainer, Healer, and Ranger.

"Each and every member of UnVeRsE has to take on under one of these classes. Trainer administrations reside in Corridor #4, there you can learn how to boost your Pokémon's physical and special attacks."

Ava rose a hand again, confused. "Boost your Pokémon's... attack?"

Marshall swatted her question aside like it was nothing. "Yeah, you learn how to become a true Trainer- like me."

Ava glanced at each of her Pokémon in wonder. "I... don't understand..."

"Well that's all you're getting from me!" Marshal barked, already becoming aggravated. He seriously did not want to spend his precious time teaching some newbie when he could be powning some instead.

"Healers have their sessions in Corridor #5; there they learn how to heal and boost Pokémon defense and yada yada yada. Lastly, Rangers-" he coughed suddenly, muttering 'the memo-fags', between his hacks. "-are in Corridor #6; they're pretty much spies and all that shizz. They can increase boost Pokémon health and speed."

"How is that even possible?" Ava asked more bluntly. Marshall gave his stick to Ampharos who held it nobly. He fished something out his jacket sleeve and tossed it at her; evidently smacking it to her face. Her Aggron growled lowly at the teen and took a step forward. Ava stopped him before he could do anything unnecessary. She realized that it was a brochure that Marshal tossed her.

"Here take this," Marshall said turning his back on her. "It's a map of the place with more info- be sure to leave it here though. Don't want no prying eyes wandering around."

"Oh, right." she opened the brochure, and began reading. Her Pokémon leaned over her shoulders to get a glimpse of it as well.

Marshall extended his hand. "Matter of fact, let me see your notes."

"Wha- oh, okay." she handed him her notebook. Once in his grasps, he tossed it over his shoulder without a care in the world. Ava practically shrieked. "Hey!"

"Don't want no prying eyes remember?" he repeated and walked past her. His Ampharos caught the book and glowed a faint yellow right before he zapped the papers into ash. "If you have any more questions take it up to principle Seish.

"Amph..." the electric-type said brushing his paws together to rid of the soot. Ava was dumbfounded again.

"Wait!" she stood up, pausing for a moment to return her team, and chased the teen. "If you were going to do that then why have me write?"

Ava watched as Marshall paused for a moment for his Ampharos can stroll up to him. "Are you questioning my logic?"

"Egotistic perspective is more suitable to use than your "_logic"_."

Marshal froze at the voice and narrowed his eyes. There was only one person- apart from Marcus- that would dare question his authority. He turned around, brushing Ava aside (causing her to squeak out a small "_Meep!_") and strolled towards the emitter of that accursed voice. "Oh you've got some balls... big nasty sweaty balls at that."

A pale teenage girl around Marshall's age with wild pale blonde hair loosely tied into a messy pony tail stood with her hands on her hips and an Arcanine standing by her side. She wore a white tee with green musical notes printed all over it, a neat black scarf and dark skinny jeans with matching sneakers. She was noticeably shorter than the two. Her foamy sea-green eyes were glistening with challenge.

Rayne walked up to the taller teen with a challenging sense of authority of her own. "Stop acting like you're better than everyone else, Marshall. It's not cool."

Marshall crossed his arms, his Ampharos walking next to his side greeting her Arcanine, who barked in acknowledgment. "Who says I'm acting? It's just what I was born to be- better than everyone else!"

Rayne shook her head in disagreement. "I'm walking back and here I see you making an ass of yourself..."

"That's not saying much, coming from a flat-chested midg- "

"Okay you two cut it out," the three turned around to see a group of two guys, one with a cape and the other with a fedora, and a light cocoa skinned young woman. They were carrying duffel bags over their shoulders. The man wearing the cape spoke to them. "We come back and this is the first thing we hear from a mile away."

"Tch," Marshall said nothing, facing the man with crossed arms. "Seishiro."

Said man paused to join the group in their debate. Seishiro was a man in his twenties, with messy black hair. He was wearing a dark cape and a shirt with a blue ribbon down his chest. The woman stood next to him, while the other man with a fedora walked past the group.

"I'll report in," the fedora wearer said, not even waiting a moment to hear their response. Seishiro nodded.

"Thanks, Devin."

"Hello, Rayne." the older woman greeted the teen with a smile. She looked to be in her twenties, but not quite yet. She had clear hazel eyes and dark brown her tied into a pony tail in the same fashion as Rayne's and goggles over her bangs like Marshall with his sunglasses. She wore a tight maroon tank top with dark beige short shorts with matching combat boots. Her hourglass shaped figured did not go unnoticed by Marshall. "How-"

"_**MICHKA**_!" Marshall and his Ampharos practically flung themselves at the woman with tears in their eyes.

"Amph! Ampharos!"

The two would have successfully glomped the brunette down if Seishiro hadn't stuck his arm out, stopping the two mid-air by the throat (incidentally enough). The two fell like rag dolls, clutching their sore throats.

"My beautiful throat!"

"Ros!" Ampharos cried in agreement.

Rayne almost laughed at the scene if it wasn't for Michka's glare.

"Oh come on, Seishiro. We have been gone for a few weeks." she said, placing her hands on her hips, which was impressive since she still had the duffel bag on her shoulder. She then noticed the redhead amongst the group. "And hello there, don't think I've seen you before."

Ava perked up and extended her hand. Michka shook at firmly. "I recently joined, name's Ava by the way."

"Michka," she replied then motioned a wave at the cape wearing lad. "And this guy over here is Seishiro, nice to meet you."

"Glad to have another member aboard." He told her. Ava shook his hand.

"Oh, you're Seishiro." Ava said, looking at the man. "Marshall said that you could explain the, uh... how we make our Pokémon stronger..?"

"Is that so," Seishiro thought for a moment. "Sure, some other time though. I'm pretty exhausted right now."

"Of course. Whenever is the best time for you?" She replied with a little bow of apologies.

"Oh yeah!" Michka dropped a fist into her palm as she remembered something. She knelt down to Marshall and ruffled his hair a little. The teen groaned in acknowledgment. "Hey, we can catch up tomorrow okay? I need to rest up first."

"Hn, right." he disapproved of her decision, but didn't comment on it. Not with Seishiro at the scene anyways; the dude was like the fuds on steroids when it came to respect. His Ampharos helped him up. "Oh yeah, there was a convention today. You guys missed out."

"Really?" Seishiro raised an eyebrow. Conventions weren't too common to happen and coming from a prankster like Marshall...

"He's not lying this time," Rayne stood up for the teen, as if reading Seishiro's thoughts. "You'll need to sign in to get your recording."

Michka nodded. "Well, I'll do that after I freshen up. Devin said he's reporting us in right?" Seishiro nodded. "Good, plenty of time. Alright, chao guys."

"Bye Michka..." Marshall waved sadly at the departing woman. He was going to miss her body- _her_ dearly for the next few hours.

"Hey," said Seishiro to Rayne. She stared at him trenchantly. she didn't know the man all that well, only from what she's heard from Michka. "You know where Eden is."

"Eden?" she raised an eyebrow at the name. "Eden Meho? I heard he's out again."

By out she meant on another mission, Seishiro reckoned. Eden has a habit of leaving without others acknowledging his departure. The guy has a social problem, and not one anyone's familiar with.

"Yeah he's with that ugly chick, right?" Marshall perked in. "Messy something... I forgot."

Mesi Hayes, Seishiro thought and nodded silently. Not too surprising. Eden never take errands alone, he always has someone tagged along with him. Occasionally it's Eden, Michka and himself whenever they got the time and usually get the job done faster than most. But usually he's with Hayes. Seishiro doesn't know much about her, but that she and Eden apparently make a good combo.

"You missed them a few days ago." Rayne informed him. "I don't know where they went though."

"It's alright, I can check the logs. Thanks for the update." shifting his bag to the other shoulder, Seishiro also walked away from the group. "And stay out of trouble you two."

Rayne was highly offended and crossed her arms. "It's not like I did anything wrong."

Marshall snorted in agreement, mimicking her posture. "Tell me about it."

There was a cough from behind the two turned to see Ava standing with a small smile. "So…"

Marshall peered at the "supposedly" older teen. "You're still here?"

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

"Arceus, it's like a furnace in here." Sapphire complained swiping beads of sweat off her forehead. "I knew it was going to be humid but... _damn_."

From another side of the room she heard Pearl chuckle. "I know what you mean."

As they promised, the two were performing maintenance in the server room. They weren't prepared for the heat that was to come to the job though. The server room was large if not vast; filled with hundreds of servers containing massive amounts of critical data including member profiles, Dusk intel, camera surveillance, and the Foundation blueprints. The floor was buried under the coils of wires and the air was hot and from heat the machines exhausted.

"You tried looking at EN3100?" she called out. Pearl stood up; pushing a server he was just looking at back into its original position, and walked over to the said server and pulled it out its slot.

"No not yet… looking at it now." He said, sliding the metal lid off the machine

"Geez, Wally wasn't exaggerating when he said they were running slow. This is insane, definitely out of the ordinary." Sapphire said, looking up from the screen, rotating her head to loosen up her neck. "It's taking over a minute just open a single folder."

"It's not supposed to be this hot in here either," Peal agreed with the woman. "…The servers are over working themselves."

It fell silent in the room, minus the whirring and beeping from the computers, as the two continued their investigation. Sapphire continued looking through the data for any sort of corrupted piece of software, while Pearl checked the servers for any signs of hardware malfunction. It's safe for Pearl to say that she has it easier.

Pearl took the time to look up from the server and eye the brunette through open spaces of the server racks. Sapphire was on one of the central servers, hooking her laptop to the device, browsing through its system performance. She had on a lab coat and was wearing rimless silver framed eyeglasses. Her short hair was grazing her ear, which Pearl suspected she would scratch it soon.

As predicted, she did scratch her ear. She noticed his stared and looked at him. "What?"

Pearl shrugged, returning to the work at hand. "It's been a while since we were together like this… alone I mean."

Sapphire blinked at the man before returning to ther screen. "It has hasn't it..."

Her voice was much softer than before, making her sound much younger than she was. She brought a hand up to her hair, running a hand through her choppy hair. Sapphire decided to keep her hair cut low for untold reasons. Pearl thought she looked nicer this way; it revealed the emotion in her eyes more clearly.

Pearled observed the memory sticks; checking if they were fully inserted into their slots. "So how's Ruby?"

"...Eh." She didn't respond for a while and Pearl wondered if he asked something too personal. "Same as before."

"I see..." Pearl muttered. Finding nothing out of the ordinary in the server he began squeezing the lid back on. "That's good to hear."

"Please," Sapphire retorted with a snort. "It's like he's living in the past, he doesn't want any- oh my god..."

Pearl grunted, pushing the server back into its slot, sitting up. They're very heavy computers. He walked over to the woman, being sure not to trip over any bundle of wires. "What is it?"

"Pearl come look at this." she urged. The blonde stood over the woman and looked to what she was pointing out on screen.

He didn't see what she was pointing out at first, all there were was a loading window showing some files being transferred. But then he realized that was _exactly_ what she was pointing out. Data from the UnVeRsE data base was being copied and transcribed onto an unknown server. The loading bar was nearly halfway completed, over ten thousand terabytes of data having already being copied. Pearl didn't say anything for a while and Sapphire gawked at him.

"I think we've found our lagging problem." He told the brunette.

* * *

Second chapter is out and MAN isn't this long? I couldn't proofread it though since Word is being a flower so I'm sure there's bound to be grammar mistakes~ (as always.) Thanks to all of those who reviewed the first chapter! It's what made me finish this chapter today (because I honestly thought I would not make it in time ^^"). Bear with me for the first few chapters, I know they're boring but I'm just revealing the theme and setting. Plot will arise soon.

**Chapter III:**

NOT A GAME

**[8/10/2012]**


	5. THREE: NOT A GAME

"It's definitely not a virus of some sort. We're not connected to the Capital's Internet so it also cannot be malware."

The Dex owners were gathered in the command center. It was a large circular room with rows of seats facing its center. Each row of chairs was raised on higher grounds as they expanded throughout the room. Hundreds of people could be seated there for debriefing. In the center of the room was a square podium with projected a hologram of glowing blue sphere. Right now it is not in use.

Sapphire stood next to Pearl while the others were seated or stood next to the seats. It was a day after when Sapphire and Pearl found the 'bug' in the system and called a meeting in the command center. When they told the discomforting news to the rest of the Dex holders Pearl could feel the eeriness in the room. No one was making back-up files, so this could only mean trouble. All eyes were on the two as the brunette spoke. Sapphire continued to speak, "The data is being copied via electromagnetic waves; whatever is doing this is not software but a device."

"It can be traced then." Green said. He sat on the ground floor seat with arms crossed. "If it's using radio waves as a source of transportation then we can track its frequency."

"That's where the problem lies," Sapphire countered and rose a finger. "One; I said electromagnetic waves... not via radio. And two; I cannot encipher which EMR is being used. There's too much interference and if I meddle with the frequencies too much, well you all know what that could mean."

There were a few nods from the small audience. Even when not connected to the Capital Ethernet, Dusk monitor a majority of radio frequencies. If the ER waves appear out of balance or even a little abnormal, investigation will occur. They definitely didn't need that.

"Even if we could find the right wave, we would still have trouble." It was Pearl who spoke this time. "There's a very high probability that the transferal device is encrypted. If we cancel the transfer process we could either A; corrupt the files that could lead to heavy software corruption to our systems. B; corrupt the files that were transferred over but won't be able to track the device to its current location, or C; unsuccessfully stop the transferal, not gain info on where the device in but the user of that device will know that he-or she- has been discovered."

"C is the worst possibility that could occur." Sapphire added. "We don't know who it is who bypass our firewall, but he or she will know that we know. With that knowledge and upper hand, who knows what could happen."

"Nothing good for use, that's for sure." Black muttered in his seat.

"So what's the best course of action?" Silver asked, glancing at both Pearl and Sapphire. "Since you two are the experts."

The two glanced at each other for a brief moment, as if having a telepathic conversation, before nodding simultaneously.

"We already came to this decision before calling you all here." Sapphire admitted, albeit a bit guilty.

"We decided," Pearl paused to take a breath. He was hesitant to speak their decision, but decided to get it over with, whether they liked it or not. "The best course of action would be to..."

.::x-\_/UnVeRsE\_/-x::.

THREE: NOT A GAME

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

_A few days later... (April 7, Xn275)_

"When a Pokémon use Teleport it has to _see_ where it's going beforehand. Not literally with its physical eyes but through the emyt articles."

Ava raised a hand, "What are emits?"

"_Emyts_; Like mites but with an e." Seishiro corrected. The two were lounging in Corridor #2 at a table in the Foundation. As promised, Seishiro was explaining certain topics with the redhead; the first being the teleportation bay. Ava's Espeon, Dawn, sat in her master's lap appearing to be snoozing while in reality listening to their discussion. A Zoroark was curled up asleep besides Seishiro.

The raven haired man ruffled his hair in thought, trying to find a simple explanation for the redhead. "Emyts are... the things responsible for aging... in a nutshell that is."

"Oh, I see..." Ava nodded a little.

"It was recently discovered, so there's not much known about it." Seishiro added. "Back to topic though; certain Pokémon can channel their energy through the surrounding emyts in order to have a glimpse of the area where they desire to be. The more emyts in that area the easier it is to vision. Once that vision is foreseen Pokémon release a burst of energy that causes a reaction to the emyts which instantaneously transport the Pokémon to the other emyts."

"I- I see..." Ava said when she was actually more lost than before.

"That being said, the transportation bay is an area where a nice bundle of emyts reside. Picture a funnel, right? Funnels are used to channel substances into small openings; the transportation bay is like a funnel and the substance is the emyts which allows you to transport into the Foundation- which is the small hole."

"Oh! That makes sense." Ava nodded in true understanding, slowly scratching Dawn behind the ears. The small Pokémon purred in delight. "That's pretty cool actually..."

"It really is," Seishiro nodded. "The transportation bay is practically concentrated with emyts, so Pokémon wouldn't be able to teleport to any segment of the Foundation; they will just be pulled into the bay by force. It has the same principles as the north and south poles of a magnet."

"Amazing-zing-zing~" Ava whistled. "So, uh, what about empowering your Pokémon?"

"Well that depends on you," Seishiro was met with a blank stare. "There are three classifications as you already know; Trainer, Healer, and Ranger. You can't simply _choose_ to be one, it's something that you unlock from inside."

"Ah," Ava was silent for a while. "How do I do that?"

"Best way to find out is by battling with your all." the two turned to spot two teens, a grinning boy and a stoic girl, making their way towards them. The boy had azure colored hair that ran down past his shoulders, spiking out at the end, and violet eyes. He wore a purple tee over a black tank top, long baggy blue shorts and white sneakers. The girl next to him was a tad bit taller, her skin was a little, had frisky amber eyes and dark auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a black tank-top with a skull and crossed-bones design on the front, matching skinny jeans and neat running shoes. "Ain't that right, Seishi-man~?"

"You're Neo, right?" Ava recalled, over the last couple of days she's visited the Foundation she befriended some friends. She only met the blue-haired teen for a brief moment earlier. Neo winked and bowed politely.

"The one and only sweetness~"

"Actually, Geneosis is right," Seishiro said eying the teen, ignoring the nickname. He stood from his seat stretching a little; the Zoroark perked his ears to the movement. "That's usually how we determine which class you and your Pokémon are most fit for."

Neo clapped his hands with an eager smile. "What a coincidence, me and Nome—"

"Eurynome." The girl beside him corrected. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets, and seemed to avoid eye contact. Neo continued anyways.

"-Me and _Nome_ here…" He looked back at her with a challenging gesture then at Ava. "Were about to get some training in; Sweetness is more than welcomed to participate as well. You know, just to see where she's at."

Seishiro shrugged, "I don't see anything wrong with that."

The raven haired teen, Eurynome, frowned. "So now we're going to have a triple battle?"

"What? No- actually…" Neo tapped his chin considering the idea. "That wouldn't be half bad! Alright, you ready go Sweetness?"

"Uh, it's Ava," she said pushing back her chair in order to stand. Dawn leapt off her lap. "Yeah I'd love to."

"Alrighty then, if you'll excuse us Seishi-man…" Neo started back from the group rubbing his hands together. Eurynome was already ahead of him and Ava took a few steps after them waving farewell to Seishiro with her Espeon at her heels. Said man simply waved them off. "...I got a session with two lovely ladies that needs some attending."

"Just don't do anything retarded." Was all he said as the group walked away. Neo snorted.

"Since when have _I_ have done anything retarded." The two girls didn't even bother to object.

The walk to the Corridor #4 was no longer than ten minutes. This hall was much different than the others. For one; the path was much narrow. No more than a bundle of Gravelers could fit in it. There were multiple doors and wide windows that showed the training rooms. Neo entered a room entitled '_**69**_' holding the door open for the other two.

Ava blinked as she entered the room. It was as white as it was bland, and no bigger than a large basement. In a far corner was a screen built into the wall. Neo was currently using it. "Isn't this too small for a battle…?"

"For newcomers yeah," Neo shrugged, scrolling down the screen. "Then again there's no harm in fight in enclosed spaces… but for you let's go someplace where there's plenty of space."

"Like an ordinary battle field?" Eurynome said. She closed the door behind Ava, crossing her arms. "It doesn't have to be anything fancy— since she's participating now."

"Nonsense. Class over swag, girl." Neo grinned at the raven hair. "How about a rooftop setting?"

Ava opened her mouth to speak but Eurynome beat her to the punch. "Sure, I guess."

"Oh happy is me~" the blunette pressed 'EXE' on the keyboard and walked to the center of the room facing the two girls. "Hope you're ready for this, Sweetness."

"Ready for what?" Ava sighed, though she's registered in _UnVeRsE_ she was constantly being left in the dark. It was getting tiring. "And it's _Ava._"

"To battle of course!" Neo grinned contently. It was at those words that the room slowly began to pixelate. The bland white was being replaced by a variety of colors and shades like a jigsaw puzzle. Once the room finished pixelating, the colors swirled and she found herself standing on a rooftop. She winced as the sunlight shone and shielded her eyes. There was the wind blew freely by them.

"What the…" she took a step back, and reached out to the wall that was behind her only to feel nothing but air. "How is this…is this even…"

"Technology is a wonderful thing isn't it?" Neo said running towards the edge of the rooftop, looking over. "Nice lighting and weight manipulation; it actually feels we're a hundred stories high."

"Props to that," Eurynome whistled as she glanced over the edge also; below the Capital metropolis with hundreds of people that resembled ants walking about and going their own ways. She looked at Ava to find the redhead was still having a hard to grabbing a grip of her surroundings; her Espeon too was confused, if not a little frightened. "We're not literally on a rooftop just a projection of us being on one."

"Right…"

"Alrighty then…" Neo jumped back, tossing out a Poké Ball. After the flash of light dissipated there stood a Monferno thumping her chest exclaiming its battle cry. "Three…!"

Dawn jumped in front of Ava ready to fight, as confusing as the environmental change was she knew a fight when she saw it. Ava nodded to herself standing ready.

"Two…!"

Eurynome reached behind and took the first Poké Ball off her belt and opened the capsule, allowing her own Pokémon to materialize; the manipulative Pokémon Gothorita. The Pokémon stared at her two opponents and a mischievous grin crossed her lips. Neo's Monferno, Luminos, shared the same expression and pounded a fist into her paw in anticipation.

"One! LET IT RI- I mean...START!"

Simultaneously, Luminos and Gothorita made a dash towards Dawn; catching her and Ava off guard. "Wai—"

"Luminos!"

"Gothorita!"

There was no command behind their orders but the two Pokémon reacted towards their names. The flame on Luminos' tail grew bigger and the Pokémon leapt forward into a cartwheel catching the rest of her body ablaze. In only a few seconds flat the Monferno was rolling her way towards her with flames erupting from her body. The Gothorita had a tinted glint in her eyes, and her hands grew a faint pink. Both Ava and Dawn recognized that they were going to be double teamed.

"Dawn," she ordered. "Knock 'em back!"

"Esp…" Without hesitation, the Espeon leaned back to attack. Her eyes glowed a bright white and the red gem on her forehead began to saturate. Not a second later a wave of psychological energy was emitted, blasting its way at the two oncoming Pokémon.

Gothorita, who knew full well of the Confusion attack, wasn't affected that much. However, the force knocked back the Monferno as the psychic powers did its toll in her head. She skidded on her back a few feet away before regaining her senses, flipping on her hands and feet, and ran back at the Espeon. While Luminos was getting back on her feet Gothorita shot the built up energy at the Espeon. Dawn moved to the side to dodge it, only to for it disappear into thin air.

_A future attack?_

_Don't let your guard down!_ The Gothorita exclaimed, now right in Dawn's face. She grinned at the Psychic-type who flinched for only a second. But that was all she needed.

"Dawn, swift!" as ordered, she exhaled out a breath of multiple shots of pent up energy, that resembled stars, at the Grinning Pokémon. Gothorita simply leaned back planting her palms firmly on the ground evading the would-be direct shot, lifting her legs kicking Dawn right under her chin while in the process of flipping back, sending the Espeon flying back.

Gothorita landed on her feet with style and bent her knees in a polite bow for her performance, while Dawn used the force of the kick to roll back and gain more distance between the two. No sooner did she hopped back on her paws was Luminos dashing like at her.

_Here I come!_ She exclaimed loudly scrapping her claws against the concrete floor, sending sparks flying everywhere. Dawn saw that she was sharpening her claws while she did so, and shot another barrage of swift energy.

Neo closed his eyes and snapped his eyes in a predictive matter. "Burn it, baby."

_Like I don't already know!_ Luminos growled loudly, but grinned nonetheless. She dragged her claws off the ground and cheeks began to swell as she pent up flames of fire in her chest before throwing them out at the oncoming stars. The clash between the two continuous attacks was mutual, but was slowly winning in Luminos' favor. The fire was so high in pressure that the energized stars were dissipating in moments.

Nonetheless, Dawn held her ground until ordered not to. By the time the flames were only inches away from Dawn did Ava immediately barked out to her to dodge. Dawn fell flat on her stomach, allowing fire to soar right over her head.

_Damn it! _She heard the Monferno swore clenching her fist in anger. Upon hearing orders from her trainer, Dawn unleashed a beam of concentrated psychic energy at the fire monkey. The Monferno rose her hands for protection and dug her paws into the concrete to endure the blast. As the psybeam hit her she gritted her teeth as she endured not only physical pain, but one of the biggest headaches she may have ever had. And she had a lot of headaches.

"Now!" Eurynome commanded, catching Ava's attention. While she was so busy handling Neo's Monferno, Euyrnome's Gothorita was collecting energy of her own. Gothorita connected her wrists together, her right hand pointing up and left facing downward, and coursed the hidden energy to her palms. Not a second later she fired the invisible force at Dawn, sending the Gothorita flying back in the process. The area exploded sending Luminos flying; she dug her claws into the concrete to keep herself rooted down until the wind died down.

"_Yee-dawgy!_" Neo exclaimed, shielding his eyes from the wind. When it finally died down he glanced above his arms to see the smoke rising up to the sky. Both Luminos and Gothorita were getting on their feet again, looking where the Espeon was hit. The smoke was so thick that both trainers and Pokémon were unable to see the results. It was then that the smoke slowly dissipated that they saw a faint green light.

Dawn had casted herself a protective green shield to protect herself from the attack. Sweat was glistering down her fur and she panting hoarsely. Ava quickly called out to Dawn; "Now counterattack!"

The green shield shattered like glass as Dawn rocketed towards Luminos. From the way the Monferno acted, Dawn would have guess that she was part fighting as well. With that theory in mind she was going to use the slight advantage to the fullest. Luminos held her ground, ready for the oncoming Pokémon. The red gem on Dawn's forehead glowed a bright red as she channeled her mental energy.

Right before she could unleash the confusion attack did the space in front of her rippled. Not a second later, a bright light flashed and Dawn was knocked back from the sudden attack. Losing focus as she fell back, her attack faded. The future attack from earlier had hit her.

_Damn it, _Dawn swore, slowly getting back on her paws. _I'm getting nowhere with that psychic._

Ava watched her Pokémon shake the attack, standing up again. So far she had her to take out the Monferno because of the type advantage. But then Gothorita is preventing her from laying a single hit. She could go after the Gothorita, but most of Dawn's attack will have little effect on her and the battle will drag out. Not to mention that that Monferno won't let up either. It seems to be more of a two on one than a triple battle and Ava wasn't too sure how to carry out the plan. "Stay on target, Dawn."

_Stay on target, Dawn~,_ the Monferno snickered to herself and Dawn glared daggers. Luminos blew her a raspberry. _Don't bite what you can't fight!_

_That doesn't even make any..._ Dawn leapt at the fire-fighting type and blasted a barrage of swift energy. _...sense!_

_Your trainer doesn't make any sense!_ Luminos retorted and balled up her fists, channeling negative energy through them. Purple, dark like shadows illuminated her paws in the shape of deadly claws. Not a second too late, she began slashing at the star shape shards, shattering them into sparks that fizzled out like ember.

Dawn landed some ways behind Luminos, and casted her a shallow glare. _You better take that back._

Luminos sneered at the Espeon and raised both of her shadow coated paws, gesturing her to make a move. _Make me._

Simultaneously the two charged at one another with haste aggression. Dawn blasted another wave of confusion at Luminos who was propelled backwards a few feet. Her head was pounding from the mental attack and her steps were noticeably much slower than before. Before Dawn could fire another attack, Gothorita materialized in right in front of her, slamming her foot to the side of her head sending her flying back.

_Darkrai!_ Dawn swore standing up once more. She glared daggers at the psychic. _Can't you stay out of this for now? Things just gotten personal._

_Personalize this!_ Luminos roared, and rocketed past Gothorita with high speed. Her body was covered in flames that flared fiercely as she throttled herself at the Espeon. Distracted from the Gothorita, Dawn didn't had enough time to evade the tackle. Luminos rammed right into her elbow first with such force that she was sent flying skyward.

_Where do you think you're going!_ Luminos growled and slammed her flaring fists on the ground, emitting a burst of flames that propelled herself up after the sprawling Espeon.

"Confusion!" Ava clenched her fists as the Monferno flew towards Dawn. Right now they both were defenseless, but if Dawn can recompose herself... "Now!"

"Not going to work~" Neo tusked to himself. He and Eurynome watched the battle foreplay. It was completely one-sided, even if it was two on one Ava could pull it off.

She's too focused on taking out Luminos, Neo thought, casting his glance at the redhead. She was barking out orders to her Espeon, who actually managed to smack Luminos back to earth with a heavy confusion attack. As Luminos skidded across the concrete, Espeon landed on all fours before firing swifts at Gothorita; who was in the middle of charging for another hidden attack, but easily broke her ritual and began cartwheeling out of dangers way. Once Gothorita was far enough the Espeon ran at Luminos, who was just getting back on her paws, with a psybeam.

If she would switch tactics then it would be a lot easier. Neo rubbed his temples. He had a habit of seeing things in battles before others realize it, it was a talent he inherited. "Looking back at the fight, Luminos was currently slashing at Dawn with Shadow Claw. "Luminos, switch it up with Close Combat."

"Close Combat?" Ava spluttered, taken by surprise. Close Combat was a high level technique that large Pokémon, if not most final evolved Pokémon, learned. Though the Monferno was part fighting, she never expected her to learn the move.

Nonetheless Luminos had mastered it, and was putting it to good use. The shadowy purple aura that coated her paws faded like smoke and a faint light began to coat her hands and feet. She shifted from slashing accordingly to a series of compact punches and kicks. The attacks were much faster and swifter than beforeand Ava could see that Dawn was having a hard time keeping up.

"Protect!" she called out, practically desperately. Things weren't exactly going according to plan. Upon hearing orders, Dawn instantly emitted a lime colored bubble shield around herself. That didn't stop Luminos from continuing her barrage of blows; she began pounding at the barrier in attempt to break it. Ava sighed quietly to herself. Dawn was safe for now, but she needs another case of action.

"It's not going to last for long," Eurynome said. She had her arms crossed, and shifted her gaze at the redhead, who returned it with doubt. "Protect. It may not look like it but its breaking down. I'd advise you follow up with an attack."

"What?" Ava peered at the teen then at Dawn. From each blow the Monferno dealt on the barrier, Dawn winced as if she was being forced down. She was using a lot of willpower to keep up the obstruction.

"Well it looks like the match has been decided," Neo stated walking over to the two. "Well, for Dawn anyways."

Ava glared at the teen, who simply shrugged. She clenched her fists in frustration. Though he didn't verbally say it; he classified her as weak. She hated that. Sure she had her moments, but she wasn't a klutz. At all.

"Dawn." Ava growled, catching both Neo's and Eurynome's attention. "Blast that monkey to kingdom come."

Dawn didn't hear the order, but she felt the aura emitting from her trainer. The drive, anger, and belief pouring out and into her. With sudden to commitment, and resolve solified, Dawn slowly stood up, resisting the blows from the Monferno. Eyes filled with resolved frustration as her trainer, she channeled the emotions and energy through the red gem which shone much brighter than before. The light caused Monferno to stop for a second, a split second, but that was all she needed.

A massive psybeam was unleashed, obliterating the protective shield itself, catching Luminos in the blast. The Monferno was taken by surprise, and propelled back as the blast carried her away. It was like a cyclone of psychological energy. The force and power of the attack cracked and destroyed the concrete. The air was in such frenzy, that all three trainers had to shield their eyes from the wind; let alone hold their ground.

"_Jirachi guacamole!_" Neo exclaimed to no one in particular. For a beam attack, this was ridiculously large as it was powerful; it was several times larger than the Espeon's size as it was emitted. The psybeam didn't stop at the edge of the roof, it kept extending, blasting into the far off horizon. Dawn continued to pour out the resolved energy out her system, not stopping until she was a hundred percent certain that the Monferno was out of commission.

Eventually, the attack died down once nothing was left it her system. The floor was torn from her attack as if a massive drill dug halfway through it. Smoke was rising from the damaged concrete. Dawn panted weakly and sat back; she wasn't one that Ava sends out for direct battles but to support the others. When she saw the damage she caused, she gaped in disbelief.

_Did I... do that?_

_Congratulations_. Dawn turned towards the Gothorita who was now standing by her side. _You're one of us then._

_What?_

_Ow ow ow ow ow, that actually hurt..._ Dawn saw Luminos walking back towards her. She was shaking smoke off from her arms; there were a few burn marks but besides that she seemed relatively unharmed. _Ahhh, this sucks! My head..._

"Whoa..." Ava flopped on her knees, suddenly feeling nauseated. "That... I..."

"Ahh so you're Trainer material…" Neo nodded to himself observing the area. Ava looked at him.

"What..?"

"Just now," it was Eurynome who spoke. She gestured towards Dawn. "Your Espeon used you like a battery to enpower the psybeam. You're feeling pretty tired now right?"

Ava slowly nodded, "Yeah, actually."

"That's because you shared some of your health with Dawn there." Neo gestured towards the Pokémon. She Luminos, and Gothorita seemed to be having a conversation of their own. "Through emotions and what-not your willpower and resolved were linked to hers. When that happens, a miracle occurs; in this case making Dawn's attack much more powerful than it should have been."

"Oh," Ava stared at her Espeon. Right now she was being petted by a laughing Monferno, before shrugging off her hand only for Gothorita to ruffle her fur. Ava smiled a little. "I see."

"Really, because I still don't." Neo retorted. "I consider it an equivalent exchange; makes more sense scientifically."

"I honestly thought she'd be Healer material," Eurynome commented. "From her personality and all."

"You and I both," Neo crossed his arms behind his head and grinned at Ava. "But I guess you proved us wrong. Now we'll have to work on your resolve."

"What," It was a mix between a statement and a question. Ava rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know, I'm really tired you guys."

"Hm, I guess we could get a burger." Neo glanced over at Eurynome, eyeing her up and down. She caught him staring.

"What?" she turned to face the teen directly.

"Want to come with?" he asked bluntly if not skittishly.

Eurynome peered at him. "I'd rather not."

"Hey, come on." Neo thumped his chest. "I'm buying; on me."

"No." Eurynome stood firm, before walking away from the group. She clapped her hands thrice in a continuous matter. The environment blurred around them before slowly pixelating back to it's bland white color. Moments later they found themselves back in the large training room. Dawn blinked multiple times at the scenario change while Luminos rubbed her eyes. Gothorita quickly made her way over to Eurynome as she made her way to the door.

"Ah come on," he insisted, walking after the teen. "It wouldn't hurt to eat with some company you know."

Eurynome halted for a moment, considering his offer before continuing on her way. "...Maybe tomorrow."

Neo perked up at that. He rubbed under his nose before snapping his fingers. "It's a date then!"

"Let's not get ahead ourselves."

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

Quy Nguyen sat back in her chair propped up against the wall in the Transportation bay. The area was shaped as a large octagon, big enough to be a convention room. The ground was circular the extended out towards the Corridor #3. Between the walls and that grounding was leveled seawater. If anyone were to swim out the pressure would squash them.

Quy was a young woman, recently turning twenty. She was at average height but pretty lanky for her age. She had dark auburn hair that reached past her shoulders, with long side-locks with a hime-cut hairstyle. Her eyes were a hard earthly color and had tanned skin. She wore dark blue shorts, an olive green turtleneck with matching fingerless gloves, dark stockings and midnight black lace boots. She had a fancy meteor hammer attached to her hip as well.

Right now Quy was on watch duty. Even though only certain Pokémon have the ability to locate this particular area, there's still the chance that certain unwanted people could find their way inside. Highly unlikely, but possible. Most members assigned to this task usually have nothing else to do; thus the reason why she's laying back reading the PokéSpe Weekly magazine.

Apparently regional singer Gae J. won another Jirachi Award, this being his sixth, and was planning to continue his hot streak. There were a few photos of him holding the golden Jirachi designed trophy bowing to the audience and making a few poses. His hair was now a violet purple but still had his traditional fire symbol-like hairstyle going on. Quy never saw the guy in real life but from what she's seen and read about him; he had arrogance in everything he does.

"It's guys like these who is never in touch with reality..." she murmured to herself, flipping to the next page.

A faint breeze passed by, catching Quy's attention. The water surrounding the center was rippling, signaling that someone was being transported inside. Not a second later did the person illuminated into existence. It was a girl, no younger than seventeen, had a skinny figure with caramel toned skin, black hair, and sandy brown eyes. She wore an orange vest over a skin tight black sports-shirt, gray knee-length cargo shorts, white slip-on sneakers and blue wristband. Quy was familiar with the teen. Her name was Mesi Hayes. Didn't mean she liked her.

"Welcome back." Quy greeted half-heartedly, going back to reading her magazine. "Completed your task?"

"We're bringing in a heavy load," she said it so fast that Quy almost missed it. The teen walked past her towards the Corridor. "I'm here to clarify that the bay was clear."

Quy closed her magazine. "Heavy load?"

"I'd step back if you don't want to get squashed." Mesi continued down the Corridor briskly, as if in a hurry. A reason Quy never liked the girl; bad etiquette. The brunette felt another breeze from behind. There were fizzles and sparks in the air, shaping out multiple large structures. Quy heeded Hayes advice and started taking multiple steps back. Whatever was zapping in, was definitely big.

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

"What's all the hub-bub about?" Marshall leaned over in his seat to get a better view. He, Rayne and Marcus were collaborated at a booth eating some burgers minding their own business when they noticed the buzz. A lot of members were walking quickly- if not running- down the corridor with excitement. "Is Neo stripping again?"

"I swear if he is..." Rayne clenched a fist trying to push back unwanted memories of a certain blunette with oil, and tight leather men's bikini. "He'll just never learn."

"Hey, I'm right here you know." said teen complained, walking up to the group with Ava by his side He wiped away a fake tear. "I come to eat and I hear you guys backbiting about me... and I thought we were good friends."

"Your mama thought we were good friends," Marcus retorted. After taking a sip of his drink, he then added. "Me and her I mean, not all of us."

"What does that has to do with anything?" Marshall asked his companion- though it was more of a command than a question. Marcus only shrugged.

"Just sayin'."

"You use your mouth a lot more than your head then," the group turned to see Aidan walking up to them. Michka and Seishiro were with him. Aidan shifted his eyes from Marcus- who rose his hand just to flip him off- to Ava. "Well you look pretty worn."

"Aidan!" she smiled, giving the man a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"It's only been a few days, sheesh." that didn't stop the smile from creeping up his lips though. Aidan gave her a pat on the back before separating from the hug. "So finally getting how things run around here?"

"You can say that," she brushed aside a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I've been classified as a Trainer!"

"Really?" the surprise was true in his voice. "I thought you'd better fit being a Healer."

"Me too," Seishiro agreed with a nod. Most people with her personality came out as Healer material.

"Better make that three." Marshall scoffed, finishing the rest of his drink.

Marcus clicked his tongue. "Me four, whore."

"I five," Michka rose a hand in agreement, causing Ava to gawk at her. She gave her an apologetic smile.

"Me six!" Neo snapped his fingers, "We have so much in common, Michka. We should get together all the time."

"Isn't it, _'get together some time'_?" Rayne interrupted.

"Why be together some time when we can be together _all_ the time?" Neo looked at the younger girl as if she was asking a ridiculous question... in which she was. "_Duh_."

Marshall stood up, slamming his fists on the table. "Because that's my woman. _Broski!_"

"Well I was taught something that's crucial to life; _hoes precede bros, Yo!"_

Marcus clapped before pointing at Neo. "That's a'ight man. Cool like _ice_."

As the three began debating in their own argument, Seishiro turned to Michka with a raised eyebrow. "Since when were you the girl next door?"

The adolescent blushed, and scratched her cheeks. "I really, uh..."

"Hey!" Neo exclaimed louder than usual, catching everyone's attention. "...What's going on?"

He was talking about the hordes of people all walking down the corridor. At first there were only a few small groups, now there were crowds. The corridor was practically packed with people.

"Oh yeah," Aidan said, remembering a thought. "Rumor has it that Eden's back or something..."

Both, Seishiro's and Michka's ears perked up at the mention of their friend. "Really?"

"Who's Eden, exactly?" Ava was seated beside Rayne, picking the fries off her plate. "I keep hearing about him."

"He's an _UnVeRsE_ celebrity." Marshall answered, shaking his empty drink. "The dude has everyone crawling after him."

"Seriously?" Ava gawked at the teen skeptically. Over the past few days, she learned to be careful around him and Marcus.

"Don't listen to him," Rayne punched his shoulder, Marshall merely shrugged it off. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Eden does a reputation," Aidan spoke up. "He always finishes what he starts."

"Well, that's a vague answer." Ava muttered, chewing her fries.

"A vague answer for an indubitable guy," Seishiro clicked his tongue. It seemed legit. "Might as well see what the ruckus is about."

"Might as well," Marshal stood up swatting crumbs off his jacket and walked over next to Neo. "Got nothing better to do anyways."

"Hey, I'm still hungry," Neo said. "I haven't eaten yet!"

"No one cares, Neo," Marshal had an arm on the blunette's shoulders and began leading him away from the group. "Should have taken the chance to when you had it."

"You coming, Ava?" Rayne asked, as she and Marcus also stood to leave.

"Uh, I think I'll stay here for now," Ava said. "I need to eat."

"You sure?" Aidan asked and she nodded. "Well, alright then. Catch up with us later."

"Ciao~!"

The group dispersed from the booth and made their way down the hall. It was particular a quiet walk for Aidan, Seishiro, and Michka- but then again they were with four impetuous teenagers. Already, Marshal and Marcus have gotten into another debate, Rayne trying to cross her point, and Neo complaining about how hungry he was.

It wasn't long before the corridor began to thicken with people, most of the on the side of the walls; as if clearing a path for someone. No, not someone- _something_.

"Hey look, it's a parade." Marshall claimed, crossing his arms. "And guess who's leading it."

"What in the hell..." Both Aidan and Michka said. Luckily for them, Neo overheard them; but he wouldn't put past them for saying that.

There were huge piles of mechanical components that stood out like a building of some sort banded together. Servers, computers, and blocks of other machinery were tightly strapped together on a large wooden flattened wagon; about ten feet in length as it was wide. A Rhydon was on all fours, with thick coils of rope wrapped around his shoulders, slowly pulling the massive cart. The Rhydon was sweating like mad, obviously straining himself. Behind the large cart were others exactly like it being pulled by other Pokémon in a straight line.

Besides the Rhydon were three people; two of which they were familiar with. Mesi was on the right keeping an eye on the components to make sure they stay in place. A teenage guy with chocolate skin and dark eyes, and low cut hair was on the left of the Rhydon. He wore a black trimmed solar white windbreaker with matching cargo pants and hiking boots. Besides him was a shorter teenage girl with forest green eyes, multicolored blonde hair with long bangs hiding her forehead and the sides of her face and a clip holding her hair to the left. She wore a black tank top covered with a pink crop top, black compression shorts that covered half her thighs with a light pink miniskirt, with matching black and pink high-tops.

Marcus clicked his tongue. "Show off."

"Yo, Eden!" Michka called, catching the boy's attention. She waved over to him as the group made their way over to him. "I see you've been busy."

He shrugged. Everyone was walking in tow, being sure to stay clear of the Rhydon's path.

"What the hell is all this stuff?" Aidan asked, gesturing at the machinery. It sounded more of a command than a question.

"No, more importantly-." Marcus interrupted before Eden could reply, and pointed both fingers at the blonde girl. "Who dat is?"

"Useful information," Eden said casting a glance at Aidan, overlooking Marcus and at Michka. "This is Hishinota, Minami. She's a part of us now; Trainer. Michka, I was hoping you could tutor her."

"Uh, excuse me?" Michka stepped in front of the teen, stopping him in his tracks. His Rhydon, however, continued pulling the carriage. "We haven't spoken in weeks and you expect me to do you a favor- without even a 'Hey Michka, what's up!' or 'Seishy, how's it going?' or anything like that?"

It was very apparent that Eden was taken aback from the retaliation. He wasn't expecting that. Michka continued to stare at him, hazel orbs staring into chocolate orbs, waiting for a particular answer; not just any answer, but the _right_ answer. Eden broke eye contact, a little flustered. "...uh, hi."

Michka smiled at his. "Now that wasn't hard to say now was it?" Eden ruffed a little, and Seishiro gave him a small nudge of blandishment. "Yeah, I'll show her the ropes- but you, Seishy, and I are going to have to get together some time later on, alright?"

"Yeah, sure." he said, regaining his composure.

Michka smirked triumphantly, before catching the multicolored blonde's eye. "So. You're Minami."

The blonde blinked, realizing that the older teen was talking to her. She seemed a little flabbergasted from the scenario between her and Eden. She nodded, extending her hand. "Er- yes. Minami Hishinota."

Michka grasped it firmly with a small glint in her eyes. "Well. You must be pretty strong if Eden here's representing you."

Michka could see a flicker in her eyes, like she said something that recalled unwanted memories. Minami shifted her gaze elsewhere, and lowly muttered. "Not strong enough, apparently."

Eden, barely catching her words, contemplated on them before facing Seishiro. "Where are the Dex holders?"

Seishiro cocked an eyebrow at the question. "Central command... why are you asking?"

Again, it was more of a demand than a question. Whenever someone returns from an assignment sent out by the Dex owners, they report their status via computer in their respective corridor. Reporting directly to the Dex holders was unheard of, and the tone he had when he spoke wasn't exactly a hundred percent positive. Eden nodded and segregated himself from the group.

"Hey, you can't just leave your Pokémon like this!" Aidan shouted at the teen, pointing to the Rhydon. "I may not be a Healer but I can tell that he is fatigued!"

"Mes is watching over him." Eden said, not even pausing in his steps. "Consider it a work out for him. He can rest after he brings the equipment to the dome."

Seishiro, Rayne, Neo, Michka and Aidan frowned at this, and looked over at the said teen. Mesi caught their stares but said nothing. She continued to walk alongside the heavily heaving Rhydon. As much as Seishiro disapproved of such habits, he decided to let it slide for now and asked- or demanded- Eden something of more importance.

"What are you going to do."

From behind the group was unable to see the hard stone glare in Eden's eyes, practically boiling with anger. He balled his hands into tight fists, but didn't stop for a second.

"Start something for once."

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

**April 7, Xn275 **_(8 hours prior)_

"Any activity?"

"Nay."

Eden Meho, and Mesi Hayes were assigned on a reconnaissance mission. Word was that Dusk had some sort of base up north near the ruins of Floaroma town. So far, the word was legit. The town was practically a ghost town; half boarded windows, doors hanging off the hinges, gutter systems broken and dead plants and leaves everywhere. No sign of life anywhere.

Or so they thought. When Mesi and Eden accepted the errand it took them a week to arrive on the outskirts of Floaroma town. They set up stakeout on a cliffside, giving them full view of the city with the bonus of keeping them hidden. The two set a routine for the following the week that Eden will stay at camp, watching over the town while Mesi investigated it. The next day they switch roles and so forth.

There were no signs of anyone being there since they arrive. However, on the sixth day since their arrival did something catch her eye. A man in a white and gray uniform was spotted exiting the former well known Floaroma Flower Shop. He released a Pidgeot, climbing aboard before rocketing skyward. They've been watching for over two weeks, day and night, and haven't seen a single person enter the town. That was yesterday, and the two agreed to observe the town for one more day before inspecting the shop.

It was noon, the red sun was high in the middle of the sky purging down its powerful rays on the land. Mesi laid down flat on her stomach on the edge of the cliff with a pair of binoculars in hands, watching over the town. Eden sat beside her, facing away from the town with one knee up and both hands behind. The two would be poisoning themselves due to having direct sunlight, however _UnVeRsE_ accomplished a temporary vaccine for the radiation called _razes_. It aids the body to build a tolerance to the radiation for about six hours per shot. Eden and Mesi were sure to carry a hefty supply, so over the weeks of direct sunlight, the two were as healthy as can be.

Eden cracked his fingers slowly. "I see."

"Honestly, this is something for Rangers." Mesi took a moment to look at the other teen. "Not a Trainer, Healer combination."

"Rangers aren't to be trusted." Eden scoffed, fully crossing his legs. "Hn."

"That's one thing to agree on." Mesi muttered, continuing to observe the wrecked flower shop. There was a moment of silence between the two before she spoke again. "That applies to Tokugawa too, you know."

Eden didn't say anything for a second. "...He's different."

"Hn." her nose twitched. "So, Eden."

The dark skinned lad looked at the girl inn acknowledgment. She felt his gaze on her and continued, albeit a little nervous.

"Why did you choose me to help in this task?" Still feeling his gaze, she quickly added. "And not the other two."

By the other two she meant Michka and Seishiro, she was well aware of their little trio formation they had formed. Eden stared at the girl for a very long time that one would wonder if he even heard or just plain ignoring her. But she knew he did, he was only calculating a proper way to answer. He blinked and looked at the sandy ground in from of him.

"Two reasons. One; they wouldn't understand, and two; I can count on you to get the job done."

Mesi half-snorted. "I honestly don't know how to respond to that."

Eden smiled a little at this. "We're a good team, you and I. Can't say more than that."

"Heh," the teen bit the inside of her cheek and just for half a second there were anxiety in her eyes. But just as it came, it was gone. "I guess."

The two continued in silence as time slowly went by. When the shadows began to lengthen as night slowly entered, Mesi set aside the binoculars and sat up. She had one arm behind her neck as she stretched out the sore muscle. Besides her, Eden was asleep, sitting with on knee propped up. Mesi stood and walk to her bag and began to pull out some items.

"Wake up," she was speaking to Eden as she took out three Poké Balls. "It's time."

"I know," he stifled a yawn and slowly crawled on top of his feet. He swatted off clinging dirt from his pants before walking over to Mesi. He pulled out his black trimmed, silver Pokétch and slipped it on tight. "I was thinking, Mes."

"Tell me something I don't know." she faced the teen, zipping up her bag before slipping on a blue wristband. Eden lightly nodded, and brushed past her. Mesi was sure to follow, after shielding their bags over a camo sheet. Once that was done, the two began making their way to lower ground to the town.

"Instead of investigating, we put an end to this." He felt her give him a look.

"That's not our objective-

"Our objective was to look for any activity here. We were to return back over a week ago and you know it." Eden hopped off a large boulder, now on ground level, with Mesi right behind his footsteps. He starred at the girl. "It can be considered as extra credit."

Mesi returned his stare with silence before walking towards the town. "Alright, but we're going to be doing things _my_ way."

"An agreeable affiliation." he walked by her side and the two entered the abandoned town. They weren't even putting any effort into concealing themselves from any unknown eyes but walked with their back straight with firm footsteps toward the ex-flower shop. When doing it the 'Mes-Way'- as Eden calls it- they switch strategic plays and barge in headfirst. In this case, the two will just walk in the shop as if they know exactly what they're doing. In which, they do and don't.

The two walked into the building through the open door. It was dark, and nearly impossible to see anything. Eden began messing with his Pokétch. "Neo had a torch app installed. Ah, here we go."

After a few clicks a bright thick stream of light shone from the Pokétch. Eden directly the light with his hands for the two can explore the shop. It was practically empty, minus the tossed broken chairs and counters. On both walls were boarded windows and torn wallpaper. Further ahead was an elevator.

Mesi walked over the broken furniture towards the elevator doors. "Now why would a cheap shop like this have an elevator..."

"They wouldn't leave an elevator in the open like this." Eden stood next to the girl, shining the light across the elevator doors. There was a white button next to it. He pressed it and waited for a response. Nothing happened. "Could be a diversion."

"Or..." Mesi observed the doors, wiping a finger across it. It was lightly coated with dust. She showed Eden this before brushing it off and pressed the button, only this time kept it pressed I. "They could be hiding in plain sight."

Eden frowned, he didn't believe Dusk would use a novice tactic. After a minute of keeping the button pressed in, Mesi proved Eden wrong. The button didn't glow nor was there a ringing sound that signifies the use of an elevator. The floor underneath them lowly vibrated and they felt something large rising from the ground. That something comes to be the cab. The doors slid open revealing a highly lit cab, causing the both of them to shield their eyes from adjusting in the dark.

Eden blinked from the bright light as his eyes adjusted. The cab was pure white with light shining down from the roof and no support rails attached to the walls. Eden looked at Mesi who nodded before walking into the cage. Eden followed right after.

"How did you know that would work?" he asked as they entered the cab. Besides the open door was only a single square button. He punched it, and the doors began to close. "Holding the button."

"Had a hunch," she met Eden's stare. "_UnVeRsE_ has the same security system."

"Really." The gravity shifted a little and the elevator began to descend. Mesi nodded, then changed the subject.

"What happens next when we reach the next floor?" she asked.

"We stick with the plan." Eden responded. "Only this time, more careful. "This base is way down under. Any misfire and there could be a cave in."

Mesi nodded and the two remained silent as the elevator descended. It was a while before the cab began to slow. Once it came to a halt the doors peeled open, inviting the two to the new environment. It was cave filled with computers, servers and blue tinted monitors. There were thick wires on the floor, and a few chairs attached to the built-in desks. To their left and right were other components and some sort of mechanical equipment. There was no one in sight.

"Well," Eden looked over the technology, skimming over the screens. "This isn't much of a surprise."

"I was expecting a fight- or somebody to be here." Mesi commented, walking further down the cave. The cave stretched out for hundreds of feet with tech on parallel walls. She walked over to a large screen filled with various characters. "It makes me feel uneasy."

Eden reply, browsing through the files of a certain computer. There were mostly about different variations of Pokémon and the environmental conditions of the town. Eden skimmed over most of that until he came across encrypted folders of certain legandaires, such as Lugia and Ho-Oh. His nose twitched at this.

"The latest time a file has been archive was thirty-one hours and twenty-seven minutes ago." Mesi said, walking back to him. "Since that guy left no one's been here."

"This is an awful lot for one man." Eden said, looking over all the technology. He frowned. "Hn."

"So, what." Mesi had both hands on her hips as she looked over the setting as well. "Most likely the files are encrypted. Wreck the place?"

Eden considered the option, it seemed like a course of action; they wouldn't be able to access the files and if they destroy everything Dusk would have lost some valuable data. But then another idea materialized in his brain and he shook his head.

"No. We're taking it."

Mesi was silent for no more than seven seconds. "Meloetta said what now?"

"We're taking it." Eden looked at her nodding towards the equipment. "All of it."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" she asked the teen. Eden was already unhooking cords to a monitor. "How are we going to carry all of _this_-" she gestured at the tech. "-back to base?"

"We'll solve that equation once we get to it." Eden replied smoothly, lifting up the large monitor and carried it to the elevator. "Let's focus on the A instead of the B."

Mesi crossed her arms as the teen walked past her to lift the computer. She refused to help him in his plan. "And what happens when someone returns?"

Eden lifted the server and began carrying to the elevator cage. "Then we kill them; simple as that."

Mesi almost smiled, "Yeah, and that will just be a walk in the park."

She pulled two Poké Balls from her belt and released her two companions; one being a Sableye, and the other a Sneasel by the name of Naunet. Eden didn't even bother to slow to acknowledge her actions. She walked between the two towards a monitor where she began to help the dark skinned teen.

"Alright you two, we're taking everything of value in here." she told them, lifting the monitor with a huff. "Computers, monitors, servers... all of it. Bring it to this elevator for we can take it up."

The two nodded with a small salute before heading over to a heavy server. The Sableye chuckled to himself. _I always wanted to experience what it's like to be a mass robber..._

The Sneasel, Naunet, rolled her eyes. _Right.._

Over the past hour, the four spent their time unplugging every computer and piece of technology transferring as much as they could to the elevator. They weren't even near half way finished by the time the elevator was nearly full. Both were inside as well as the elevator as it ascended to ground level while Naunet and Sableye continued unhooking the rest of the technology.

"I'll take this back to camp," Eden told her as the elevator slid open, revealing the dark abandoned shop. "While you bring them up here."

She shrugged, beginning to move the equipment into the shop. "Going to have Gaia Bane carry them?"

Her question was answered when a golden brown, odd colored Rhydon materialized beside him. The large Pokémon was on one knee with his eyes closed. Once fully materialized, his eyes opened and slowly rose. His eyes shifted to Eden who pointed at the machinery.

"We're taking these back to camp." Eden stated, firmly. "Once everything has moved there we will transport everything back to base. That's our objectives for this moment."

Gaia Bane nodded in understanding and began getting to work. Mesi stood aside as he lifted two computers and began carrying them under his arms, outside the shop. Eden was a few steps behind, carrying a monitor of his own. "Be careful, they're very fragile."

"Don..."Gaia Bane grumbled as the two walked further away from the shop. Before they even reached the town's outskirts, Gaia Bane came to a halt. Eden stopped a few steps after him and glanced at his Pokémon.

"What is it?"

_There's someone there. _Gaia Bane growled lowly, gesturing to a rickety townhouse further down the road from where they stood. The door was gone and the boards on the windows were falling off. He could have sworn he spotted movement from within its darkness. Eden followed his nod towards the building and narrowed his eyes. Gaia Bane gently set the components down, not breaking his gaze from the building. _I saw-_

A blast of dark energy suddenly burst out the door opening with extreme force. Gaia Bane moved to shield his master, but was proven too slow. The attack reached them both in a blink of an eye creating an explosion the size of a Snorlax. Eden gagged from the blow, finding it hard to breathe as he and Gaia Bane were sent flying back.

The damage dealt wasn't too much for the Rhydon and he was quick to get back on his, catching Eden in the process. Only a mere few seconds later did the area around them glow a bright white. Gaia's eyes widened as he recognized the attack. _A futu-_

Once again, another explosion was emitted, much larger than before dealing more damage to the sturdy Pokémon. Mesi was already outside from hearing the booming noise, but stayed some distance from them. Gaia was crouched over, protecting Eden from the psychic attack before pulling up. Eden coughed, and hacked as he stood up. His chest was in a lot of pain from that shadow ball earlier.

Mesi had forgotten to hide the worry in her tone as she called out to him. "Eden, are you-"

"Finish the objective!" he shouted at her not even turning to look back. He glared at the home were his assailant was currently hiding. "I'll take care of them."

She nodded, going back to the shop. She and Eden had an understanding that let each other know exactly how things were going to plan out. Eden was hurt, but that won't stop him from finishing his job. So there was no need to worry, (not that she was worried in the first place) Eden will do what he does, and she'll finish hers.

Eden pursed his bruised lip, the assailant didn't continue his combination of attacks. Eden assumed that that last one was supposed to finish them off. Truth be told, it possible would have if not for Gaia Bane. Eden pointed at the building and declared venomously.

"Stone Edge."

Gaia Bane rooted himself firmly into the ground and his muscle instantly bulged. He swayed both arms in a circle as if some sort of dance ritual and the ground underneath them lowly vibrated a crumbled. Pieces of earth broke part from the ground and tightened into smaller sharp edged stones about the size of a fist. Gaia then punched at the building like a pro boxer, sending flying a barrage of the condensed stones.

It was tearing the building down in seconds. A single stone blew off a section of the building like it was made of toothpicks. Gaia Bane was relentless in his style as he tossed and throttled the powerful earths, and only in a matter of moments, the building caved in on itself from lack of self-support. Eden raised a hand, signaling the Rhydon to halt.

Dust slowly rose from the wreckage, but there was no sign of anyone there. Until they saw spotted a green energized projection within the wreckage which Eden recognized as Protect. There were two being inside the shield; a human and a Pokémon. The shield vanished and Eden spoke out.

"Hammer Arm." The Rhydon charged at his opponents with gaining speed, concentrating his power to his arms and fists. Eden was behind him in the attack. That's when he heard the assailant bark out an order.

"Shadow ball, again!" It was a feminine voice. A _girl's_ voice. But that couldn't be right, Dusk had strict policies of adults only having full partnership with them. So why would a girl... Eden almost stumbled.

The Pokémon who Eden recognized to be an Espeon, emitted a beam of purple dark energy the size of a large truck. Eden was caught off guard from its size but evaded to the left just in a nick of time. Gaia rose his empowered arms and endured the attack. At first it was steadily forcing him back, then he got a grip of the ground and held his ground and slowly began taking small stable steps at the Espeon.

While Gaia Bane was holding back the shadow attack, Eden quickly hopped to his feet and made a run to his female assailant. That shadow ball was much larger and condensed than it should have been. Especially from an Espeon. Dusk was strong, but he wouldn't believe that a single grunt would be this powerful. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that something was up.

The beam shifted left, and on pure instinct Eden ducked sliding directly under it, shifting to the right as it continued left. From behind his Rhydon continued his charge at the Espeon, whom quickly realized that it was a mistake to aim for the human.

"Bailey, move!" the girl ordered the Espeon, preparing to evade the Rhydon's charge.

_Snap._ The Espeon diminished her attack and was about to dash aside before the Rhydon was already on her. The intense intimidation in his eyes caused her to flinch, and that was all he needed.

_Hmph,_ like swinging a sledge hammer, his fist connected to the Espeon's head slamming her face into the ground. The blow was so strong that the impact cracked the earth and the strength of the hit drilled the Espeon into the ground. The broken lumber from the building flew skyward, and the ground popped up like Diglets. The force of the blow made the dust scatter and the air frenzied.

The girl shielded her airs from the convulsing dust, as she was propelled back from the force of the blow. There was fear, as well as surprise in her voice as she called out to her Pokémon's safety. "Bailey!"

Eden appeared though the storming dust to the girl's left with an arm pulled back with a clenched fist. Too distracted from the Rhydon's attack on her Espeon she didn't see him coming. It was when he swung he saw that the assailant was a young teenage girl. Blonde hair, white skin and dark clothes. She looked to be no younger than fourteen.

Eden new it wasn't proper etiquette to hit a woman, rather old or young it wasn't right. But right now, she attacked, she's the enemy, and he already has thrown his punch, so even if he didn't want to it was too late. Eden jabbed the girl right cross the cheek, sending his entire body into the punch. The girl cried out as she was sent to the ground, landing back first on broken planks of wood.

Eden landed on his feet and gawked at the girl in surprise, "You're a kid?"

_What?_ Gaia Bane stood back from the Espeon, who was littered with dirt and wood, laying still and unmoving. He glanced over to where Eden stood, who was walking over to the assailant.

Eden stood over her, eying her carefully. The girl was groaning with her eyes shut tight, paining wrecking her mouth and back. Her lip was busted from the punch and she felt the inside of her cheek was bleeding. She couldn't even sit up from the amount of pain she's in. Eden felt a bit of remorse for the girl, but it died out as quickly as it came. She shouldn't have attacked him.

"Who are you?" Eden demanded an answer. The girl moaned, clenching her teeth and her eyes tighter.

"Does it... even... matter?" she coughed out. Eden narrowed his eyes.

"I am in the position to end your existence right here and now," his tone was hard and uncaring, he was as frank as he was serious. "I'm giving you a chance to turn the odds in your favor."

The girl mad a noise that sounded like a mixture of a pained sob and laughter. "Since when... does a Dusk mite... cares about a... enemy...?"

Eden was perplexed at the question if not insulted. He despised Dusk with his every being, so to be called one by one...

"You're not associated with Dusk, are you?" it was a rhetorical question, he already knew the answer. He crossed his arms, bring a hand to his lips as the pieces fell together. "There's no way they'd have a child do a job for them, no matter how low they are..."

The girl was still groaning, but was slowly forcing herself to sit up. She was panting heavily just from that and knew that she was in trouble. She didn't know what the guy was talking about, nor did she care. He was part of them, so he must be taken out as well. Then, she noticed the throbbing ache in her back began to diminish at an astounding rate as well as the other injuries in her body.

She was coated in a faint green aura that resembled mist. It seeped into her skin, flowing through her veins, taking away any pain it came across. It was a relieving process. The aura was coming from the dark skinned teen. He had a hand over her releasing small pulses of the aura, letting it melt into her body, clearing away any signs of injury. She touched her lip to find it returned to normal, and the cut inside her cheek was healed up.

Eden can see the confusion and shock in her eyes. She stared at him mouth slightly agape. "What- why.."

"I'm not part of Dusk." Eden told her sternly. "I'm part of something much bigger, something that exists to tear Dusk down, and help restore balance."

He withdrew his hand, finishing healing the girl. She found herself able to stand up and stared at him with confusion and mistrust. Her eyes shifted to the Rhydon who watched her carefully before towards the pile of rubble on the Espeon.

"Bailey!" she spluttered, and scrawled over to the wreck, throwing aside the broken pieces of lumber and earth before pulling out a wounded Espeon. There was a large bruise on her forehead from the hammer she took. Her breathing was faint, but audible. She was unconscious . "It's alright girl, don't I'll..."

Eden had his hand over the Pokémon, emitting the healing energy over the Espeon. The girl gawked at him in surprise, Eden simply stared at her as he healed the Pokémon. "There was a misunderstanding between us. To clarify; neither of us are associated with Dusk. We both know that Dusk members were stationed here. My partner and I burglarized the base and are taking everything of importance from it and bringing it back to base for decryption."

He withdrew his hand, finish healing the Pokémon. The Espeon was still unconscious but the bruise mark was gone. The girl hugged the Espeon close to her, eying the teen. "You're not... Dusk?"

"I am someone Dusk will wish to regret," Eden told her before extending his hand again. "I'm with _UnVeRsE_. And you have strength that could be used for greater good."

Her eyes shifted from his to his hand. "The hell is you talking about...?"

Eden kept his hand steady, not breaking eye contact. "They've done something unforgivable to you, I can understand."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you know."

"I know that you'd do anything to have your revenge." Eden said dropping his hand and took a step closer to the girl. "That burning rage in your heart won't rest until they've met their ends..." he stood directly in front of her, his eyes weren't as hard as before and had understanding in them. "...I can relate, but the path you're taking will only lead you to failure."

"I don't need your help for anything," she defended, glaring at the teen. The softness in his eyes was gone.

"Be sure to remember who won this little battle," he said, and the girl flinched at his tone. "If you couldn't defeat me what makes you think that you can obliterate Dusk by yourself?"

She glared at him then casted her gaze elsewhere. She knew he was right deep inside, but she refused to admit it. Eden sighed silently to himself and walked past her.

"If you want to become stronger, I advise you join us. You can have proper training and can help obliterate Dusk."

"Who is 'us'...?" she asked, facing him. "A rebellion."

"You can say that," Eden said. "We're much more organized though..." he turned back around. "... so, are you in or not?"

She didn't answer right away. From the previous events that happened no longer than ten minutes ago everything seemed to be going fast paced. One moment they were fighting, the next he was threatening her life, then he freaking _healed_ her and Bailey, and now is asking her for her hand in an organized rebellion. She was tempted to say no but then she looked at Bailey. Her best Pokémon was taken out in a single hit, she's never seen anything like that before. This person was strong, much stronger than what he was letting out, and was asking for assistance. Perhaps, if she accepted, she'd become stronger, like him- if not better.

"I'm in." she stated with a nod. Eden nodded and turned back around, extending his hand.

"Eden Meho," he introduced himself. The girl shook his hand timidly.

"Minami Hishinota."

"Hishinota," he nodded tasting the name taking back his hand and walking back. "First mission; to take Dusk equipment back to camp. Come, I'll explain on the way."

"Oh...kay," she followed after the older teen, and his Rhydon walking by his side. He began explaining his mission, his partner, Mesi Hayes, and goals of the other organization known as _UnVeRsE_. Minami nodded to herself as she listened to every word, from what he's told her it seemed that _UnVeRsE_ was making a difference. But why was his tone deviated from the words? Like singing lyrics to a song...

But refusing to beautify it.

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

**April 7, Xn275 **_present (19:26)_

"Servers are slowly running smoother now," Wally said, leaning against the hologram projector. He and the Dex holders were having discussing performances in the command center. One of the first being the system performances. It's been a few days since the uncovering of the bug, and the decision made to handle the situation. "But not as smooth as we'd like; it's still a sauna in there."

"That's to be expected," Pearl said. He was sitting next to Sapphire and Black. "They're still overworking themselves, but the cool air should lessen the strain on the hardware, which makes the software run much smoothly."

Yellow spoke up, "I'm still not too sure about this. It's a huge risk we're taking."

"You're taking a huge risk just by being here." Green relented, sitting across from her. "Sometimes the best decisions are the most dangerous."

"Yes, but still." Yellow argued, but calmed herself looking elsewhere. "It won't just effect us if it fails; it'll effect everyone."

"Then we won't let that happen," Bel countered with strong confidence in her voice. She glanced at the others before nodding. "It's our responsibility, so we'll have to grab it with our molars!"

The group nodded at Bel's declaration, though Gold was a bit confused.

"With our molars...?" he whispered to Black, asking for an explanation. The man shrugged.

"Hell if I knew..."

There was a silence between the group before Wally spoke again. "Besides the servers, I have reports of strange activities in-"

_BAM!_

The heavy doors busted open catching the Dex holder's attention. From above the stairs where the doors swayed open stood a dark skinned teenager in his late years. Green recognized him to be Eden Meho. Said teen was making his way down the steps toward the Dex owners.

"I thought you locked the doors," Silver muttered. Gold clicked his tongue.

"I forget everyone once in a while."

"Eden," Green stared at the teen, with raised eyebrows. "I see you're back."

The teen stopped beside Wally and returned Green's stare with a frustrated glare. When he didn't say anything Green asked him. "What is it that you want?"

The teen didn't reply right away, he broke eye contact with the brunette collecting his thoughts and emotions. "What I want... is for us to do something."

The room was silent and a few of the Dex Holders casted glances at each other. Platinum leaned forward, sitting up towards the teen. "What do you mean by '_do something_', exactly?"

"Exactly what I meant." Eden was struggling to keep his tone in check. It was outrageously disrespectful of him to just barge in without given permission. As frustrated as he was, if he expresses the wrong emotion his point may not get across or even accepted. Eden clenched his fists and faced the Dex holders. "I joined _UnVeRsE_ because I believe you could help me complete me quest and annihilate Dusk. But, ever since I _joined_ _UnVeRsE_... I haven't seen any progression _whatsoever_!"

There was a huge emphasis on his last words and Eden took the time to regain control of his emotions. Platinum nodded at his words, "I understand how you must feel, Eden. But I assure you that progress is being made. I don't believe you were here for the convention... due to so many members now, we're setting rendezvous points within the Capital to-"

"That is _not_ what I mean," Eden practically seethed at the woman. At first he thought they were seeing eye to eye, but her last statement proved him wrong. He looked over at Green, he had one leg over the other and a hand over his mouth watching him carefully. "I'm talking about _action._"

He took a small breather, once more to control his emotions. Everyone waited patiently for him to continue. Feeling a bit rude, he slowed himself down. "Sure, _UnVeRsE_ is growing in population, but what good is that if we don't use the people to _act._ We have resources, we have skills, and now we have a _backbone_. What's keeping us from fighting Dusk _head-on_?"

"Politics is a problem," Emerald spoke up. He stood up meeting the teens gaze. "Say we _do_ go out and take down Dusk... we go down to the Capital metropolis, start colossal battle and take over the city. Sure, we could win- not saying we will- but what will happen during that time period and the aftermath?

"Eden you must understand that Dusk is very, _very_ manipulative in everything they do. They can't even fully trust themselves become someone is always scheming. If we were to do as you say _exactly_ as you said it..." he paused for a moment to catch his breath. "...The first thing Dusk would do would broadcast worldwide us as a terrorist attack."

He let his words sink into the teen. Eden bit his tongue, sweating a little. Emerald continued to drive the point home, talking directly in Eden's face. "And you have to remember, that the entire _world_ sees Dusk as a salvation. So in reality here, Eden, you're asking us to have fifty thousand rebels go against sixteen-point-four billion at the least. With approximately two-thirds of that population being trained to kill right on the spot.

"This isn't some sort of game where you make a mistake you can simply restart the level, Eden." Emerald stared at the teen waiting for some sort of retaliation. But after a while of silence he stepped back and fell in his seat again. "You need to think things through before ranting about a problem. It shows that you're ignorant, Eden."

Sapphire shot a look at Emerald, telling him that he's going too far. The man ignored her glare nonetheless. Green however, observed Eden after Emeralds debate. Eden took deep steady breathes with eyes closed, he clenched and unclenched his hands. It was his way of calming his mind of negative emotions for he could be able to think clearly. A moment later he opened his eyes, shining with defiance.

"One," Eden said looking at no one in particular. "_Fuck_ the politics. That's just an excuse built and enforced by a common weakness every human being has obtained; fear. If one should not fight his fears then his fears will overcome him and he will be lost. Fear is a major weakness that despises strength. Strength is what is needed to overcome fear and once that happens you obtain _power_.

"Two..." Eden then cast a look at Emerald. "If such an even was to happen I can understand the consequences will be dire. So why not counteract the problem?"

Emerald peered at the teen. "What are you saying?"

"If Dusk were to _lie_ to the people of objectives, why don't we tell the _truth_ to the people before Dusk has a chance to tell such lies?"

The room was quiet at this idea. Then Emerald cracked out laughing. Eden ignored the man watching the other Dex holders, they seemed to be contemplating the proposal. It was a reaction Eden was looking for. When he heard no one else was laughing, Emerald sat up and looked at the teen in disbelief.

"Wait, you were serious weren't you?"

"Yes." Eden said sternly.

"And how exactly would we be able to do that?" Green asked, actually curious to where this was going. "To tell the people of our existence, how would we be able to communicate with everyone?"

Eden didn't answer immediately, when it hit him. It was crazy, and absolutely ridiculous, but it was a solution to the question.

"...by the Diurnal Delibird."

I needle drop could have been heard a mile away from the silence in the room. Emerald gawked at the teen as if he lost his mind, in which Eden could blame him for. Green honestly was surprised himself from the answer. The Diurnal Delibird was the largest well financed radio station in Capital- if not the world. It was the center piece that all channels are broadcasted to in order for they can be aired via television or radio. That being said, it was near the center of the Capital Metropolis, and had topnotch security.

"It may be difficult, but if we can get into the Diurnal Delibird and broadcast worldwide, it would be a big step forward for us." Eden continued, pressing the issue further. "So there _is_ a way to handle this, now we must act!"

Emerald was staring hard at the teen. "You must think-"

"Alright." Green said, catching everyone off guard excluding Eden. "You've proven your point, and now it's obligatory on us to act."

Eden nodded, and Green pointed at him staring hard at the teen, causing him to feel an anxious. "However... you will be in charge of this operation. _You_ must find all possible ways to infiltrate the Delibird, broadcast for so many minutes, and disperse with no casualties. That's the deal. When you show me the plan, then we'd act."

"Agreed," Eden quickly accepted. "But it has to be a Dex owner his broadcasts it-"

Green rose a hand, cutting off the teen. "You just worry about getting inside the Delibird. You'll need a team also." Green stared at Eden for a moment. "You'll have access to the command center for planning, and I'll give you three months, starting tomorrow, to bring me a foolproof plan and a sound team."

Eden grinned at the challenge. "I'll have you one in a week

* * *

I apologize for not updating on the promised deadline, In my defense two things happened. One; I was hit by a truck and am currently hospitalized _ . Broken arm, rib punctured lung and a concussion all in one, and two; all my data was corrupted/lost on my flash drive (this chapter, and other fanfics I was working on) afterward the incident and I had to start over from the beginning. You have no idea how upset I still am about this whole thing. Just wanted to clear that up, I feel like I owe you guys an explanation at the least.

Anywhizzle... long chapter huh? Didn't like how it came out. The ending was rushed. I failed at writing Pokémon battles. And there are just one too many mistakes. Ah, my head hurts... I hope you guys enjoyed it. I won't be updating for two weeks or so, I'm just bummed out right now. Sorry for grammar mistakes, I know they're there... ehhh. Thanks for the reviews for those who reviewed and thanks for reading for those who read but _didn't_ review!

**Chapter IV: **

**INTEGRATE **

**[9/15/2012]**


	6. FOUR: INTEGRATE

_The metropolis of the Capital, also referred as the central downtown, was known to be established in the center of the world. Within the central city stood the tallest skyscraper ever built known as the Diurnal Delibird; a mass building that rose over a hundred and twenty-seven thousand square feet. It is built directly on the center of the world. The Delibird was not only the tallest building worldwide, but the largest radio television station ever built. _

_It is the center of all transmissions, rather it is by a telephone call or a channel on TV, and nothing is aired unless patrolled through the Delibird. It's due to this very reason that it's rated as the second most secured facility in the Capital; the third being the house of representatives and the first being a high class bank by the name of 'Bank Global'. Only registered celebrities and Dusk members can enter the Delibird, even then they must go through heavy security. Non-Dusk members were left to gasp in awe from the sheer size of the skyscraper._

_It was a cloudy night, only a sprinkle of stars twinkled shallowly. The cool air breezed loudly in the channeled streets of downtown central from the buildings being so tall and compact. A handful of lights were still on in the buildings, Dusk doing their night shift. However, it is not the case with the Diurnal Delibird; all lights were on, having the building glow like a casino would. The Delibird never rests, it functions twenty-four seven every day._

_On a certain floor in a certain room were two people. The room was technically a large office, rich red carpeted flooring, two leather sofas, a large flat screen on the wall and a stylish mahogany desk facing away from the glass wall that showed the entire city of the Capital. A man with jet black hair in his forties sat at his desk labeled 'Manager', staring at the younger man, waiting for an answer. The other sat still on the sofa with his eyes closed contemplating the thought, he had neon hair that stood up like a calm flame; his hair was so rich that it had a dim glow to it._

_"You have got to be kidding me," the neon haired said, casting a look at the manager. "It backfired last time, what makes you think it won't again?"_

_"Because this time we won't leave it all up to you," was the reply. "We have everything planned out now, all we need you to do... is to pick the right candidate."_

_"..." he was quiet for a few seconds before standing up, making his way towards the exit._

_"Bliss...?" the pink Pokémon asked in concern for the man. When he didn't answer her call, she trudged after him. "Blissey!"_

_"Gaej." the manager stood from his seat, staring hard at him, silently demanding an answer._

_The young man halted in his steps for a brief moment, but didn't turn to face him. The Blissey stood by his side, carefully casting her gaze from him to the manager. Finally, he spoke._

_"I'll see what I can find." with that, he opened the door wide open allowing the large pink Pokémon through, before following after her. He closed the door softly, not even the click could be heard._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"__You'll have access to the command center for planning and I'll give you three months, starting tomorrow, to bring me a sound team and foolproof plan."_

_Eden grinned at the challenge. "I'll have you one in a week."_

_Green practically scoffed at his confidence. "Don't get cocky; the deadline is exactly one month from now. You will need the time." The man fished into his pockets and pulled out a thin metallic card, flinging it over to the teen. Eden caught with both hands, eyeing the material._

_"__That's the access key to this room, be sure not to lose it." Green explained._

_Eden nodded slowly, stuffing the card into his pockets, meeting Green's gaze once more. "I won't let you down."_

_"__Like you have a choice."_

**April 8, Xn275** (_07:09_)

The radiated skies were a crisp blue with few puffs of white clouds. Pidgeys and Starlies were awake and already busy searching for breakfast. Within the Capital was an old motel, one of the first built during the establishment of the Capital. It only had two floors with a main lobby as a separate building. Inside one of the many rooms of the building was a cocoa skinned teen sitting at the edge of his worn bed.

The room was relatively small, as all motel rooms are; no bigger than a medium sized bedroom. There was a twin-size bed, and a small bulky television set on top of wooden drawers. The bathroom was to the far right. Eden sat in silence twiddling a metallic card between his fingers. It was blank with no sort of design or shape onto it. It was mostly silver with a little bit of gray blended in, but still retained the shine. If he didn't know any better he would have thought it was just an ordinary piece of metal.

Eden observed the key for a while; he then stuffed it into his pocket and hopped off the bed. He grabbed his white leather jacket, hoisting it over his shoulder and began slipping on his boots. A small grin crossed his face, and the teen was forcing himself to keep calm.

_I'm not supposed to be doing this, calm yourself..._ he told himself, shaking off the excitement. He finished tying his laces and opened the cheap door. _This was supposed to be done a long time ago... nothing to get psyched for._

He repeated the words to himself multiple times, taking small controlled breaths. There really wasn't anything worth being excited for. He stood up the entire night devising a plan. It wasn't exactly foolproof material but it would suffice until he had more information on certain topics. This is what the command center exactly is for. But right now, Eden was feeling the mood to scout out some recruits. Being sure to lock the door after stepping out, Eden slipped on his jacket and began walking to his destination.

"First thing's first," he told himself, now walking at a faster pace. "I'll need Intel."

.::x-\_/UnVeRsE\_/-x::.

FOUR: INTEGRATE

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" was the first thing Seishiro said as Marshall folded his arm within Michka's.

"Aren't you supposed to be in college?" Marshall countered.

"I have a masters." he shot back.

"And I have..." Marshall took the moment to dig into his back pocket and fished out a badly wrinkled roll of paper. "...a diploma."

"At fifteen?" Michka was one to speak now. She snatched the paper him, pulling her arm out of his grasp, and tenderly unrolled it.

"Of course," Marshall rolled his eyes as if that was the most ridiculous question he ever heard. "It isn't a surprise for someone as awesome as me not to have one- then again, there is no one else as awesome as me."

Seishiro stared at the young teen as Michka read over the paper and breathed out a slow controlled sigh. "You don't say."

It was early in the morning and Michka came over to his house. She had wanted to spend the day with her "two best guys", as she puts it, and he was first on the list. They were heading over to Eden's not too soon later to eat some breakfast. It was when they were walking through a park did Marshall pounced out of nowhere and grasped the woman with his arm.

"Yeah, So..." Marshall swiftly took his degree from Michka's fingers, rolled it up and stuffed it back into his pocket. He faced Michka and smile warmly, a tiny glint shining on one of his teeth. "...I was thinking you could waste some of my time, what do you say?"

Unaffected by his charming looks, Michka swatted her hand. "Actually, I have a date with Seishy-"

"Seishiro." said man interrupted.

"-and Eden for the day." She stared at the teen hard for a moment and poked his forehead enough to make him take a step back. "And I want no interruption, kapeesh?"

"...Gah!" Marshall gasped, covering his mouth. "...I didn't know you were into trinogamy."

"W-what?" the brunette spluttered, her face rising in color. "What are yo-"

"Dammit," Marshall muttered to himself, rubbing his chin in thought. "I guess I held her off for too long..."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Michka demanded with flushed cheeks.

Seishiro decided to butt in before the situation could delve any deeper. He set a hand on each of their shoulder, keeping them at distance. "Alright you two, settle down. Marshall, you know what she meant."

"Hey, hey..." the teen stepped away from the two with raised hands in terms of surrender. "You're a little shy to expose your relationship publicly, I get it..." he paused for a moment to bask in their expressions. Michka's flustered frustration, and Seishiro seemed to becoming agitated. Marshal almost smiled at that._ Too easy. _

"Speaking of the third wheel..." Marshal looked past the two at a mocha skinned teen making his way towards them. The two turned around, following his gaze, to spot Eden walking up to them. Michka perked up at that.

"Good morning, Michka, Seishiro." Eden greeted normally with a small nod. He then noticed the younger teen. "...Marshall."

"Dah." Marshall retorted.

"Well you're in a chipper mood today," Seishiro complemented, observing the teen. He seemed more upright... not as rigid as he usually was. His cobalt eyes were radiating lively as well. He noticed that there were dark bags under his eyes then, indicating that he didn't sleep much. "Had a goodnight's sleep?"

"Arceus, Eden." Michka muttered stepping up to the taller teen, observing the dark bags under his eyes. "You seem alright but you look terrible."

"A task was handed to me yesterday," Eden said to the two, ignoring their concern. "I'll be assembling a team and, naturally, I'd like the both of you to be a part of it."

"Sorry, my schedule is full for the week," Marshall stepped in. "I need to perfect my awesome MLG skills~"

"Are you serious?" Michka asked, ignoring Marshall's comment. She stared at Eden for a moment as if waiting for a reply. Without even giving him a chance to, she continued. "You only just returned last night and you just... took_ another _task_?_"

"Michka," Seishiro interrupted, catching her off guard. She looked at him, confused. He shook his head, eyeing the playground behind them. There were small children playing within with their parents watching. There was nothing peculiar about that, but Seishiro felt the sense of being watched. "...Not here."

The group was quiet for a while, hearing the children continue to play. Michka stared at Seishiro for a while before turning to Eden again with a hard stare. "We'll discuss over breakfast, come on."

She tempted to walk past him and grab his arm to drag him alongside her, but Eden moved to the side evading her grasp. He shook his head. "I have business to take care of, maybe some other time."

Michka gawked at him, not believing that he was blowing them off _again_. Seishiro took the moment to speak.

"We'll discuss this task you want us in later tonight." he told him.

"If all goes well we'll discuss it within a week," Eden walked by the three, continuing to walk down the playground pathway. He gave them a small wave of farewell as he walked away. "See you then."

The three watched him depart for a few seconds before casting each other shallow glances. Michka sighed and began to rub her temples in aggravation. "That guy..."

"Everyone has their cons and pros," Seishiro said, causing her to look up at him. He watched Eden's distancing figure with a look she wasn't familiar with before facing her with a small smile. "Eden has his as does everyone else."

"Mm." Michka hummed to herself, staring into his eyes. His words sounded true, but she had a strong inclination towards her intuition. And that's saying something else entirely.

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

"A bar?" Joel stared at the brunette sitting across the outdoor table with a semi-blank expression. "...you drink?"

Aeryn rolled up her newspaper and swatted the teen on his forehead. "A _karaoke _bar. Sounds fun doesn't it?"

Joel Corbett was a seventeen year old guy that usually stood on the sidelines. He had short fuzzy black hair that spoke out at the top and golden brown skin texture with an athletic muscular build that seemed to match his amber eyes. He wore black jeans with a matching jacket, that's a little big for his size, over a cobalt tee. He had a black wristwatch and black sneakers with silver edging.

He was simply eating breakfast he had ordered when AJ spotted him with a glint in her eye. He only knew then that she had something in mind. Aeryn, or AJ for short, was an athletic olive skin toned eighteen year old teenage girl with a kind heart. She kept her ink like hair in a French braid, as always, under her purple bandana. She had a matching purple tank top and fingerless with black jet black cargos and combat boots. Joel stared into her platinum eyes as she continued to speak.

"Do you remember that old recreation center outside of town?" she asked, in which he nodded. "They renovated it into a karaoke bar, the grand opening is today."

"I don't sing." Joel said lamely. He felt retarded just for saying that. He wouldn't be surprised if AJ laughed at him. Then again, AJ was a nice and kind hearted. She doesn't look for the bad in anyway, but always find the good things. That's probably one of the main reasons why he felt attracted to the girl, being somewhat antisocial and all.

"Teehee.." she muffled something that sounded like a mixture of a laugh and a giggle through her hands.

_She actually laughed!_ Joel mentally felt the floor give way and began spinning down into an endless pit of humiliation. _And here I was thinking about your traits...!_

While raging with confused emotions inside, Joel was appeared the same as ever on the outside. Minus the cocking of his right eyebrow. Aeryn forced herself out of her giggle fit with a heart fluttering smile.

"Not to _sing_, but to check it out. Maybe buy a drink or two while we're there."

Joel could feel his enmity slowly dissipate with that charming smile of hers. Pushing aside his empty plate, he stood up dusting off leftover crumbs from his clothes. "If you want to, I suppose so."

"Awesome!" she clapped her hands together standing up, her eyes radiating brightly. "I know you'll like it there."

"You make it sound like you've been there already," he said pushing his chair to the table, being sure to leave some money for the waitress. She wasn't the best around, but he knew they didn't get much salary nowadays. Walking up to Aeryn, they began making their way.

"Do I?" she thought it over for a moment. "Well, to be honest I was there, but didn't go inside. Does it matter?"

"Not really." Joel shrugged.

AJ smiled a little. "I think this place would be perfect for we can hang out; our little spot~"

_Our little spot~ _the words echoed in his head repeatedly. On the outside he still had his blank stare as they continued to walk in silence, but inside he felt as if he was floating in an endless sea of certified hope. _AJ and I, together alone? _

He stole a peek at the teen. She was humming cutely to herself with her hands clasped behind her back, her hair swaying as she walked.

_Does this mean..._

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

"So how does it feel to step outside again?"

"Annoying!" Tai growled in annoyance, struggling to swat away the horde of insects buzzing around his head. "I don't remember bugs trying to eat me!"

"Well maybe you should have showered," Terra reminded. "Like I told you to."

"Oh shut up."

It was only two days ago since Tai has been released and the teen had been fairly well. It was awkward for him to walk accordingly and use his arm; due to from the long period of being bedded. Terra was unable to visit him on his release, but was sure to send him some new clothes, his old ones being torn and ragged. Now, the teen wore a simple red shirt with a white jacket, black jeans and blue sneakers. Very simple, very casual.

The first day since his release was a bit of struggle, but by the second day he could jog pretty swiftly. Now, he was as good as ever, albeit losing some muscle, but still in top notch shape. Terra allowed him to stay with her until he's ready to leave home. She was surprised when he told her he didn't remember but left it as that. Currently, the two were heading to a restaurant for some breakfast.

"So, where are eating anyways?" Tai asked while rubbing an itchy bite on his arm.

"A place I help accomplished," she responded, lightly smiling at the teen.

"So, what..." he looked at the woman, searching for a more definite answer. "...you're a manager or something?"

"You can say that." and that was all she said, leaving Tai a little, if not at all, confused. As the two continued their walk, Terra noticed a familiar figure ahead talking with someone.

She recognized one of them to be Marcus from the beanie he wore. The other was a short girl that looked to be around his age, if not younger. She was rather thin for her age, had forest green eyes and auburn hair so dark that it's on the edge of being black. She wore a white blouse and sandy brown bell bottoms with matching sandals. Terra also noticed the bracelet on her wrists.

"And here... we..." Terra counted down, watching Marcus as they walked closer to them. Tai raised an eyebrow, following her gaze. "...go."

"Hey Setrea, look at what I found." The year older brunette grinned, showing the young teenage girl a small, cute furry animal. "It's a rare Pokémon I bought, it's called a _Meow_."

"_Meow..._" mewled the fuzzy creature, licking its paw in contentment.

The girl, known as Setrea, stared at the cute creature in his arms for a long time before looking up at him. "Uh... Marcus? That's a cat..."

The teen stared at her for a long time then at the fuzzy feline snuggling in his arm.

"Meow~." it purred.

It really was a cat.

He threw his hands in the air, falling on his knees, shaking the kitten up in the sky in rage. "_**FUUUUUCK!**_"

"What in the hell..." Tai muttered, as he and Terra walked past them. He glanced back to see what else was going to happen. The boy continued to scream in all his anger and the girl stood awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. They were certainly going to get a lot of attention if she didn't anything to shut him up. "What was THAT all about?"

"Kids being kids." was all Terra had to say.

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

"Here we are!" AJ exclaimed profoundly, stepping up to the building. "The _Artsy Shelder!_"

Joel examined the outer exterior of the building. The shape was the same as any recreation center, there were a few fern planted alongside it, all the windows were glossy black, including the automatic entry glass doors. Above the doors was a large neon lighted sign of a Shelder singing on a mic with musical notes in the background and '_THE ARTSY SHELDER_' written under it. Right on the left of it was a flag that shouted '**GRAND OPENING**!'.

"...Weird name." he said.

"Come on," she grinned, taking his hand and began tugging him into the building. "Let's go check it out, it can't be that bad.

"That's when I start to worry." he shot back. Aeryn only rolled her eyes. The glass doors slid open allowing the two to enter a colorfully lit lobby. There were tables and seats like any other restaurant, with multiple large flat screen TVs planted on the tops walls. Further down is a hallway that ran horizontally. On the far right of the room was a small bar; behind the counter were rows of glass bottles and glasses in clear cabinets. There were two people stationed there, and to Aeryn's surprise, she knew the both of them.

"Hey baby, are you an overdue library book?" Neo was leaned against the counter with his arms crossed next to a teenage girl around his age. She had straight bleached blonde hair that fell to her back, foamy green eyes, and tanned skin a little dark than Neo's. She wore an orange and navy tank top, dark blue denim shorts that was stylishly damaged, and multiple wristbands. She was currently organizing the glass bottles. "...Because _you_ have gotten _**fine**_ written all over you~"

Aeryn winced and felt her stomach unsettle.

Joel stood still, not knowing how to react to what he had just heard.

"Oh god," Aeryn then felt an urge to claw her face off.. "Neo, that was just... What was _**that!**_?"

The blunette turned to the duo with peered eyes, "Don't judge me and my tastes.."

The blonde had a figure that would have any guy turning heads over heels. She practically had an hourglass figure, with definitely noticeable curves all in the right places. Joel couldn't exactly blame Neo for putting the moves on her, she was ridiculously attractive. But did he have to use such cheesy lines? The blonde also turned spotting Aeryn, she smiled profoundly and waved. "AJ! Hey! What are you doing here?"

"That's my line," she laughed. "How come you didn't tell me about this, Brin?"

The blonde known as Brinna, Brin to close friends, nodded. "Not officially, I'm still in training... but by a few days I'll be working here as a part time job."

"Welcome to the Artsy Shelder," the voice from behind. Joel and AJ both turned to see a man in a plain foliage designed tee and brown cargos. He had grassy green hair and emerald eyes that shines radiantly. He smiled when he saw their faces. "Oh, it's you two."

"Senior Wallace?" Joel asked, blinking once. "You work here?"

"Well that's what managers do, isn't it?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"...No." he broke eye contact, gazing around the room. He didn't see anything wrong with someone working a place such as this; it was fancy enough and looked like it'd do well in business. He just couldn't see some as... high ranked like Wallace running a bar. It didn't make sense-

_Unless... _he thought, glancing at Neo. He was tempting to regain Brinna's attention by shaking her by the shoulders and whining like a child. She was struggling to get the teenager off of her._ Only a man with skills of a Dex holder and two high class captains were present. This has to be.._

"Would you two like an open seat, or a room?" Wally asked them.

"Oh no, we just came to check out the place..." AJ confessed awkwardly. She laughed a little. "But I wouldn't mind some OJ..."

"Well, Brinna can take of that then." Wally nodded towards the girl, who was now struggling to keep Neo off of her. She gave him a clumsy salute. Wally sighed silently. "I'll be in my office."

As the green haired man walked away, AJ and Joel took a seat at the bar. Brinna finally shoved Neo off, onto the floor.

"Ow!" Neo cried, "S-so cruel..."

"I'm sorry, Neo," Brinna apologized, bending over to pull out a pitcher of orange juice from a mini fridge under the countertop. Grabbing a pair of glass cups, she began pouring the liquid. "But I have a job, I can't always goof off. I hope you understand..."

"So, why don't you leave shorty here and play with a real man?" Neo asked Aeryn with a sultry grin. He was leaning over the counter right in the brunette's face as if nothing even happened. He gave her a wink. "I got a real nice Diglett I think you'd like... heheh."

"I uh," AJ pulled back, a little flustered from the close proximity, heavily confused. "Diglett...?"

"What the hell, Neo!" Brinna exclaimed. She slid the two their glasses and swatted Neo across the forehead. There was a small glint in his eyes and the blunette swiftly evaded the attack, sliding behind the girl and dropped to his knees, causing the girl to lose her balance. The act caught Joel's eye from how fluid and fast he moved and wondered what exactly he was doing.

"Watch the potty mouth...!" He yelled drawing an arm back. Through Neo's eyes were scanners searching for a target, his retinas quickly homed in onto a roundness that was her butt. His eyes flashed radiantly and threw his hand at her. "Your buns are mine!"

"There you are." came a voice, stopping Neo in his tracks, giving Brinna enough time to regain her balance. He stood up to see Eden walking in through the door.

"Eden," Neo recalled, as the other teen made his way over. "What brings you here?"

He stopped besides Aeryn. "I'd like to borrow your card."

Neo frowned doubtfully. "My... card?"

"I need it to gather some information," he opened his hand for the item. "I'll return it."

"Humph," Neo wiggled his nose, staring at the dark skinned teen. He had no problem giving Eden his special card, and he trusted the guy well enough to give it back. But after last night's performance and how boldly he was demanding him... it must be something really serious. Neo sighed and pulled out a metallic blue card and placed it in Eden's hand. "Whatever you do, don't get caught."

"Thanks," Eden stuffed the card in his jacket, and began walking out, the glass doors sliding open for him. "You'll be hearing from me within a week."

As Eden walked out the door, he bumped and brushed past someone, unintentionally pushing him to the side. Nevertheless, he didn't even bother to apologize or even see who it was.

"What was that about..." Tai mumbled, looking back at Eden. Terra had a cold glint in her eyes, watching the teen walk away. She never liked him, ever since he joined UnVeRsE. He was too suspicious, and often planning something. Today was no different, but she had a feeling that he was up to no good. And that itself wasn't any no good.

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

Neo's card was special. Specifically created and designed by him himself; he calls it the Neocard (ironically enough). In truth, it wasn't entirely a card- but a device. An electronic device so small and thin that it resembled that of an actual card. It had a bluish tint to it and always seemed to repel light like a mirror. The card was a code bypasser. Made to bypass and rewrite encryptions to a majority of locks and securities. Doors, safes, locks- you name it, it remakes it.

The main reason why he created the Neocard was to slip in and out of certain women only facilities, such as the girls' only border school, to acquire certain information. He built spy equipment to watch them and stood in the shadows, observing their every move.

Some - okay, MOST- call him a stalker but he prefers being called an analyst. It was only last year did Eden caught the blue haired teen sneaking into the UnVeRsE woman's room using the card was he intrigued. Eden never thought too much of Neo, but from that day forward, he saw potential in the teen. He was smart, smarter than anyone he's ever met in technology. He'd use that to his advantage.

So it was to his extent of trust and knowledge, that Eden had a hunch that this card could bypass the UnVeRsE server room.

The dark haired teen stood in front of the heavy metal door. There was a small handle with a card slot beside it. In order to gain access inside the room, he'd need to unlock it. With the card in hand, he inserted it into the device. He was expecting some sort of delay, for decrypting the code, but instead, the door popped open.

Impressed with Neo's fine work, he stepped inside the room, being sure to close the door behind him. The room was much larger than what he'd expect it to be; about the size of a library; a library filled with servers and tech. The floor was littered with wires and cords. And it was hot. _Really_ hot.

Eden walked through the aisles of computers, looking for some sort of station. It didn't take too long, though. He found a laptop on a small workstation, plugged into the system. Pulling up a chair that sat beside it, he opened it up to find the user was still logged on.

_Strange..._ He was expecting some sort of security but that just makes it easier for him. There was a small window in the center of the screen, reporting the copying of files. The files were being copied rapidly, but the bar wasn't moving much; it was about halfway completed.

_Must be building a backup_, Eden assumed, minimizing the window. He had more important business to attend to, even if it stretches some protocols. Opening another window he started dwelling into the systems files. There were many folders that caught his attention as he browsed through the servers. Especially one entitled _Project UNVERSE._

He paused for a moment, considering opening the folder but went against it. He didn't have much time, and anyone could walk in at any given moment. He didn't need that sort of trouble. After a few minute of searching later, he found what he was looking for; a folder labeled VERSE Profiles. Eden allowed himself to smile triumphantly and pulled out a flash drive, plugging it into the laptop, before opening the folder.

"Let's see who we have here..."

* * *

Gah, late update. Again.

Hated this chapter.

Really did.

So many errors.

Need.

Beta Reader.

**Chapter V:**

**PROFILES**

**[9/29/2012]**


	7. FIVE: PROFILES

_The boy groaned, pain racking his nerve system. He laid face planted onto the ground. His body was numb and weak, still not used to weight, pressure on the bones, or even movement. The boy did not want to get up. He did not want to lay down either. He knew he had to stand; he was the only one that can..._

_He pounded his fists into the ground besides his skull and force himself on his hands and knees. His muscles were screaming; fibers burning up from the contraction. It hurt so much just to lift his head, how could he possibly..._

"_Hey, you!" the boy screamed, forcing himself to stand. He wobbled for a moment, but regained his balance and stood shakily on his weak legs spotting the figure. His vision was unfocused and he knew his eyes were slowly losing their vision. "I'm...!" he panted hoarsely, choking on his own breath. "S-Sirdius!... I... I'm not done yet!"_

_He saw the person pause in his steps and turned around. He stared at the boy for a moment before making his way back towards him. All around them was rubble and fire; automobiles flipped upside down, buildings torn and skyscrapers missing multiple sections half fallen; all of it was in flames. The night sky was red from the mass amount of flames that it resembled day._

_The boy could hear explosions in the distance and screams of familiar voices engaging in battle. He already knew, only had just forgotten. He saw bodies that lied in the street from the corners of his bloody eyes. He knew those people... they were his friends. He watched as the man walked up to him. His vision was critically blurred by now, and he couldn't identify the mans face, he only knew the man was much taller than him. _

_And much more menacing._

_Before he could even raise a fist, the man grabbed the boy by his hair and raised him up to his level. The boy screamed as pain scorched through his scalp; his hair daring to to be ripped from his skull from just a simple tug. He kicked weakly, scrabbling in the man's grip trying to break free only to know prevail._

_He felt a sudden impact to his face, and something snapped. He realized that the man punched him, and his nose was caved in. The boy tried to cry out, tears swelling in his eyes, but choked harshly on his blood. Jab, again. He felt his front teeth snap and his gums burst. Blood spilled out his mouth his mouth and he found that he couldn't breathe. There was too much blood, he was drowning in his own self._

"_I had enough of your ideals for more than one time line," the man growled. He raised his bloody hand up to the boy's head level and slowly balled it into a fist. He didn't punch him though, instead he lashed out and tightly gripped his face. He lowered his other hand, letting go of the boys hair stained with blood and filth, and raised him higher in the sky._

_The boy coughed out blood onto the man's palm, his breathing was uneven and hectic, struggling for air. He knew what was about to come, and that didn't calm him in the least. The gripped the boy tighter, ensuring his grip was secure. Although the boy couldn't see, he knew the man was glaring at him with long eyes filled with hatred and grudge. _

_There was a short tingle through his hair._

_"Just die."_

_The boy let out inhuman animalistic screams as his skull with purged with voltages of electricity. He couldn't flail or lash out at the man; the pain was too great. He could feel the blood boiling his brain as it rattled against his cranium. It went on for several minutes and the boy scream, blood splatting out his mouth. Finally his voice died down to a low agonized moan, and fell unnaturally silent._

_The man paused, holding the boy closer to ensure his death. As a precaution, he electrocuted him again. Not a single movement. Disgusted, he threw the limp body to the side and began to walk away. The boy's body laid still, his blank eyes watching the walk away. From the distance, the voices from earlier coming closer. They were familiar, he knew these people. They were... they were..._

_"Neo!"_

"Neo, please wake up!"

"Ahh!" Violet eyes bursted open and the blue haired teen sprung up from his bed in a matter of seconds. No sooner did he do so, a pair of hands grasped his shoulders to keep him down. Instinctively, remember the danger around him he lashed out weakly struggling to get away from his capturer. "Get off me!"

"Neo, calm down! It was just a dream!" The voice was feminine and frantic. The teen froze, breathing hard as he gathered his senses. His visions was blurred still but he could see enough to recognize himself in his own room, dimly lit from the desk lamp. The one gripping his shoulders was a blurred figure of woman. He recognized her as his stepmother.

"M-mom?" He was glistening in cold sweat, and his heart was rattling against his ribcage. He felt her let go of him and stared at his hands. Even though his vision was blurred, he could see that they were shaking uncontrollably. He reached over to his desk and grabbed a pair of glasses and trembly put them on. His vision eased back to normal.

"I-I'm okay..." he told the woman with a cracked voice. He glanced at her frown and twitched his lips; he was trying to smile. "I just... I just need to-to calm down.."

"Arceus, Neo..." she swore under her breath sitting back from the teen. She brushed a lock of her hair from her vision and exhaled an unsteady breath of air. Neo watched his stepmother as her tempted to slow down his rapid breathes. She had the same shade of violet he had, with a purple curled hair reaching her waist. She had bed hair, he noted, and looking at his desk clock he saw that it was 3:00 AM in the morning. He had woken her again.

"S-sorry," he apologized, avoiding eye contact. "I-"

"You were on the brink of having a seizure, Neo!" she snapped, whipping her head at him. "You and I both know that they aren't fading away and are only getting worse."

Remorse began to sink in. Neo rubbed his eyes, still feeling weak. "I know..."

The purple haired woman stared hard at her stepson, when he didn't say anything else she sighed silently to herself. The bed shifted and Neo felt her stood up. He then felt soft hands tenderly cupped his cheek, causing him to flinch. She lifted his face up for they were eye to eye, and brushed her thumb across his cheek.

He was very cold and her eyes softened up a bit at this. Gently cupping his cheeks, rubbing her warmth off on him, she leaned in and tenderly planted her lips on his forehead. His breath hitched from the action. She didn't move for a long time, and Neo could feel his heart rate slower. Finally, she pulled back from the teen and began to walk out his room. She turned off his desk lamp, leaving light from the hallway pouring in.

"Mom...?"

"Not tonight," she said, not even turning to face her son. "We will discuss it in the morning... at breakfast."

She then left, slowly closing the door behind her, leaving the teen sitting in total darkness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

While the command center was perfect for debriefing and information on the city, it didn't help much for recruiting. The servers stored massive amounts of data of UnVeRsE functionality, and all it's members. Only Dex owners had access to such information, thus the reason he required Neo's special card. If Eden wanted to put together a team, he'd need specifics; the best of the best that fit his requirements.

Eden wiped away a bead of sweat, browsing through the hundreds of files. They were categorized into three groups; Trainer, Healer, and Ranger. Unfortunately, unless he knew the name of the member, he'd have to manually search for the right candidate.

He was currently browsing through the Trainer folder, categorizing it by recently modified to make it easier. He did notice that besides the names were a number of golden stars. Comparing some to others, there ranged from none to ten. Then there were some that were red.

_Must be some sort of ranking accomplishments..._ he assumed, scrolling down further. He spotted seven red stars attached to the a folder. He opened it to read the member's accomplishments. _Gold must mean exceptional and red, outstanding- otherwise the best._

"Terra White," Eden read the profile title aloud. "Let's see what you have you been doing."

Eden began to read, unaware of a device hidden in the shadows of a corner. It blinked a dim blue light facing directly at him, lens circulating to get a better view of the teen.

.::x-\_/UnVeRsE\_/-x::.

FIVE: PROFILES

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

**April 13, Xn275** (_five days later_)

"Have anyone seen Eden recently?" Michka asked the group. "I haven't seen or heard of him for days now."

"_Have like... anyone seen Eden around late-a-lay?" _Marcus mimicked in high pitched tone, flapping his hands like some sort of sassy Pidgy. "_I'm like... totally hard for him..!"_

Marshall snorted in his drink and out through his nose, bursting out laughing. Rayne rolled her eyes while Minami twitched her nose in disgust. Nearly a week has passed since Eden's return and little to no one had seen the teen lately. Marshall, Marcus, Rayne, Minami, Seishiro, and Michka were gathered around a table at the _Artsy Shelder_ eating some lunch.

It was originally just Marshall and Rayne eating (Rayne paying for his meal) before Marcus randomly slid from under the table to join them. When Minami waltzed in, Rayne called her over to their table. Over the last few days since her arrival, Rayne and Minami were becoming good good friends; when she found out Rayne had a Growlithe their friendship was official. It was only a few moments ago did Michka and Seishiro came in; Seishiro spotting the group, before the two joined their party.

Michka glared at Marcus. "I'm serious."

"Seriously hard." Marcus shot back. Marshall, who was just calming down, chortled on his drink.

"You two will never get a girl with attitudes like that," Rayne muttered.

"I would say I'm sorry, but then I'd be lying." Marshall shot at the blonde, wiping his lips. "I don't date stupid."

"Which is why I like to be around men," Marcus cosigned, leaning back in his seat with a satisfied grin. Everyone stared at the youngster with mixed emotions. "What?"

"...Anyways," Rayne sighed, fixing her full-sized headphones around her neck, before facing Michka. " I don't know Eden too well, so I'm not the best person to ask."

"You're the worst person to ask for anything," Marshall nodded in agreement.

Rayne's eyebrow quirked in annoyance. "Shut up, Marshall."

"Eden has been doing a lot of work lately," it was Minami who spoke, gaining everyone's attention. She continued, "I've seen him with a lot of paperwork recently. He usually leaves at dawn and comes back late at night."

"What are you, a stalker?" Marcus inquired, squinting his eyes.

"I stay with him, occasionally." she snapped at the teen. It was true, she was staying with Eden for the time being until she had a place to stay. She wouldn't say anything about any nearby family relatives, and refused to go to an orphanage. Eden decided to take her under his wing until something pops up. Shaking her head, she glanced at Michka again. "I don't see him much, only enough to know he's still around."

Seishiro nodded slowly. For as long as he knew Eden, it was odd to know that he was working but inside the Capital. When you don't see him, it usually means he's out on a mission, when you do see him, well he's resting up for the next job to come. His odd appearance and disappearances within the Capital was... unorthodox at the least.

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Seishiro leaned back and pull out his buzzing transceiver, he clicked his tongue seeing it was Eden's number. "That is just too cliché."

"What is it?" Michka and Marshall leaned over to see.

"A text from Eden," he replied, opening the file and began reading the hidden message. "He said to-"

_Vrrt! Vrrt!_

"Oh, hold on." Michka muttered, grabbing her Pokégear from the table and flipped it open. "Hey, I got one too-"

_Ampharos king is what I wanna be, yeah! (Go! Go go! Go am-pha-ros!)_

Marshall flicked open his Pokégear, seeing he had a text as well, he whistled. "What a coincidence..."

"From Eden?" Michka asked, putting her communication device in her pocket.

"No," he replied, closing his Pokégear as well. "Neo texted me about Eden texting him to-"

_Ampharos king is what I- _

Marshal answered his gear again. "...And now it's from Eden."

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

_Beep_

Terra fell uncannily silent when she received a text from Eden. When she read the text, a small frown grew on her features. She looked behind her shoulder, spotting Tai lying on the sofa, playing some sort of video game. She sighed and lifted her cameo jacket from the table.

"I'll be back, Tai." she called before walking out, and shutting the door behind, not even giving him a chance to reply.

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

It took Terra exactly ten minutes and seventeen seconds to arrive at the destination. She stood within the Foundation, in front of two heavy doors that lead to the command center. She pushed a door to find it unlocked, just as the text said it would. A frown tugged at her lips and she walked inside.

There were exactly nine other persons in the center of the room. Aidan was sitting next to Michka with his arms crossed, and Seishiro standing besides them. Opposite of them was Quy, sitting with her arms crossed and one leg over the other; her eyes were closed. Neo and Marshall were sitting on opposite side of Devin; a slim adolescent clodded with a white fedora, buttoned black shirt, black jeans and white steel-toe boots. Eden stood next to the hologram-emitting podium with Mesi next to him. She caught him look her way.

"Alright, everyone is present." Eden announced, as Terra walked down to the small group. "I'd like to start now."

"How did you get my number?" Terra asked, practically growling. "I don't remember ever giving it to you."

"Through UnVeRsE protocols." Eden easily answered. Neo slightly frowned.

"Same protocols that allowed you access to the command center, right?" it was Devin who spoke, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Eden felt obliged to ignore the man, he didn't gather them just to argue. "... yes, but that is not the topic here."

Inserting the metallic key that Green has given him into the hologram projector, it emitted a translucent blue sphere of the Capital. He typed in a few commands and the virtual sphere enlarged, dematerializing everything except for a single skyscraper tilted DIURNAL. Eden pointed at the holograph.

"The Dex holders has given me a crucial task to infiltrate and predominate the Diurnal Delibird." Eden announced. "I need your help to accomplish this."

No one said anything, and stared at the teenage man. His gaze was as serious as ever, showing no hint of sarcasm. After a while, of silence and stillness, Neo shrugged.

"I'm in." he blurted, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You know I'll always do my best to help."

"Yeah, and usually fail." Marshall rolled his eyes. "If this guy's going to partake in this, he'll need some of my awesomeness to come out alive. Besides, this looks kind of fun."

"Hold on just for a second," Seishiro told the two, giving each other a high-five. "You can't just jump into everything headfirst and expect everything to be 'cool'."

"I've been doing all this time, and uh... it's been working out pretty awesome." Marshall retorted.

"The Dex owners wants us to hostile the Diurnal Delibird.." Quy spoke, standing from her seat and walked over to the group. "One of the most, secured buildings in the world... something that has never been done before. For what purpose?"

"To promulgate the existence of UnVeRsE to the world," Eden replied to the woman. Neo flinched some. "It's the first big step to end this... _takeover_."

His answer was met was a short moment of silences, and Quy's eyes shimmered some.

"The first big step?" Michka asked. "So they have this whole thing planned out?"

"Well they are the Dex holders," Neo reminded, to which Marshall nodded in agreement.

"But why target the Diurnal though," Michka pushed. "It's a big risk just to announce UnVeRsE, not to mention more dangerous."

"Politics." Both Seishiro and Quy said simultaneously. The two exchanged looks.

Terra's mind was being put into overdrive as she pieced together the pieces. Figuring out the entire story she stared hard at Eden. "And why now would they decide to act?"

Eden, who stood by quietly, allowing the group to converse, finally spoke up. " They think we're not ready to embrace an all out war, so they held back. If we can do this-" he pointed to the hologram. "- little step then we'll actually start to accomplish something here.

"I know I'm not the only one here who feels like we aren't getting anything done around here." Eden looked around the room, turning to face all off them eye to eye. "Stealing a few computers, and hijacking a plane or two won't put a dent in Dusk's plans. We take one, they have enough to replace it by a dozen. If we're going to rebel, we're going to strike hard."

"Starting with the Diurnal Delibird." He paused and took a breath. "So are you in or not."

Neo raised a hand. "Uh, I already said that I was in..."

"Shut up Neo, Neo." Marshall rolled his eyes.

Terra casted a looked over at Michka, who nodded. Quy stole a glance at Mesi, who still hasn't said anything, then at Devin, who nodded also. After the silent exchanges of agreements between them Seishiro spoke up.

"You'll need more than ten to take over the Diurnal."

Eden nodded. "You can find others than, but we need to keep the numbers small in order for this to succeed."

"So what's the plan?" Quy asked, standing towards the hologram.

"The plan is so complex that it's simple," it was Mesi who spoke, she pinched at the hologram, making it a tad bit smaller, having other buildings appear. Everyone circled the hologram to know the layouts. "Rangers will take disguises as electricians to fix the Diurnal's power shortage."

"They have a power shortage?" Neo raised an eyebrow.

"They will when we get there," Mesi answered. She magnified on the entrance of the building, showing three blue dots enter the building. "We lack the blueprints of the building so we'll have to assume that security will be mainly centered on ground floor entrances and exits. Perhaps the roof as well."

"Once inside, disable rooftop securities. Trainers and Breeders will accompany the Rangers, and will seal off floors below the broadcasting floor, where Dex owner Green will make his announcement. Neo will stay with Green in order to bypass the airing encryptions while the rest will be split into groups of three located on different levels. If security manages to get pass the first group, we have the second group waiting on a different floor

"We must control the broadcasting station for a maximum of fifteen minutes; the minimum being ten. Given that Green finished his talk, he will make a solo escape. We, on the other hand, will make our way to the basement level, and escaped via sewer pipeline."

"Well this certainly isn't the best course of action I've heard," Seishiro muttered. " There's a lot of risk and missing factors in this plan. For one, we don't know which floor the broadcasting station is even located."

"You Rangers are good at snooping around," Marshall counted, with a wave of his hand. "Shouldn't be too hard for your kind."

"The station aside, we should see this plan work out through the worst possibility that could occur." Quy flicked at the hologram, making it spin a few times before halting. There were now red dots surrounding the building and some entering it as well. "Such as the police, for example. Albeit the Diurnal may have strong security, they will call the police if it gets too out of hand."

"And given that the situation will be as a threat of dominating the building..." Devin spun the hologram and typed in a few commands. There were now multiple purple dots along with the red dots, but in the surrounding buildings as well. "...you can expect S.W.A.T to be there as well."

The purple dots in the other buildings shot small lines at the Diurnal, hitting each blue dot, causing them to vanish. Devin stared hard at Eden, "It will be over before it even started."

"I can get you the blueprints," Neo blurted out, causing everyone to give him a look. "Er- I have a school trip to the Diurnal this Monday; we're going to study how signals are sent out. While I'm there I could scout around-"

"It's not just the blueprints that's the problem, kid." Mesi said, casting a small glance at Eden. "It's the entire plan. It's too rash and uncontrollable as if it was thought up over night... just like I was trying to tell Eden here."

Eden glared at the girl. "From the worst case scenario, yes it does. But by then we will be long gone."

"I'm in," Terra observed the hologram and all the red and purple dots then back at Eden. "...but with are more solid plan. Like it or not, we need those blueprints and find a way to keep S.W.A.T. from picking us off like Pidgies."

"Fine, I'll give you a better plan by tomorro-"

"No." Seishiro grasped the teen by the shoulder with a stern stare. "By a week, you need to take it easy for a few days."

It was Seishiro's turn to be glared at. "I-"

"We need time to find others suitable for this as well," Michka perked in, placing a hand on his other shoulder. She grinned a little. "When Neo gets the blueprints, and a few more people help us, it will be a lot easier. You have us already, so just rest up and take your time."

"I-" Eden was struggling to glare at the girl, but that stupid grin on her face was keeping him from doing so. Annoyed and frustrated as hell he pulled himself away from them childishly. "Fine, I'll think things over."

"Alright then, we meet here in one week's time." Devin spoke, departing from the group. "By then we should have a foolproof plan."

One by one, everyone began walking towards the exit, only Eden staying behind glaring at the ground. Terra halted in her steps and looked back at the teen. "Eden."

"What?" he practically spat. Terra was unaffected by his tone.

"...We're putting our trust in you," she said calmly. "…don't let us down."

And with that, she left the teen to contemplate.

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

It's been a few hours since the meeting, and Eden stood in the same spot was frustrated that they disagreed with him, but he was also frustrated for overlooking such obvious flaws. He knew they were right, he just hated it when it was said to him. Over time as he stood there, he came to terms that he did need rest. Lack of rest must have exhausted his body and mind, crippling his mind power.

_Fine, I'll relax for a day or two._ He nodded to himself inhaling a deep breath. "Green was right... I was over my head to think I could do this in a single week..."

He checked his Pokétch; it was 5:27 P.M. _...Not too early to get some shut eye._

With a stretch and a little bit more of a clear head, Eden walked out the command center, being sure to lock it behind him. However, unknown to any of them who partake in the meeting, there was another they knew nothing of. The man stood silently in the shadows of the room, watching them discuss their plans.

He studied their reactions, their movements and how they talked and committed them to memory. It was only when Eden left did the figure moved out of the shadows. He had seen what he wanted, there was no reason for him to stick around.

A grin grew across his lips as he walked towards a wall. Pressing weight against a certain section, it lightly caved in and a hidden door appeared. He walked inside, and the wall slowly became whole once more, as if nothing happened.

He was definitely looking forward to seeing their next meeting.

* * *

Please excuse any grammar mistakes and misspelled words in this chapter, I wasn't able to send this to my Beta [FiammaJoule] today since she was out, hopefully it isn't too terrible. Special thanks to** Sun and Moon Entity**, **ZAFT Prime**, and **Ashley Eon** for being faithful reviewers! And thanks to the others for taking the time to read this story :D. It's getting (REALLY) close to the face paced action/violence you guys have been craving for so just sit back a little longer; I'm looking forward to it just as much as you guys!

**Chapter VI:**

**NEW TEAM  
**

**10/6/2012**


	8. SIX: NEW TEAM

_Inside the Diurnal employees were as busy as ever as they always are. The coffee boy was sure to to pass out donuts and accountants be counting the ever flowing cash. The Diurnal was always up an running, and never resting. It was how they always got the latest news and earliest airs worldwide._

_Gae. J, the greatest singer of all time, was simply strolling through the busy halls whistling on his merry way. He didn't have to avoid anyone or even hustle because they would always move out of his way. Such was the benefits of being a superstar. _

_He was suppose to be writing lyrics to his new album that he's suppose to be creating, but the dude just wasn't feeling it. So thus, he ditched his office and decided to browse the Diurnal. It was such a large skyscraper he hadn't really explored it. Gae J. hopped in an elevator and pressed a random button, whatever floor he landed on he would explore._

_The elevator carried him up to the fifty-sixth floor before coming to a stop and sliding open it's doors. He skipped out finding himself in a more monochrome room, practically deprived of all color. He frowned some before walking down the hall. All the doors were exactly identical with the same shade of gray. The only thing that indifferent them was the different tag numbers marked on each door._

_He stopped at door that wasn't marked and opened it, as if knowing what was inside. It was a server room, tall servers lined up against the walls. The room wasn't too big, just about the size of the small bedroom. He walked inside admiring the blinking lights and heat the machines produced._

_On one particular server, he noticed, was a metallic card sticking out of the CD port. None of the other servers had one, and it was blinking a light hue of blue on it's corner. Now the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' would play perfectly in this case. So he shouldn't meddle with anything._

But then again, cats have nine lives._ Gae J. thought to himself, and with that he plopped the card right out of the server. He expected a siren to go off or something exciting to happen. But nothing came. The server was still functioning the same as ever. He wriggled his nose in disappointment._

"_Shame..." he muttered, turning back to the door. As he walked out he observed the card. It was plain with no design with a metallic feel. It had a bluish tint to it and seemed to repel light like a glossy glass. The light that blinked on it's corner stopped._

"_Huh," the now shiny lime-green haired artist observed the card over again, closing the door behind him. He walked back to the elevator stuffing the card in his pocket. "I think I'll hold onto this."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hrm..." Neo sat at his room desk, tapping a pencil on the tip of his nose. Behind him on his bed was Luminos humming to herself while drawing in a coloring book. She was doing a pretty sloppy job at it as well. On his drawer was a large fish tank where Bobby, his almighty Magikarp, floated peacefully asleep. On the back of his swivel chair was Jumpluff, playing around with oddly colored hair. Ever since the meeting about the Diurnal his mind has been overloading with ideas and worries. The dream from the other night flashed into mind, bodies of his friends lying in the street broken... and dead.

The teen shook his head, sending Jumpluff flying before floating in the air, slowly descending. "No! Nu uh! Now is not the time to be reminiscing!"

He smacked himself hard across the cheeks, causing him to shriek out in pain as well as knocking out his contacts. " A- ow! Okay, not that hard man!"

"Mon?" Luminos looked over to the teen wondering what the hell he was doing to himself. It uncommon to find someone who talks to himself.

He sighed as his vision blurred and grabbed his glasses from the desk and slid them on. He wasn't too fond of wearing glasses because he knew everyone would ridicule him; especially Marcus and Marshall. It may have sounded ridiculous, but he wouldn't be caught dead wearing them with any of them around.

Another sigh slipped through his lips, and he pushed his glasses further up his nose. He had more important business to handle. Such as preparations for the big get-go. If the Dex owners were about to get serious, then he should start getting serious himself. Thus, he decided to make some neat 'stuff' for the members participating.

Though it wasn't officially decided by everyone, Neo predicted who would most likely join to help. And so far, his predictions has always been 99.9% correct. It's only been three days since then and so far he's come up with nothing.

"Arghh! Come on Neo, think!" He began ruffling his hair into a heaping mess. "What is that we would need for infiltrations?"

"Jumpluff!" his Jumpluff hopped up onto the desk and began waving her arms and kicking her little legs like some sort of cheerleader. "Jump! Jump...pluff, pluff! Jumpluff!"

Neo blinked at the little act. "Costumes of course! No, wait... not costumes... suits! No, no, no, too colorful... uniforms! Oh hot fudgednippledicks, Jumpluff you're a genius."

"Jumpluff." The little Pokémon puffed out her chest in pride. _Of course I am, all thanks to you master... Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha~!_

_Crazy, bitch..._ Luminos muttered under her breath, drawing outside the lines of the colorless picture.

The teen flipped open his notebook and began scribbling some notes and drawing some crappy doodles of what the set of clothes would look like. "Yes, yes... that's it. Hold the Cubone..." he paused looking up for a moment in deep thought. "... All three classes will be involved. They'll need some major upgrades, yeah yeah!"

He nodded vigorously to himself as he began doodling again. Only a mere five minutes later did he stop in his tracks. "...If we really will be going up against S.W.A.T,... I'll need to do some research about them... yep, yeah!"

Just like that, he popped out of his seat like a Jumpluff, along with his Jumpluff at that, and strolled out the room with lightning speed. Luminos continued to draw in silence and the Magikarp continued to sleep, small bubbles plopping out his mouth for every snore.

Not too much later did Neo and Jumpluff both came bouncing into the room. Their arms were filled with all sorts of junk food, popcorn, candy, and soda pops. They dropped the supplies onto the bed, burying Luminos alive. She popped her head out the junk, clearly annoyed.

Neo flopped back into his seat and turned on his computer, and began typing furiously in the web browser. Only 2.7 seconds later did the screen go black and a movie began to play.

"Ohhh yay-yeah, baby!" he cried, flipping onto his bed, causing a variety of foods to scatter across the room and Luminos into the air. Jumpluff cried out as she jumped onto her master's head, snuggling into his hair. Neo opened a bag of chips and the two began munching like a pair of Rattatas. "Nothing more realistic than watching _The Darkraight!_ An ex-cop who becomes a vigilante to avenge his smokin' hot girlfriend from the evil society of villainous doom... totally realistic."

"Jump- pluff!" Jumpluff nodded in agreement. She sat up straight on his head, and opened a can of orange juice before gulping it down.

"Monferno..." the fire monkey growled, climbing out of the heaping pile of junk taking her coloring book with her. She hopped off the bed and strolled out the room. _Can't ever get any work done around here..._

"Maaa- gikarp..." The fish Pokémon softly snored, unaware, as usual, to what has happened.

.::x-\_/UnVeRsE\_/-x::.

SIX: NEW TEAM

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

**April 16, Xn275**

"So in other words, you're saying you need my help." Rayne rose an eyebrow at the teen, placing hand on her hip.

"Rayne, if ever needed help from a woman, let alone you of all people, I'd ask some who actually has something called _thinking capability_." Marshall grumbled, agitated by the girl. It's at time like these he wonders why he even puts up her.

It was the some days since Eden's meeting late morning, and as promised by Michka they were inviting others to the party. Of course, Marshall wasn't so keen of the idea, he figured that his presence himself was more than enough to carry out the plan. But he agreed to do so nonetheless; thus leading him to one of his annoying friend's front door- in which an argument is daring to breakout.

"Why not ask Marcus then?" she crossed her arms, eyebrow still quirked. She was still wearing her pajamas; a large white tee scribbled with handwritten words and a pair of yellow shorts.

"I said we needed people would be great help, not freeloaders." Marshall twitched his nose. "If it's anything I'll give you that."

"And Eden's in charged, huh..." Rayne leaned back against the door, considering the invitation. She didn't know Eden all too well except from rumors, and from Michka. Rumors say that he always completes a errand successfully despite the consequences. That being said, it's hinted that he plays dirty. Michka, one of her dearest friends, occasionally tells her about Eden. Mostly the self-collected type, and can be difficult but her and Seishiro 'believes' he has good at heart.

There was a call from inside the house. "Rayne! Come and eat before there's nothing left!"

She jumped at the voice and the door opened up, revealing an older woman resembling Rayne in some ways but different in most. She peered at the teen before noticing Marshall, and her eyes lit up. "Oh, hello Marshall! What are you doing here?"

" 'ello Rayne's eldest sister," He gave a small wave. "I was wondering if you made me those pop tarts yet. You know... the ones I had specifically requested you to bake over a month ago?"

She laughed, "You're cute when you act like that."

"Tell me something I don't know," he grinned, running a hand through his messy hair before halting. "...acting?"

"Breakfast is ready, Rayne." she said to her little sister, who was currently brushing another stray strand of hair back haughtily, before walking back into their home. "Come eat when you're finished chatting with your boyfriend."

"He is NOT my boyfriend," she hissed at her sister, who only laughed in response. Rayne sighed before stepping back into her home as well. "Arceus..."

She looked back at the teen, half closing the door. "Look, I'll have to think about it, okay? It sounds really risky and I have a family."

"So?" Marshall shrugged. "So do I, and you don't see me making excuses."

Rayne glared at the teen. "Well not everyone is like you, Marshall."

She made sure to slam the door right before he could speak. Marshall snorted, and flipped off the door as if Rayne was still there before turning around and walked away.

"Of course not, only I can bear this level of awesome- what the..." he slowed down, looking to his left spotting a figure ducking behind some trees. Due to his level of awesome eye vision he could tell that it was definitely a girl from the slim curves and wavy brown ponytail that followed her.

He came to a full stop, facing the trees and leaned to the side to get a better glimpse of the figure, fingers subconsciously reaching for his Poké ball. However, when he got closer, he saw there was no one there.

Marshall frowned a little, "Okay... waste of my time." and continued on his merry way, unaware of a certain woman watching his every move.

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

"What happened in here..." Eden muttered, stepping into the blunette's room. The floor was heavily littered with empty bags of potato chips, candy wrappings, soda cans and other food packages. He couldn't see or even feel the bottom of the floor. On the bed lied a unconscious Jumpluff buried in a large pile of empty soda cans. Purple foam was slowly bubbling out from her mouth and her foot twitched a bit. Eden frowned slightly. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I've been thinking, since the whole Diurnal talk and all, that this will be a baby step towards a more dangerous road." Neo said, walking over to his workstation. Grabbing a graphing notebook from the desk, he tossed it towards Eden who swiftly caught it mid-air. "So, in order to brace ourselves for whatever, nifty stuff is in development."

Eden stayed silent, opening the notebook browsing through it's content. While he was doing so, Neo took the time to go through the content on his desk, searching for a particular item. He tossed and threw supplies off the desk, sending them flying across the room.

Eden's brows furrowed as he began to browse through the middle sections of the notebook. The first few pages were filled with mathematical equations and graphing, then somehow assimilated into horribly drawn doodles of girls and lyrics to some of Gae J. songs.

Several pages later of repetitive art of busty women did he then came to what Neo was most likely referring to. It was much more detailed art of multiple drawings; gloves, capes, skirts and something that resembled sunglasses. As he went along the pages, there were graphs and drawings of what seemed to be connected atoms. "What exactly is this..."

"I call it Neo-Technologia, or _NeoTech _for short," he answered, expanding his arm in declaration with a shine in his eyes. "Technology innovated from the future~"

"Is this suppose to be a gauntlet?" Eden asked, pointing to a particular drawing in the notebook. Neo peered at the paper before clicking his tongue.

"Nah, the sharp edges around it are extra components and ish, here... check this out." The blunette snatched the book from his hands, carelessly tossing it out to the bed. It hit his Jumpluff right upside her head, causing her to gag and choke on her self-made foam before lying still again. Eden was worried, Neo was unmoved.

The teen pulled out a pair of long black gloves and held them up to head level with a goofy smile. "Pretty nifty, eh?"

Before Eden could even reach for them, Neo ecstatically began shoving the gloves on. He was about to question the blunette, but then thought against it. He was pretty sure that a show will be given. Once the gloves were properly on, Neo flex his fingers and broadened his grin even further.

Then, quite randomly if Eden says so himself, Neo crouched down and jumped as far up as he could. It wasn't very high, but was just enough for him to barely graze the low ceiling.

And stay there.

Eden blinked, staring at the teen hanging from the ceiling. Neo grinned back. The blunette grunted a bit, pulling, or pushing, himself from the ceiling and back to the floor level. "Pretty swankin', huh?"

"Yeah, pretty swankin'..." Eden nodded, glancing back up to the ceiling. "Though you're forgetting something."

Neo frowned looking up as well to see the black gloves hanging loosely onto the ceiling then to his bare hands. He wiggled his fingers. "Always the critic..."

"How did you make it stick to drywall," Eden asked, reaching up to tug the glove. It didn't budge an inch. "It's not magnetic."

Neo scoffed, "That was terrible, Ed, just plain terrible. If you're going to make pun, you got to do it right, fo' shizzle?

"It's all about them electromagnetic pulses, ya hear me? Every single atom in all of creation has one- you know what I'm talking about, teach this in science, right?"

Eden nodded, allowing the blunette to continue.

"You know how they operate then. So, all I did was turn it into an active auto-electrolyte compulsory." Neo stared at Eden, who returned it with a blank stare of his own.

"So in other words you made a magnet that reimburses the electrolyte to realign in specific destinations..." Eden glanced up at the gloves, still hanging from the ceiling. "...in order to bond atoms to withstand-"

"Or withhold!" Neo included.

"-a specific amount of pressure..." Eden finished, emitting an applause from Neo.

"And yet everyone calls me a loser." he half joked. "But that's just the tip of the iceberg, Ed. I got lots more in store in development and this glove-" he jerked a thumb at the hanging glove. "-is still in it's beta stage."

Eden stared at Neo for a while then towards the gloves, the notebook then back at Neo. A smirk reigned triumphant across his lips. "Better get to it then."

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

It was late noon now, the sun is red and is just setting under the horizon. Aidan whistled wistfully to himself as he sat lonesome to himself. He was sitting on a park bench, watching the small children play before being called back by their parents. He chuckled as they tried to flee.

"Yo, Aidan." said man turned to see another strolling down towards him. "What's up, man?"

"Hey Adam," he moved over, giving the man more space to sit down. "Nothing much, just chillin' at the moment."

Adam Ryuken was a carefree, keen kind of guy and good friends with Aidan. He had dark auburn eyes with sandy brown hair and was considered tall for his age. His usual attire were a simple tee, blue jeans and a brown cloak. As the brunette sat besides the older man, Aidan saw that his katana wasn't with him. The two disputed about the sword; it would draw public attention to be seen walking around with something as "odd" as that. It was decided that he'd wield it privately or, of course, sent on an errand.

The two sat in silence for a moment, acknowledging the other's presence. Adam leaned back into the bench stretching out his arms. Aidan had called him up and arranged a meeting at the park. He didn't say what it was about, or why for that matter, but to just be there. Whatever the topic was, it was eating at him.

"So," Adam decided to speak first. "¿Qué pasa?"

Aidan glanced at the brunette before elsewhere. "There's this errand I'm involved in, the team right now are currently recruiting additional members."

"Huh," Adam twitched his nose. "Must be something if we're discussing this out here."

Aidan only shrugged before leaning back against the bench as well. Adam noted that he was subconsciously patting his thigh, something he rarely did. But whenever he did, it meant he was troubled with something. From this small act, he figured that whatever Aidan was asking of was pretty serious.

"What is the objective?" Adam kept his voice low, cautious of anyone eavesdropping into their conversation. Aidan shared the same tone.

"To restraint the Delibird for a set amount of time."

Adam clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, realizing the depths of the meeting now. Taking over the Diurnal was something not to take lightly. At all. But at the same time, it didn't make sense to direct attention from the one source that they've been trying to stay away from.

Aidan continued. "There's only ten members in the team, myself included, which is why I called you."

"Wow, only ten?" Adam shook his head. "That's messed up."

"Eden's the leader."

"...That makes a little more sense."

"I don't trust him, Adam." Aidan continued, narrowing his eyes. "He didn't have a legit plan, and somehow he has information on us."

Adam was silent, waiting for Aidan to continue. When he didn't he spoke. "Why do you need to... restraint the Delibird exactly? You need special permission for something like that."

Aidan then said the next few words so silently that Adam barely caught them. "...Dex owners issued it."

"...Huh."

Aidan sighed audibly and applied pressure to his eyelids in attempt to soothe away a growing pain in his head. "I hate to say it, but... this is really happening."

"What, making the first move? Well if you're scared just say you're scared." Adam laughed softly. When Aidan didn't made any movements, he stopped. "You asked Ava?"

"I don't want her involved." The answer was quick with no hesitation and cold like ice. Aidan was glaring now, clenching his hands into tight fists. "She's... she's not prepared."

"...Yeah, right." Adam scoffed, "Neither are you for that matter."

His reply was silence.

"Well, I'll see what I can do to help out." Adam stated He stood up and turned to face the man. "You'll need someone to keep your head in the game."

"Yeah, like me." the two turned simultaneously to see a particular beanie wearing teen and a thin girl with dark brown hair striding towards them. Marcus grinned superciliously. "What's happenin', beh-zitches?"

"What are you going on about," Aidan scrunched his nose in mild disgust before standing up himself. "I'm more than sure you're not joining."

"We'll see about that, but if worse comes to worse..." he coiled his arm over the shorter girl's shoulders, pulling her snugly against his side. "...Setrea here will be my trump card."

Both older males simultaneously rose an eyebrow and focused their attention at the dark haired girl. She was relatively thin for a girl her age and was pretty short; a little, if not barely, above four feet. She had dark brown hair- so dark it was on the borderline of being recognized as black, was pulled back into a loose ponytail and had calming forest green eyes. They resembled the eyes of someone aged and... something more.

She wore a white snow-themed blouse and plain sandy brown bell bottom pants with matching brown sandals. Adam noted the charm-bracelet she had around her left wrist.

"What is she, like... nine?" Aidan spoke, once again being inconsiderate of other.

"No, she's twelve you dumb ass." Marcus scoffed.

"I actually turned fourteen last month." said girl interjected, prying herself from the teens grip.

"Same difference." Aidan and Adam muttered incoherently.

"Like. I. Give. A. Fuck." Marcus simultaneously stated.

Setrea sighed to herself and sometimes wondered why exactly she put up with Marcus.

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

Eden sat quietly on top of a large hill, is arms stretched back propping himself up and legs spread out. The sun was at it's highest point in the sky, radiating it's it's powerful rays through the manufactured ozone, casting off a nice hue of cyan rays. Eden was on the highest hill within the Capital known as Soma Hill; one so large there was debate rather it should be classified as a miniature mountain.

Below was the federal park where monuments of Dusk's heroes were stationed, glimmering in the sunlight. Citizens were walking about, reading the history and accomplishments of the fallen men. Some families were having picnics, others were walking with their Pokémon, playing sports, or just laying in the grass.

Because the hill was so steep, not many people took the time, or effort for that matter, to walk up to the top. Eden wasn't going to lie, the travel up is... laborious to say at the least. It will have your legs a little wobbly, but it was worth it. There was a slightly noticeable change of air pressure, making it more crispy. The view of the city was amazing, but it wasn't the reason why he liked this spot so much.

The area was always quiet, out of reach from the city buzzing with life and sound. Some days, it reminded him of when he was in Kanto. Sometimes. Eden preferred to leave history and walk towards the future. Thus the reason why he was there now.

It's been exactly three days since the meeting and he was no closer to perfecting his plan since then. He'd admit that he slept the first day in a half off inside. During that time, between the stages of slumber and consciousness, he and Minami had a few conversations. They were short and pretty much straightforward, but it was enough for the two get a basic understanding of each other. Sort of.

Point is, the renewed meeting is in a few more days and he's been resting for far too long. The thought of brainstorming came to mind, but he felt the lack of motivation to do anything about it. It was stupid, he knows that, but nothing was coming up. He almost thought of reconsidering the whole thing, but the thought was immediately cast out no sooner had he (almost) thought of it. Eden twitched his nose in annoyance. It shouldn't be this complicated.

"I thought I'd find you up here," came a voice from behind. "Eden."

Eden didn't even flinch or turned towards the source of the voice. He already knew who it was. "Aren't you suppose to be helping Minami?"

Michka shrugged, fully aware that he was unable to see it, and stood beside the mocha skinned teen. "There's not much to help with; once I broke it down to her she picked up pretty fast. She has a lot of potential, Eden."

"Mm," he mumbled incoherently. Michka risked a short glance at the younger teen, then at the city below.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she was referring to the unique hue of blue emitted from the ozone.

Eden didn't even bother to even glance at her. "Aren't you suppose to be somewhere?"

"No, but if you want me to then yes." it was with words like these that would make anyone feel like a douche, but Eden was too much in a sour mood to even care. Michka took a few steps down the hill, leaving the teen behind before coming to a halt, turning to face him eye to eye. "...You still have time, so stop sulking about it."

Then she was gone.

Eden twitched his nose in annoyance for the second time that day and emitted a noise that was like a combination of a snarl and a scoff. He didn't think too much on her words. He considered them irrelevant, even if she was trying to help. What Eden needed wasn't help. He never needs help. What he desires was something else.

Like inspiration.

There was light footsteps coming from behind and again, Eden didn't bother to turn. He didn't know who it was, nor did he care. He just needed a solution to his predicament. The footsteps came closer until they stopped right besides him. The person stood next to him for a while before sitting down besides him.

To his legitimate surprise, it was Minami.

She sat down, pulling her legs up flush against her chest and wrapped her arms around them to hold them in place. She looked tired, and Eden could see fatigue in her eyes. Her (rainbow) blonde hair was in disarray and dirty. She had a clip holding a chunk of her hair to her left, while the rest cascaded down her back.

She was more focused on the city below than on him. Eden blinked before looking down as well. "Exploring the Capital?"

"No," she said bluntly. "Michka brought me here."

"Mm." Eden hummed to himself. "Explains why she left so quickly."

The multi-colored blonde meekly shrugged. Silence quickly followed after. As they stared down below, Eden identified a suspicious character following a group of women, being sure to hide behind monuments if needed be. It was when he saw the person had shimmering blue hair did he recognized the guy to be Neo.

"So you're planning to infiltrate their quarters." Minami then cut in.

Eden kept his eyes on the blunette below, watching him duck into a ivy bush when one of the girls turned around. Most likely felt his perverted presence. When she saw no one, she was brought back into her group's conversation. As if on cue, Neo popped out, silently squealing , rubbing and scratching his now itchy red skin.

He shrugged to her question, not paying it so much attention, causing the blonde to glance at him. She had made some friends ever since she started living inside the Capital, but she didn't know him as much as she thought she should; the two barely spoke towards each other. Yes they talked, but only for a few minutes tops.

That being said, from what she _did_ know about Eden was that he always had something to say. Pride, arrogance, or whatever it was; Eden had solid confidence in his words _and_ movements. He looked mature for his age, like an adult. Now as she looks at him, he seems more like an unsure teen. And that's when it hit her.

"If you're scared, just say you're scared."

The statement caught him off-guard by a mile. He turned to the younger girl "...What?"

"Michka told me what you guys are up against." Minami simply shrugged, looking down now. "That you're supervising the whole operation and all."

Eden continued to stare, silently beckoning her to continue. After a moment of silence, she complied.

"It's a lot of pressure, but if you don't get over that then you'll jeopardize the entire operation."

"I'm not scared of anything," he voice was sharp and quick. Minami could practically feel his glare. "To be scared means to fear; an inefficiency that I can't have-"

"Then why don't you just shut up and do the work?" Minami nearly snapped, interrupting the older teen with a small glare of her own. "If you know what you need to do and have to do it then do it."

Eden's eye twitched in annoyance and cast his gaze on the park below. Neo was still rolling around red-skinned, and further down the parkway path he could see Marshall strolling towards him. "It'd be a hell of a lot easier if I had some inspiration."

"Excuses."

That caught Eden off guard again; not in a negative matter, but something he wasn't expecting someone to say. He turned to face her, slightly confused just to see her look down below. "What?"

"Inspiration... motivation... those are just excuses." Minami continued. "You have the tools to get it done, saying you need inspiration is just some sort of excuse. All the inspiration you need is to _live_."

Though he didn't show it, the words struck Eden hard. She was right. All he's been doing was making excuses for himself _not_ to do the work. The motivation, inspiration, drive... it was all to live.

_ And avenge._

Eden burst out laughing, causing Minami to jump in surprise. She stared at him confused at his outburst. Eden laughed for a good five minutes before forcing himself to calm down.

"You're right..." he told her, smiling genuinely with much more lively eyes. Minami felt a lump in her throat. She watched him slowly stand up, stretching out his arms a bit. "I need to stop procrastinating and just do the work... just like you said."

"Thanks," he said gleaming down at her. "I really needed that."

Minami blinked, her cheeks becoming slight shade of pink. Not a second later, she shook it off with a scoff. "Well, someone needs to give you the right kick in the pants." she grinned up at the older teen. "But as payment I want in."

"I'll consider it," he replied, but the grin he returned pretty much guaranteed it. The two exchanged grins for a few moments before gazing down at the park. Eden could see Marshall kneeling besides Neo, with a group of girls standing next to him worried for his well-being. From out of nowhere, Marcus walked up behind them and took some panty-shots before going on his way as innocent as can be. Eden blinked at the scene played out. "...and I think I may have already came up with something."

.::x-\_/\_/-x::.

**April 20, Xn275**_ (Meeting Day)_

Eden stood before the two heavy doors dressed in his usual attire. Between his right arm and torso was a thick folder, crammed with files and papers. His eyes were as hard as steel with determination. It's been four days and Eden felt as good as he was confident.

With an intake of breath, Eden pushed open the heavy doors and stepped into the command center. There was multiple voices talking over the other in various conversations. No sooner did he stepped inside did they stop and he could feel all eyes on him. He observed the crowd of familiar faces as he walked down.

The farthest from him was Marshal, Marcus, Neo and another kid around their age; he believed his name was Tai. In front of them was a small group of girls (whom he figured they were arguing with the males of a sexist comment) that consisted of Rayne, Minami and Marcus's young female companion (Setrea, was it?). Seishiro, Devin and Quy were in some seats on the far left, stopping mid-way of their conversation. Standing next to the hologram projector were Michka and Mesi, who had an eyebrow raised upon his arrival.

He walked to the center of the room, and gazed around to the rest; spotting Aidan, Terra, Adam, and Ava standing up facing towards him. He saw Eurynome besides Neo and lastly, there was the three other adolescents, Joel, Aeryn, and Brinna, who stood right of Marshal.

Eden stopped standing in front of the projector, nodding in acknowledgment of everyone as they gathered. From what he read about them, they would be suffice very nicely. He's got a new (official) plan, and now he's got a new team.

"Welcome, now let's get to it."

* * *

Apologies for not uploading this on the prescribed date (again). My file crashed and just blah. So I want give prescribed dates anymore because I'll be rushing. Next chapter, things will finally start to pick up! Also, we have a new OC from Ninablossom joining this story, which should be interesting. While that's out there you could check out her story (currently recruiting OC's). Besides that, there's bound to be grammar mistakes since I did not proofread it. Apologies again~

**Chapter VII:**

**THE D.I.U.R.N.A.L**


End file.
